The Lost City Of Twilight
by Pokedragon
Summary: This is the story of 8 heroes/heroine who must stop the evil kingdom called "Phantom Kingdom" from spreading the terror over the land of Legend. And they must protect the power of the god that grant a wish to the first one who touch it. And this task had led them to the story that no one never thought that it would happen in this world...
1. Chapter 1: The Lonely Dragon

**The Lost City of Twilight**

**Chapter 1: The Lonely Dragon**

"**MORING CALL!"**

A loud noise come through all rooms in the guild. Pokémon's in each room slowly wake up. They prepare their belonging, such as weapon, map, cloth or treasure bag for the day. This place is Guild Lightview, the one and only one guild in Land of Legend. This guild is located in the Lightview Village in Lightview Province, one of nine provinces in this land. This guild has over 300 members. They all are working in pair or team. Except only one…

The dark-gray Pokemon gets up as the others do, but there are only him in this room. Because he always works alone. His eye sockets are black from lack of sleeping. At the head of his bed, there are many books that explain about the mysterious thing in Land of Legend. He put on his knight armor. Grab his sword and shield and leave his bedroom. Then he goes to the canteen where other Pokemons are having their breakfast. He buys his food and takes his seat and starts his breakfast.

"Hey! **Baron**, how do you do today?" A Zoroark in the dark knight armor come to his table with a Lucario in the monk suit.

"Oh… Good morning, Guild master Lucario and Second-Hand Zoroark" A dark-gray Pokemon stop his breakfast and greet a Lucario and a Zoroark.

"Baron, today what will you do?" Lucario asks.

"Hmm, today I will go to the MooMoo Ranch and investigate about the missing Mareep wool." Baron answer.

"Hmm… This is going to be difficult… Hey! Why don't you take the other team to help you in your quest?" Zoroark says. Suddenly, the smile on Baron's face disappear.

"Um… I don't think this is a good idea. O.K. See ya…" Baron say and leave the canteen, leave the fighting-steel type Pokemon and the dark type Pokemon at his table.

"Nothing change since he joins our guild, isn't it?" Zoroark say.

"Yes, since he joined our guild three years ago, he never works with other Pokemons. And except we, he never talks to anyone!" Lucario say.

"I don't know what cause him to be that. But I hope he will change soon." Zoroark say…

In the evening, Baron comes back from his work. The cause of missing wool in the MooMoo Ranch is only a foolish thief. When he reaches his room. He wastes no time and start to continue reading a book about the mysterious Land of Legend. He always does this for three years since he join this Guild. The reason that he never works with other Guild member and he never talks to anyone in this guild except the Guild master and Second-Hand because he has a secret… A secret that he hide like a sin. If he let anyone know his secret. He knows that it will cause him a trouble…

Next morning, he leaves the guild so soon. He went out from the village and to Paradise Meadow, the Meadow that lie across 2 Provinces in this land. He travels across the field and finally he finds himself in front of the cave called "Cave of Destiny". Although he finds nothing about what he is searching, but he wants to explore this mysterious cave more for the second time. He went deep into this cave. Although there are many wild Pokemons in this cave. But this isn't the problem since he is a talented fighter and he also a dragon-type Pokemon.

He finally reaches the end of this cave. Where there is nothing but the altar lie there. At the altar, it seems that there is something has lain there before. But now..Nothing. His brain thought back to three years before when he came to explore this cave for the first time. He found this altar that had a sword and a shield lie there. His subconscious mind said to him to take that weapon. Now those weapons are his. He looks at his weapons once before start to explore this cave more until 4 p.m. He gives up and goes back to his village.

When he is entering the village, he hears a gunshot! Suddenly, a group of Pokemons dress in black are coming from the village and getting out from the village. His mind starts to shock when he realizes that theirs is "The Phantom". The thief from the Noirero Province, the northeast one from Lightview Province. This thief is well-known among the guild for their nasty criminal. Wasting no time, he draws his sword and follows them to the Noirero Province.


	2. Chapter 2: Baron's Secret

**The Lost City of Twilight**

**Chapter 2: Baron's Secret**

Noirero Province is the province that always covers in the twilight. This province is located in the north side of Land of Legend. In this land, this land can divide into two sides, four provinces in the north side and the remain five provinces the south side. Lightview Province is located in the south side of this land. But Lightview Province is the only way to travel between two sides. So Lightview Province is the capital Province of this land. (But Lightview Province is the smallest province.) The provinces in the south side are the provinces that aren't ruled by anyone. But the provinces in the north side are ruled by the king/queen who reign that province. (The north side provinces also sometimes call themselves "Kingdom".)

At the first step when he enters the Noirero Province, Baron can feel the gloomy and creepy feeling in this land. He never goes to another province that Lightview Province. Now the Phantom has disappeared, leave only the horse footprint on the trail. Now he is in the place called "Noirero Trail". He continues to follow the footprint. When he follows the footprint for 1 k.m. He sees a Pokemon the black suit. Not only the black suit, but that Pokemon also covers his face in the black mask, leave no clue to tell what Pokemon is him. Baron starts to enrage. He remembers that face very well. Because he is Phantom, the leader of The Phantom and the king of Noirero Province (Phantom Kingdom). He also the one who makes Baron has his frustration secret!

"You!" Baron roars angrily and dash to Phantom, tried to slash him with his sword. But it is no use. Phantom dodges Baron's attack and counter Baron's attack. Which make Baron become unconscious…

Baron wake up and find himself locked up in the jail. His right leg also imprisons with the chain. Although he has a sword and shield, he can't take off the chain. While he sitting in the jail trying to find the way to escape, he sees a Pokemon outside the door. That Pokemon looks at him with cold face and start to give him an evil smile. Baron figures that the Pokemon outside his jail is one of the Phantom. He prepares his sword to fight that Pokemon. But suddenly, that Pokemon change the evil face to the joyous face and talk cheerfully,

"I finally found you, Baron the Haxorus." That Pokemon says.

"Who are you? Are you one of those Phantom?" Baron asks.

"Oh! No! Why you think that the cutie Pokemon like me are one of those nasty Kingdom." That Pokemon says.

"I come to help you. My name is **Latias**" Latias says.

Baron still looks at her skeptically. He still doesn't trust her.

"O.K. Step back." Latias say and use the Mist Ball to break Baron's chain and break the lock of Baron's jail.

"Follow me Baron. We must escape from this Phantom Prison. Or you still don't trust this beauty dragon and wait in this jail… It's up to you." Latias says and fly to the exit. Baron has no choice but following her.

They escape from the prison together. Along the way, Baron finds no one but the skeleton in the other jail. Finally they have successfully escaped from this prison. At the prison's entrance, another Pokemon waits there,

"Is everything alright Latias?" That Pokemon asks.

"No problem, **Latios**" Latias answers.

"I start to think that you will hide in this prison and don't help that Haxorus but only look at the book of handsome Pokemons in Land of Legend." Latios says.

"Latios! Why you always look down on this cutie and beauty sister ?" Latias says.

"Because this is the thing that you always do" Latios says.

Before Latias counter Latios' word, Baron decides to talk first.

"O.K. So tell me why you two help me?" Baron asks.

"Because we need some help from you." Latios says.

"My help?" Baron asks.

"Yes, your help is not only for us, but for all Pokemon in this world." Latias answers.

"And if you help us, you can finally find the thing you always find for three years." Latios says.

"You know!" Baron say unbelieving.

"Yes! We know that you aren't a Pokemon, but you are human!" Latias says


	3. Chapter 3: The Legend of the God

**The Lost City of Twilight**

**Chapter 3: The Legend of the God**

Baron doesn't believe in his ears. Why those twin dragons know that he was a human?

"But… Why you…?" Barn says unbelievably.

"It's very easy to know. The first thing is… When I saw you tried to break that chain. You used your sword instead of using moves such as Dragon Claw. It's mean that you are not familiar with your move, isn't it?" Latias says playfully.

"The second thing is… No dragon type Pokemon in this universe will join that stupid guild to help other Pokemon." Latios says disgracefully.

"Why no dragon type joins…" Baron tries to ask a question, but Latias interrupts him.

"And the last thing is… No… We will tell you later after we reach that place." Latias says.

"Where?" Baron asks.

"You will see soon. Now follow us!" Latios says. He and his younger sister fly toward Noirero Trail. Baron follows them.

After a long walk, they finally get out of Noirero Province and get back to Lightview Province. Latios and Latias take Baron to the ancient ruin where he has never been visited before.

"What is this place?" Baron asks.

"This place is called "The Lost City of Twilight"." Latios answers.

"The Lost City of Twilight!" Baron says. He had heard this name before. This place is well-known among the archeologist. Because there is a legend of this town. The legend says that in this town, there is the sealed gate. Behind this gate, the legend says that there is the ruin of the whole town. (The ruin in front of the gate is only a small number of this town.) And in that town. Not only the whole town, but also the legendary treasure that has kept in that town. This legend makes the treasure hunter and the archeologist from over Land of Legend come to find the way to open this door. But after many tries. They can't open that door. To this day, no one come to solve the mystery of this place anymore.

Latios take Baron to the gate… Yes, the sealed one. Then he says,

"Baron, the reason why we take you here because you are the only one who can open this gate."

"But… Why it must me? And how can I open this gate? " Baron asks with a confusing.

"Because Baron, you are not the ordinary Pokemon/Human, but you are the hero of Legend." Latias answers.

Baron letting Baron confuses anymore, Latios begins to explain everything…

"Long ago… When the god created this land, he also had a great power, a power that grants the first one who touches it a wish. It's called "Power of the God". But after a time being, many Pokemons who desire this power tried to steal that power from the god. So the god built this town and hid that power in this city. Then he also sealed this door. So no one can open this door again." Latios explains.

"But the god can foresaw that in the future, The thirst of power will overcome the darkness again. The evil will rise to steal this power. So he had chosen the hero to protect this power from the evil." Latias explains.

"It's mean… the chosen one is… me?" Baron asks.

"Yes." Latios says.

"But… Why you know all of this legend, which most Pokemons don't know? And why you can tell that I am the chosen one?" Baron continues asking.

"Because this book." Latios says and show Baron the old book.

"It has passed down through our ancestor. This book explains everything about this legend." Latias says.

"This book also writes about the one who has chosen by the god to be the Hero of Legend. And the things about the Hero of Legend are matching you." Latios says.

"What are the things that explain about the Hero of Legend that matching me?" Baron asks.

"So tell we, how can you become a Pokemon?" Latias asks.

Baron stares at the twin dragons for a long time. And decide to tell them about how can he become a Pokemon…

"Three years ago, when I was just an eighteen years old student who study in the boarding high school. In that night… After I sent my Chemistry work, I just about went back to my room. A black man or something in the black suit appeared in front of me. I couldn't tell who he is, because he wore a black mask. He knocked me down and I fell unconscious." Baron explains.

"After I gain my conscious, I found myself in the dark cave. And I found myself becoming a Pokemon! At first, I was very panicky. I never believe that there are any Pokemons in this world. In the human world, the Pokemon we know is just a creature in the game. But I realized that there are a true Pokemon in this world. And I am one of them. So the first things that I do is to find the way out of this cave. I had found a nice sword and shield in that cave, so I took it as my weapons. When I can get out of that cave, I finally reached the Lightview Village. I decided to live in the guild in that village to find the way to return to my human world. But after three years… the only thing that I found is the one who change me to this Haxorus form is Phantom, the king of Phantom province."

"So this explains why you never talk to most Pokemon in that guild." Latios says.

"Yes, I don't want them to know that I am actually… Wait… You are always sneaking at me?!" Baron asks.

"When we know that the period that has explained in that book are this now, we start finding the one who is the Hero of Legend. And we found you. At first, we don't believe that you are the Hero of Legend. But after you lift that sword and shield, we realize, because only the Hero of Legend can lift that sword and shield." Latias says.

"But we have no change to talk to you, so we keep sneaking you until we can talk to you." Latios says.

"And you can guess it. The evil that had explained in that book is…" Latios says. But Baron interrupts him.

"PHANTOM!" Baron says angrily.

"He is the only one who destroys my life! I have my wonderful life as human. But Phantom… He ...Destroy it." Baron says.

"Do you like your human life?" Latias asks.

"Of course yes! I just can entrance to my favorite university. My friends are nice. And..and.." Baron says and pauses. He can't say more about what he misses…

"And don't you like this Pokemon life?" Latios asks.

"It's nice too. But I have no friend. Plus I think my human life is better." Baron answers.

"Hmm. O.K. If you continue to say that thing, let me tell you something…" Latios says.

"In this legend, it says the Hero who can get rid of those evil, the god will grant him one wish…" Latios says.

"One wish…" Baron mummers.

"Yes, this is the change that you can return to your human world." Latias says.

Baron thinks about this for a minute. And then he answers.

"What is the thing that I must do to open that gate?" Baron asks.


	4. Chapter 4: Tablet of Legend

**The Lost City of Twilight**

**Chapter 4: Tablet of Legend**

"The first thing is… You must prove yourself to the god that you are a true Hero of Legend. And then the god will test your power, wisdom and courage." Latias says.

"How?" Baron's asks.

"Put your sword in that altar." Latios says.

Baron does as Latios tells him. Suddenly, a light ring emerges, surrounding Baron. And then he hears a voice,

"Speaks to your name, the Hero of Legend." A voice from nowhere comes to my head.

"Baron the Haxorus." Baron answers.

"Prove yourself that you are the true Hero of Legend, Baron." The same voice comes to my head. Suddenly, a barrier appears, lock me in the light rain. And a Pokemon appears, as it is the test from the god that he must defeat it. But it makes Baron become stuck in an unbelievable in what he must fight.

Because that Pokemon is the god of all Pokemon, Arceus…

Arceus attacks Baron with his Shadow Ball move. Baron couldn't do nothing but avoid that attack. He thinks of Latias's word. And finally he realizes.

Baron waits for a change until Arceus attacks him with Shadow Ball. Then he uses his sword to send back that Shadow Ball. Try not to fear that Shadow Ball will hit him but thinks that he is playing Tennis with the god!

After a few minutes, Arceus losses and disappear. Leave Baron in the confusing that why the god is too weak?!

"That isn't the true god, Baron." Latios escorts him after the barrier disappears.

"It's just Phantom Arceus. The image that the god sends to test you." Latias says. Suddenly, a noise come from nowhere again. But this time, all of the dragons can hear it,

"You have proven your power, courage and wisdom. I will bless you in your cave, the Hero of Legend." That sound says before the ring of light disappears, leaving no sight about what just happen before.

"Now the god accepts you as the true Hero of Legend. Congratulation!" Latias says with glee.

"Don't be happy, little sisty. Baron still has more mission to do." Latios reminds her.

"You are such a happy-destroyer, Latios." Latias says unpleasantly.

"Baron, the next thing that you must do is to find the way to open this gate." Latios says.

"How?" Baron asks.

"There is only one thing that can open this sealed gate. It's called "Tablet of Legend"." Latias says.

"How can I find that thing?" Baron asks.

"According to the legend, the god has divided the Tablet of Legend into four pieces. And hide them in the different places." Latios says.

"And the location of the first piece has locates in your map already" Latios says. Baron picks up his map and realizes that there are a light spot on the map. It could happen when the god believes that he is the true Hero of Legend.

The marked location is on the south side of Land of Legend. In the…

"Greenleaf Province! I always want to visit this province. But my brother never allows me to visit this place. Now it's my change" Latias says with glee.

"Let's waste no time. Let's move south!" Baron says and walks out from the old ruin. Follow by the twin dragons.

"Baron, I think you should go back to your village and prepare the things. And you must retire from that stupid guild." Latios says.

"Why?" Baron asks.

"Because this mission takes you a long time to finish it." Latias says.

"And why you keep calling that guild 'stupid'." Baron asks.

"You will know soon." Latios says. Leaving Baron in the thought of those twin dragons are hiding something from him…

After Baron had done everything. He starts to move south. But before he leaves the village, Latios says something,

"Sorry, Baron. But according to the legend, I and Latias are your helper, not the Hero of Legend. So we can't help you in the most battles of the puzzle. You must fight and figure it by yourself. But I can help you in giving some detail of enemy or places. Sometimes when you stuck in the place, talk to Latias and she will give you some hint of this adventure." Latios says.

"That's fine." Baron answers. Prepare his sword and shield for the adventure. But he just realizes that his weapons are not the same before.

"What happen to my sword and shield?!" Baron says.

"It seems that after the god accept you as the Hero of Legend, your weapons can show their true power. Those sword and shield are actually the legendary weapons!" Latias says.

"Hmm, Alright, I will call my sword "**Dragon Fang Sword**". And I will call my shield "**Wyvern Shield**"." Baron says.

"As you will." Latias says.

After a long walk, they finally reach the Greenleaf Province.

Greenleaf Province is a province that full with many trees. It's also a home of grass, bug and poison type Pokemon. The first area that they visit is "Treeshade Wood".

"Tell me, Baron. Is the location of the first shard matching the Treeshade Wood?" Latias asks.

"No, the shard is in a lot deeper place than this wood." Baron answers. But he just realizes something…

"Latios! Did you just say the evil is…"

"Phantom" Latios answers.

"So its mean Phantom is after that shard too! We must hurry!" Baron says.

"Although he has all shards, it will be useless for him." Latias says.

"Because the god protects the gate from the evil. It's mean he can't get near that door." Latios says.

"But he can collect many of the evil power. And use them to break the seal too." Latias says.

"But it will take a lot of time. So worry not about him. He never knows what you are doing" Latias says.

"That explains why he has to make a disaster over the Land of Legends. To collect the evil power…" Baron thought

Finally, they pass through the Treeshade Wood. And they reach Greenleaf Town, the town of beauty old culture.

"This town reminds me of Japan." Baron thinks.

"Wow! This town is more beautiful than I think." Latias says.

"Latias… We aren't come for travel. We have had to find…" Before Latios says more, Latias interrupt him.

"How about we visit the Greenleaf theatre. I heard that there is a stage show on Sunday night! And today is Sunday!" Latias says.

"Latias…" Latios says.

"Come on, it won't be a bad idea. Let's go to the theatre and reserve the seats for us." Latias says and dragging Latios to the theatre.

"I hate you, Latias." Latios thoughts.

"Those twin are very cute…" Baron thoughts to himself and follow them.


	5. Chapter 5: Phantom of the GT

**The Lost City of Twilight**

**Chapter 5: Phantom of the Greenleaf Theatre**

"Three VIP tickets for us please!" Latias says cheerfully.

"Here you are, madam. They are 300 Rupees." The ticket seller says.

"Why it must me to pay for this…" Latios says while hands over the Rupees.

"Because you are…" Latias says and pause when Baron comes.

"Uh, you know, brother. You are… that." Latias says.

"Silly sister." Latios thought.

"Here you are, Baron. The show will starts at 7 p.m." Latias says while hands over the ticket to Baron.

"It's just 5 p.m. What should we do now?" Baron says.

"Shopping!" Latias says. But Latios protests.

"You always take more than 3 hours to finish the shopping…" Latios says.

"Nah, just a bit, please…" Latias says. Baron decides to go to the restroom while the twins are arguing. But when he just comes out of the bathroom, he hears a Torterra walk and mumble in a panic,

"What should I do? It's the third time that it has happened." Torterra mumbles. With his curious, Baron goes to talk with that Torterra.

"What happen?" Baron asks.

"Who are you?" Torterra asks.

"I'm a Guild Lightview's member." Baron answers.

"You are from Guild Lightview? Then you can help me!" Torterra says.

"What happen?" Baron asks again.

"Follow me." Torterra says and walks to the room behind the stage. Baron follows him.

In that room, there are another 3 Pokemons consulting with a serious face.

"My name is Torterra. I am the stage director's assistant." Torterra introduces himself and then introduces Baron to everyone.

"This is the Guild Lightview's member. Maybe he can help us." Torterra says. The first Pokemon come and introduces himself.

"My name is Venusaur. I am the stage director." Venusaur says while shaking his vine with Baron's hand. Then the second Pokemon comes.

"My name is Meganium. I am the star of this theatre!" Meganium says with glee. Baron knows her. He often hears another guild member talk about her. She is a very popular actress. And the last Pokemon comes.

"I am Serperior, the minor actress of this theatre." Serperior says with an unpleasant voice.

"So tell me, what happen here?" Baron asks after finish the introduction.

"Well, see this." Torterra says and hands over the letter to Baron. It is a letter with a black alphabet. It says,

**To the stage director,**

** If you don't want your stage come to an end. Change the main actress from Meganium to Serperior. ****This is the third time and the final time!**

** Phantom of the Greenleaf Theatre**

"It's a blackmail!" Baron says.

"Yes, this is the third letter that we had received. Here is the first and the second." Venusaur says and hands over another two letters. Those two letters have the same message.

"Do you know who the "Phantom of the Greenleaf Theatre" is?" Baron asks.

"At first, we think this involves with that nasty Phantom Kingdom. But it turns out that we are all wrong. This phantom isn't the same as that kingdom. Because that kingdom never does such a thing." Meganium says.

"What thing?" Baron asks.

"At the first two times I have received that letter, I never believe in what the letter says. But in our recent two shows, there's an incident in both two shows." Torterra says.

"The first one, when the show was in progress, many Audiences saw a shadow of strange Pokemon on the ceiling. But that Pokemon disappeared mysteriously." Venusaur says.

"And the second time, when we was in the dancing scene, the chandelier fell to the stage!" Meganium says.

"What!?" Baron says.

"Luckily, no one gets hurt. And the audiences think that those two incidents are the special show for us. But I worry about what will happen this time." Venusaur says.

"Changing the main actress, mysterious shadow and the falling chandelier…" Baron thought. He remembers that when he was a human, he had read a book that has the similar story about this incident. The book called "Phantom of the Opera".

"Dragon, what do you think about this?" Venusaur asks.

"I think we should change the main actress as the letter says." Baron answers.

"What! It will ruin this show if we do that thing!" Venusaur says angrily.

"What is better? Changing the main actress or let that phantom ruins your show. I think it won't be a bad idea to do as the letter says. And if that phantom ruins your show, I think this theatre may come to an end." Baron says.

"Alright, as you say. We will change the main actress as the letter says." Venusaur says and heads to Serperior,

"Serperior, do you think you can handle this?"

"I think I can…" Serperior says and leave the room.

"Now Baron, it's about the time for starting the show. I will catch you later at the seat." Venusaur says and come out from the room. Follow by Meganium and Torterra. Baron decides to head back to the twins.

"Baron, where are you going? The show is about to start!" Latias says. It looks like she and Latios just finish go for a walk (a fly).

"O.K. Let's go" Baron says as they go to the stage.

The stage show is beautiful. They watch the show pleasantly. Serperior is the main actress now. She has very beautiful voice.

"Serperior's voice is beautiful!" Baron compliments.

"Yes, more beautiful than before." Venusaur says. Now he and Torterra are sitting near Baron and friend.

"What do you mean? More beautiful than before?" Baron asks.

"She used to have a decent voice. I don't know why she can make an improved in a short time." Torterra says. It reminds Baron to the Phantom of the Opera again…

Now the show has come to the most beautiful scene, it's a dancing scene. Where all characters are dancing together. Serperior is dancing with another actor. Baron becomes restless. Because this scene is the scene where those two incidents happen. He hopes that nothing will happen… But he is wrong.

Suddenly, the light goes out! All are in this theatre are in the darkness! Everyone is screaming. Suddenly, a spotlight on the stage is lit again. But on the stage, Serperior is unconscious in the hands of…

"PHANTOM OF THE GREENLEAF THEATRE!" Torterra shouts. That phantom is dressing like ninja, leave no clue for everyone about what Pokemon is it.

Phantom of the Greenleaf Theatre jumps out of the windows. Taking Serperior with it!

"Latios, Latias, come on!" Baron says, running out of the theatre and follows it. But Phantom of the Greenleaf Theatre is very fast. It jumps swiftly from the roof to another roof. And it jumps into the dark forest.

"Baron, hold on! That is Greenleaf Forest. If you get into that place at night, you may get lost!" Latios says. But Baron ignores him. He runs into that forest. Latios and Latias have no choice but follow him.

As Latios says, Greenleaf Forest is very complicated, plus now is the night. So it's very hard for Baron to follow Phantom of the Greenleaf Theatre.

"Aww, where is it now?" Baron says while he pauses for catching his breath. Latios and Latias finally catch Baron.

"Baron, give up already. We can never catch that phantom in this night. It's too dark." Latios says. But Baron ignores him again. He starts walking deeper into the forest. Finally, he reaches the old mansion in the middle of this forest.

"That must be this place…" Baron says.

"Baron, how can you…" Latios says.

"Because I follow the sound that echo through this forest. And that sound leads us to this place." Baron answers. Then they enter this mansion.

"This mansion is…Mystery Mansion. Some resident in this province says this place is…haunting." Latios says with a creepy voice while they explore this mansion.

"Awww… Don't talk about the ghost. I scare them." Latias says while holding Latios's arm too tight.

"How old are you? You shouldn't scare the ghost now!" Latios says.

"But we are psychic type! Ghost type is advantage of us!" Latias says.

"Silly sister…" Latios mumble.

"Shwwwww…" Baron mumbles when they finally reach the attic. They climb quietly and finally, they reach one room with a cracked wood. They can see through the room below.

In that room, there are two Pokemons. One is the Serperior that has kidnapped. She is bandaging another Pokemon… With that suit… It confirms that she is bandaging Phantom of the Greenleaf Theatre!

"Wha…" Latias says.

"Shwwww…" Latios tells his sister to keep it down.

"Stop doing this, **Jedi**. I don't want you to get hurt anymore." Serperior says to Phantom of the Greenleaf Theatre.

"I can't. I want you to get free from that terrible theatre." Phantom of the Greenleaf Theatre says. He takes off his mask, reveal that he is a Sceptile.

"But, you always take care of me. You protect me from the Phantom Kingdom when they come to make terror in our town. You are my only friend left in this world. You do too must for me…" Serperior says with watery eyes.

"Because I love you, Serperior." Jedi says. He is covered with many bandages. It mean he gets a lot injure.

"But… But…" Serperior tries to say.

"Forget it. I do this because you are the one who wake me from the darkness. I have to wake you from the frustration too." Jedi says while he gets near Serperior and hug her. Serperior do same thing, but with her vines instead of her arms.

"Oh, romantic." Latias says.

"Stop talk…" Latios says before he realizes that the ceiling that bears they can't bears their weight anymore. So finally, they all fall into the room below.

"Owww, my back" Latios says.

"Why you don't warn me about the ceiling?" Latias says

"Look like we have got into a trouble…" Baron says while looking at Serperior and Jedi. Serperior and Jedi are looking at them too.


	6. Chapter 6: Jedi the Sceptile

**The Lost City of Twilight**

**Chapter 6: Jedi the Sceptile**

"Who are you?" Jedi says with a creepy voice.

"They are the guild Lightview's member. Venusaur asks them for investigating the Phantom of the Greenleaf Theatre." Serperior answers.

"So, just three mannerless dragons who's just eavesdropping us." Jedi says astutely.

"You are so evil, trying to kidnap the innocent Pokemon and ruin those stages. You are so mean!" Latias says.

"You will see who is the true evil. Serperior, steps back, I must teach a lesson to those dragon about the manner." Jedi says while he stands up, drawing his katana and starts to attack Baron.

Jedi is so strong. Although his attack doesn't give Baron a big pain. But he is so fast. It's very hard to hit him.

"Baron! Look at his moments. I think he must have a weak point somewhere." Latias says.

"Useless, I have no weak point." Jedi says while attacking him with his Leaf Blade move.

Baron still finds a ways to attack Jedi. But he never shows his weakness.

Now Jedi prepares his katana and slash and Baron. Baron raises his sword to defend. Now their weapons are facing together!

"It's useless to deal with my Emerald katana. It's my family's weapon that has passed down through generation." Jedi says. But suddenly, Baron thrusts Jedi away with his sword. This makes Jedi fall, open the way for Baron to attack him.

"How can… you!" Jedi groans in pain.

"No evil can win against the power of light." Baron says.

"I am not an evil! You all are the evil!" Jedi says angrily.

"While you keep calling us evil? You are the one who kidnaps Serperior from that theatre." Latios says skeptically.

"That theatre is the terrible place! The only one who can be the star… It's not coming from the skill. IT COME FROM MONEY!" Jedi roars angrily.

"Money!?" Latias says.

"The one who has more money can be the star, regardless how their voice is. That Meganium's voice is just the same grade as Serperior. But she has money! She is just a great billionaire's sister! She uses her money to buy the position! She is not worth for the star. In the truth, Serperior should be the star instead of her!" Jedi says angrily.

"How nasty…" Latias says. Now three dragons understand why Jedi kidnaps superior.

"I find Jedi in this forest when I come to cry when I know the position that I should have is becoming Meganium's. Jedi is my only friend. He helps me improve my voice. He also plans to kidnap me from Greenleaf Theatre too." Serperior says.

"Is it true, why you must kidnap Serperior? I think asks the director for resigning is easier than kidnaps her." Baron asks.

"Those nasty theatre doesn't let her go easily. They want Serperior for becoming their slave!" Jedi says.

"Oh! Latios, It's very cruel for poor Serperior." Latias says.

"Yeah, the Pokemon that isn't dragon type are all uncivil." Latios mumbles.

"O.K., I understand the situation. I guess that this will happen." Baron says.

"You know!?" Jedi says.

"When Venusaur says about Serperior, he says with no grace. So I asked someone at the theatre and know everything about what that theatre do with Serperior. We won't tell anyone about you two. O.K.?" Baron says.

"Really?" Jedi asks.

"Yes, trust us. Now I must leave." Baron says before he walks out from Mystery Mansion. Followed by Latios and Latias.

Next days. Baron tells anyone in the theatre that he didn't find Serperior and Phantom of the Greenleaf Theatre. So they give up finding Serperior. Actually, they never care about what Serperior is!

"Well, I think we forget about our mission already." Baron says.

"Yeah, last night was a cruel night." Latias says. Baron takes out his map. Then he realizes about the location of the first shard.

"Look! The first shard is in the deepest of Greenleaf Forest!" Baron says.

"Good! Let's go." Latias says.

They walk through the forest, passing through the Mystery Mansion and to the deep forest. But they stuck when they see a large cliff. Although there's vines grow there. But the vines are all dried, make it impossible to climb us.

"What should we do?" Latias asks.

"Maybe we can find the other way." Latios says. And then they walk back to the Mystery Mansion. But when they reach the Mystery Mansion, they heard a noise from the mansion. When they go into the mansion, they find Jedi lie on the ground, with blood bleeding from his body.

"Jedi, what happen!?" Baron asks.

"I.t…It…come…to…kidnap…Serperior…" Jedi says in pain.

"Who?" Latios asks.

"P..han…to…m…Kin…g…d….om" Jedi says.

"Nasty!" Latias says. Then they quickly first-aid Jedi. He's a lot better.

"Where are they going?" Baron asks.

"Greenleaf Castle, in the deepest forest." Jedi answers.

"O.K. Jedi, you rest here. Come on Latios, Latias, let's go to help her first." Baron says. But Jedi protests.

"I will go with you." Jedi says.

"But you are…" Latias doesn't finish her world, Jedi says first.

"I can't sit here and let Serperior get hurt."

"Stubborn lizard." Latios mumble.

"O.K. If you insist to come with us. That's fine." Baron says.

"Thank you." Jedi says. Then they walk out of Mystery Mansion, heading to Greenleaf Castle. But they get stuck at the same place again.

"Awwww, how can we get to top of this cliff." Baron says.

"Leave it to me." Jedi says and walk to the vine. He closes his eyes for a moment. Suddenly, all of the vines become green again.

"How can you do that?" Baron asks in surprise.

"It's my special ability. Only I can do this. I don't know why I can do this. But I can." Jedi says.

"O.K., Let's go." Latios says.

With Jedi's Special ability, they finally reach Greenleaf Castle.

"Are you sure this place is?" Latias says.

"Yes." Jedi says.

"But it's a lot scarier than Mystery Mansion." Latias says.

"Latias, if we don't get into this place for Serperior's sake. We can't help Serperior. And we can't finish our mission." Baron says.

"It's mean…" Latios says. Baron shows his map to Latios and Latias. The location of the first shard is in Greenleaf Castle!

"Okey…" Latias says.

"What is this map?" Jedi asks.

"It's not your business." Latios says.

"That's fine…" Jedi says disappointing.

"Let's move…" Baron says. They get into the Greenleaf Castle.


	7. Chapter 7: Greenleaf Castle

**The Lost City of Twilight**

**Chapter 7: Greenleaf Castle**

**-Dungeon 1: Greenleaf Castle**

"It's scary!" Latias says, holding her brother's arm as tight as possible.

"But I think this place is lovely…" Jedi says.

"How can you tell this place is lovely!? Argggggggggg" Latias screams when an Ariados drops down in front of her. Baron defeats it with his Dragon Claw move.

"Oh! Please, will you three stop disturb me before I use my outrage on you all." Baron says. Because at the main room, there's a way to the room where the first shard lies. But four Mismagiuses appear, stealing light on the four touch on the way where the first shard lies. Make it impossible to get to that room until they can get back the light. Now Baron is frustrating from the complicate castle. He also faces many things that he never sees before, like a twisted corridor!

"How can I twist it back?" Baron thinks while they enter another room. Suddenly, the iron bars locks the door they just passed. And a Simisage appears, holding a boomerang in its hand and attack them!

…

"It's too easy…" Jedi says. Now they can defeat that Simisage. They just roll into the wood pillar where Simisage stands. When it falls, they attack it. They just beware of a boomerang and Carnivines that Simisage has cut down. But it's make they become clueless about what to go next.

"Look! It's boomerang!" Latias says. The boomerang that Simisage use to attack them are on the ground. Baron picks it up and…

"**You got Blade Boomerang. This tool can use to cut some things that too far for you to reach. It's always come back to you." **Latios says.

"I think I have got an idea…" Baron says and walk back to the twisted corridor. He uses a Blade Boomerang to hit the switch. And the twisted corridor becomes straight again.

"Yeah, we can continue now." Latias says, still holding her brother's arm tight.

Finally, they can get back all light that all Mismagiuses have stolen. And the way to the boss room open. Baron, Jedi, Latios and Latias enter the boss room. Where they find no one but a Pokemon turn back, holding his sword. Suddenly, he makes his sword disappear. Then he turns his face to them.

"Look who it is…" He says.

"I think when master Phantom sends you to that prison shall stop you now, but I was wrong. However, I can sense the first tablet shard just beyond this door." He says and looking at the door to the next room.

"By the way, allow me to introduce myself. I am the demon who serves the master Phantom, you may call me Mewtwo." Mewtwo says.

"In truth, I'd much prefer my full title; Lord Mewtwo. But I am not fussy." Mewtwo says.

Baron realizes that Mewtwo is standing on the opposite side of him. So he draws his sword, ready for attack.

"Pathetic Haxorus… In the truth that Serperior should fall into our hands already. If the loathsome musketeer snatches her away. Do you have any idea how that make me feeling inside?" Mewtwo says and bends down his head.

"Furious! Outraged! Sick with anger!" Mewtwo roars before disappear. Baron moves around, trying to find Mewtwo. But he can only hear Mewtwo's voice,

"This leaves me with a strong appetite of bloodshed." And Baron just realizes that Mewtwo has appeared behind him.

"Is there any reason why I not murder you? No, I'll just beat you within an inch of your life!" Mewtwo says. Baron quickly gets away from Mewtwo. Mewtwo just giggle and throws out his cape, ready to fight!

**Savage Heart Demon Lord**

**Mewtwo**

-20 minutes later-

"He is the hardest boss that I have faced." Baron mumbles. Because every time he slash his sword, Mewtwo always uses his hand to grab it! Sometime he steal Baron's Dragon Fang sword too! Baron has to use Blade Boomerang to take it back. Sometime he can slash him. Use after that, he summons his sword! Now he is super very hard! Baron musts use sword technique to fight Mewtwo. But finally, he won.

"Ahhh.." Mewtwo groan.

"Okey, I will let you go this time. But the next time we fight, I'd make your ear bleed with your blood from your scream! Now farewell." Mewtwo says before disappearing.

"Baron, are you alright?" Latias asks.

"Yes… Let's go…" Baron answers before they enter the last room.

The last room is a spring. There are two Pokemon in this room. One is Serperior.

"Serperior!" Jedi says and run to hug Serperior.

"Jedi, oh! Darling!" Serperior says. After a hug, Jedi turns his face to the other Pokemon,

"I thank you for rescuing my dear Serperior."

"No need to thank. It's my duty to help the Pokemon that gets into the trouble." She says before turning her face to Baron.

"Welcome, Hero of Legend. My name is Virizion. I am one of the Sword of Justice." Virizion says.

"Greeting." Baron says respectfully.

"What!? Baron!? You are Hero of Legend!?" Serperior says in shocking.

"Yes." Baron answers.

"I have waited for your visit, Hero of Legend. The thing that you're finding has protect by the protector of this forest. I am the only one who can telepathy with her." Serperior says.

"That's explain why Mewtwo kidnaps you." Baron says

"Yes. Although Those Phantom Kingdom can't get near that gate until they can gather more evil power. But they come to steal the shard because they want to stop you, Baron." Serperior answers.

"Anyone please explain me about what is the thing you say?" Jedi says with a confuse. So Baron explains everything about the legend to him.

"Hmm…" Jedi thinks.

"Okey, I make a decision. Baron, from now on, I will travel with you to help you find those shards." Jedi says.

"Really?!" Baron says.

"Yes! I'm tired of those nasty Phantom. So I want to help you and the world. This is the ninja's date." Jedi says.

"Welcome to our team!" Baron says.

"Thank you! Serperior, take care yourself while I am out, okey?" Jedi says

" Yes, now just a moment." Serperior says. She closes her eyes. Suddenly, a Celebi appear.

"Welcome, the Hero of Legend. My name is Celebi" Celebi greeting.

"Greeting the great protector of the forest." Baron says.

"I know what happen all from Serperior. I will bestow you about what you want." Celebi says. And a **Green Shard** appears next to Baron. Now Baron has one shard, three more shards to find.

"I will stay here for praying the god. Serperior says.

"I will catch you later, Baron. I will stay here for a while." Virizion says.

"Do you finish everything here?" Latios asks.

"Of course!" Baron says. Then Latios creates a light ring.

"If you finish everything, step here." Latios says. Baron and Jedi step on the light ring. And then Latios teleport them out of this dungeon. Before they get out of this dungeon, they hear Celebi says something,

"Go to the province of an erupting volcano. The thing you found will be there."


	8. Chapter 8: Tragedy of the Fire

**The Lost City of Twilight**

**Chapter 8: Tragedy of the Fire**

"Volcano!? Why it must be volcano? I hate fire!" Jedi says.

"Stop talking, Jedi. We have to hurry or those Phantom will get the second shard." Latios says.

"Awww, K. But can I stop at some place?" Jedi asks.

"Where?" Latios asks.

"Follow me." Jedi says and walks from Greenleaf Castle back to Greenleaf Forest. Three dragons follow him.

Jedi takes them into a place that like a small plain, but surround by many trees.

"This place is lovely!" Latias says.

"This place is called "Grove of Memory". This place has some mysterious power that allows you to remember the good time with the one you love." Jedi says and walks to the middle of the grove, closing his eyes and try to remember his time with Serperior.

"Wow! I will back here when I can find a boyfriend!" Latias says.

"Never!" Latios says.

"You always resist me from finding a boyfriend, don't you?" Latias says with an unpleasant voice.

"You'll know why I resist you from finding your boyfriend soon." Latios says.

"Awww." Latias says and turns her face to Baron.

"Baron, have you had a girlfriend?" Latias asks. This question makes Baron think back to his human life when he lives on a sky island called Skyloft. He was a great knight. He also has a girlfriend too.

"Let's not talk about this." Baron says.

"Nah, tell me some. Because Latios never gets in love with any girl. I want to know about the boy and his girlfriend too." Latias says.

"Ask Jedi." Baron says when Jedi come back.

"Shall we go? I have collected my good memory with Serperior enough." Jedi says.

"Yeah, let's go." Baron says before Latias can ask him.

They walk from Greenleaf Province to the next Province. The province with a volcano, Redflame Province.

Redflame province is one of provinces in the south side. This province locates in the south west of Greenleaf Province. The first time they enter this province. They found this province is very hot! Because there is a huge volcano in this province. So only fire and rock type Pokemon live here.

"It's so hot! Let's find the second shard before I melt away." Latias complains when they are in Stone Ravine, the first area of this province.

"Sorry, Latias. But according to this map, the second shard is in the deepest area of this province." Baron says.

"Again…" Latias says.

Finally, they reach the Blazolar Town, the town of fire. But when they enter this town…

"Oh no!" Latias says.

"It can't be…" Latios mumbles.

The town has been destroyed! Although only half of the town has been destroyed. But residents are in trouble! Baron and pals run into the town and found Pokemons from guild Lightview are helping the villagers. They also find Lucario and Zoroark too.

"Lucario, what happen here!?" Baron asks.

"Is those Phantoms come and destroy this town!?" Jedi asks. But Lucario shooks his head.

"No, the town has been destroyed by the erupting of that volcano." Lucario says and point his hand to the volcano next to this village.

"Just a normal natural disaster…" Latios says.

"No, not a natural disaster. In recent, this volcano has erupted more frequency. In spite of all volcanoes isn't erupt more frequency. I don't know why this volcano erupts very frequently." Zoroark says.

"Is anyone behind this?" Baron asks.

"Not from anyone"

Someone says. Baron and pals turn back and see an elderly Emboar come with a female Blaziken and a male Infernape.

"What is you mean "Not from anyone"?" Baron asks.

"This isn't coming from the natural disaster." Blaziken says.

"This isn't coming from anyone…" Infernape says.

"But this is the rage of the god of this volcano!" Emboar says.

Anyone around here is shocking.

"The god of volcano?!" Jedi says in a confuse.

"Yes, the god of this volcano is angry because we lack of worship him." Infernape says.

"The god of this volcano is angry because we don't respect him enough." Blaziken says.

"So tonight, we will have a ceremony to worship him again." Emboar says before he, Blaziken and Infernape walk away.

"Who are they?" Latias asks.

"That Emboar is the elder of this village. Those Infernape and Blaziken are his assistant." Lucario answers.

"All villagers respect Emboar. Even this town's mayor, Typhlosion." Zoroark says.

"So, they believe this disaster come from the god of this volcano." Latias says.

"Not only them, but all villagers also believe in the same this as they believe." Zoroark says.

"Nonsense…" Latios mumbles.

"We will leave soon as we finish helping those villagers. Can you help us?" Lucario says.

"Sure!" Baron says.

They finish helping the villagers at 5 p.m. Now guild Lightview are leaving already. Baron and friend decide to stay in this village. The ceremony of the god of the volcano will start at 7 p.m.

"This is strange…" Jedi says. Now they are in the hotel already.

"Yes, I never heard something about this before." Baron says.

"Do you believe this incident is coming from the god of this volcano?" Baron asks Jedi.

"No, I think someone is behind this. But no villager will believe us." Jedi says.

"I think the same thing as you, Jedi. I think those Phantom is behind this." Baron says.

Before Jedi can say anything. They hear a noise come from the next room,

"Latios! Give me back that book!" Latias says.

"Why you never stop doing such a thing?" Latios asks.

"You never know about love! Latias says.

"Let's go for a walk." Jedi says.

"I think so." Baron says. Then Baron and Jedi come out of their room and walk to the town. Enjoying the feeling of twilight before they heard a noise of someone quarrelling.

"Oh… Those twins still quarrelling together." Jedi says.

"No, this sound comes from the town's assembly." Baron says as they walk to town's assembly. Where they see someone are quarrelling.

There are many Pokemons surround five Pokemons. Two of them are Emboar and Blaziken. They are watching at other two Pokemons, Infernape and Typhlosion. Typhlosion and Infernape are catching Charizard's arms, who is madding.

"Calm down, young one. You know, no one can't change the truth." Emboar says calmly.

"You all are wrong, idiot! Although you make this ceremony for billion times, THE DISASTER SHALL NEVER END. The disaster don't cause by that god! It comes from those Phantom!" Charizard says angrily, trying to break free from Infernape and Typhlosion.

"Calm down, **Ordin**." Infernape says.

"Yes, you are wrong. Elder is right." Typhlosion says.

"YOU ALL ARE IDIOT!" Ordin shouts. Then he finally breaks free from Infernape and Typhlosion.

"I don't care what the idiot says. I will prove that you all are wrong!" Charizard says and flies to the volcano.

"That Charizard is lacking of patient." Emboar says.

"Yes, he never believes in what we all believe." Typhlosion says.

"Elder, it's time for the ceremony." Blaziken says.

"Yes, we can't neglect this important ceremony. So let's begin." Emboar says and then all villagers go to prepare for the ceremony. Baron and Jedi look at each other.

"So what should we do?" Jedi asks.

"Follow that Charizard. He is the only one in this town who don't believe in the god." Baron says. Then he and Jedi follow Charizard to the volcano.


	9. Chapter 9: Ordin the Charizard

**The Lost City of Twilight**

**Chapter 9: Ordin the Charizard**

Although Ordin says he will go to the volcano, be he doesn't. He flies to the Blazolar Spring. Then he lands and stands in the hot water. Baron and Jedi hide at the back of a rock and sneak at Ordin. But Odin isn't moving. He stands silently.

"What the…" Jedi says before Ordin punches the rock.

"ARRRRRRR. Why no one believes me!" Ordin roars while punching the rock furiously.

"Baron, what should we do?" Jedi asks.

"Go and talk to him." Baron says and walk to Ordin.

"W…Wait, Baron." Jedi says and walks to Baron. But Ordin notices them.

"Who are you?!" Ordin asks angrily.

"We are…" Before Baron can introduce themselves, Ordin says first.

"You are with those idiots, I remember you!" Odin roars.

"Wait, we are…" Baron tries to say, but Ordin doesn't listen to him.

"You come to make me believe in what you believe!" Ordin still madding.

"No! Let me…" Baron still trying to say, but Ordin still doesn't listen to him.

"If you don't go back, taste my Ruby Lance!" Ordin roars before taking out his Ruby Lance and dash to attack Baron.

Ordin is as strong as Jedi. Although he is as fast as Baron. But his attack is very high. His Flamethrower move hurt Jedi a lot.

"Jedi, leave it to me! Your Leaf Blade, Energy Ball and X-Scissor is not effective to fire and flying type Pokemon!." Baron says when Jedi tries to fight with him.

"Idiot must die!" Ordin says and slash his lance to Baron. Luckily, Baron can dodge him and counter him with a Back Slide.

"Baron! You know what is that Charizard's weak point. So you must leave it to me." Jedi says.

"But you are grass type." Baron says.

"Believe me!" Jedi says. Then Ordin uses his lance to attack Jedi. But Jedi dodges it quickly and counter Ordin with his Rock Slide move.

"ARRRR…." Ordin roars with pain and then fell unconscious.

"Jedi, you did it!" Baron says.

"You know, that Charizard's weak point is his mood. He is a hot-blooded one." Jedi says. Then they hear a noise. Latios and Latias come to escort them.

"Baron! Why you are here?" Latias asks. Baron explains everything to twin dragons.

"So this Charizard is the only one in that town that believe about the Phantom." Latios says. Suddenly, Ordin gains his conscious. He looks at them furiously.

"Oh No! He is coming!" Latias says. But Ordin seems to have calmed down.

"Your skill is good. So you aren't with those idiots. Says what do you need from me?" Ordin says.

"Why you are believe that those Phantom is the cause of the eruption?" Baron asks.

"Because that worthless Kingdom come to my town, threatening the idiot town folk. So it must be them!" Ordin answers.

"So, this is the reason?" Jedi says.

"Why do you want to ask me about this?" Ordin asks.

"It's because… No, it's not your business." Jedi says astutely. But Ordin comes and grabs him.

"Do you want to tell me or taste my Fire Punch first?" Ordin says, preparing his Fire Punch.

"Wow, calm down!" Baron says and explains everything to Ordin.

"The Legend of the Lost City of Twilight… It's the odd." Ordin mumbles.

"Although it seem strange. But I believe you." Ordin says.

"So, can you let us go?" Baron says.

"I decide. I will join you." Ordin says.

"Why?" Jedi asks.

"Because I hate those idiot villagers and that worthless kingdom. So I want to revenge them." Ordin says while showing his fist.

"Thank you!" Latias says.

"Before I can be more rude, let me introduce myself. My name is Ordin the Charizard. I am dragoon." Ordin says. He is wearing a red dragoon armor.

"What should we do next?" Latios asks.

"Today let's call it a day. We will go to the volcano tomorrow." Baron asks before he and his pals go back to the village.

The next day, after a preparation, they go to the Redflame Volcano. Redflame Volcano is a lot hotter than the town.

"It's too hot!" Latias complains.

"This is just a trail, not a crater, lass." Ordin says.

They go to the top of the volcano. Sometime they must use Ordin's Flamethrower to get rid of the log that block their way. Finally, they reach a crater.

Redflame Lava Sea is the hottest area in the Land of Legend.

"Why the second shard must be kept here." Latias says. Because they just realize the area of the second shard is in this Redflame Lava Sea. Now they must beware of falling into the Lava. Because only Ordin can resist the Lava. But the other can't, especially Jedi.

"Look!" Baron says and hide at the back of a rock. Everyone does the same thing as he does.

"What's the matter?" Latios asks.

"Those one.." Baron says and point his finger to the group of some people… The Phantom!

"They are bursting the volcano! This is the cause of the eruption!" Jedi says.

"I will go and finish them now!" Ordin says and trying to go to fight with those Phantom. But Jedi holds him back.

"Hold on, we must make a plan." Jedi says.

"Yes, no plan equal no successful." Someone says. Everyone looks back and see a brown bull coming.

"You are the Hero of Legend, right? Virizion told me everything about you. My name is Terrakion, one of the Sword of Justice." Terrakion introduces himself.

"You says like you have a better plan." Ordin says.

"Yes, see that ship?" Terrakion says and point his horn to a big ship on the Lava Sea.

"They can even build a ship to sail on the Lava!?" Latias says.

"This is a plan, I will go into that ship and use my power to destroy that ship's controller. You all go into that place." Terrakion says and point his horn to the old sanctuary.

"That place has the thing you are finding. And we will come back and meet here after we complete our mission" Terrakion says.

"It's too dangerous for you!" Latias says.

"Believe me. I am the sword of Justice. I won't fail in this mission." Terrakion says and sneaks into the ship.

"He's gone." Latios says.

"Come on, everyone. We must believe in what Terrakion says. Let's go!" Baron says as they go into the second dungeon.


	10. Chapter 10: Inferno Sanctuary

The Lost City of Twilight

Chapter 10: Inferno Sanctuary

**-Dungeon 2: Inferno Sanctuary**

"Let's find the second shard before I melt away…" Latias groan.

"Stop groaning, Latias." Ordin says.

"Now, where to go next?" Baron says. They are in a large room. But beyond them are a vast lava sea. It's impossible for Baron and Jedi to cross it.

"Baron, look that!" Jedi says and point his finger to a sculpture, where there are many bomb flowers growing there.

"Use Blade Boomerang to fire those bomb flowers!" Jedi says. Baron throws Blade Boomerang to a bomb flower. It makes them explode. That sculpture shatters. And the stone eye rolling to the platform near them.

"Jedi, it's mean that…" Baron says.

"Of course! We have to roll it. Let's roll!" Jedi says and jump on the stone ball.

"Wait!" Baron says and jump on the stone ball too. Follow by Ordin (Although Ordin has wings. But he doesn't like to fly.) Then they roll the stone ball to the other side of the lava sea.

"Roll and Rock!" Jedi says. Then he finds himself stuck in the lava sea.

"ARRRRRRR." Jedi groans. Then he bounces back to the stone ball.

"Are you fun? " Ordin says with a crafty smile. Yes, Ordin kicks Jedi into the lava sea.

"Ordin, you will pay for this!" Jedi says and dash into Ordin, making them fall into the lava sea together.

"That isn't nice…" Baron says as they climb on the stone ball. Then they continue rolling the stone ball.

They roll the stone ball until they reach the other side of lava sea. Then they enter the next room. Where they find a Rapidash dancing in this room Then a Rapidash attack them. But they quickly finish the battle by throwing Blade Boomerang to put on its fire, then they attack it. After they can defeat it, a large chest appears. Inside this chest contain…

"**You got Flame Bow. This bow is full with the power of fire. Use it to shoot the faraway object. You can also swap the normal arrow to the fire arrow too."** Latios says. Then Baron shoots the arrow to a switch. Then the door open.

"Finally…" Jedi says then they reach a boss room. Baron unlocks the door and then they go to the last room.

The last room is dark. There are many unlit torches. Suddenly, all torches are lit. And the fire of all torches comes to merge together in the middle of this room. When the fire are merging. They can hear a soft voice come from nowhere,

"What is your truth? Show it to me!" Then fire at the middle of this room burst. And a white dragon appears!

**Blazing White Dragon of Truth**

**Reshiram**

Reshiram starts her attack by flying and use her flamethrower, making the dark room become incandescent!

"Let's do anything before she burns my body!" Jedi says while dodging Reshiram's attack.

"But how can I attack her?" Baron asks.

"Look! Her forehead!" Latios says. Baron looks at Reshiram's forehead and see a scar.

"I see… But how can we attack her scar? We can never be able to attack it! Reshiram is so tall! Although we can use Flame Bow, the scar is too small to shoot!" Baron says.

"Leave it to me!" Ordin says before he takes a Flame Bow from Baron's hand. Then he shoots Reshiram's scar without missing. Reshiram roars with a pain before falling to the floor.

"How can he shoot that small target?" Baron thinks before they go and attack Reshiram. Before Reshiram gain her conscious. Then she continues her attack. But this time, she uses an ultimate attack such as Fusion Flare and Blue Flare. Causing more damage to Baron and friends. But Ordin can finally shoot her scar. They attack her until she is defeated.

"Your fighting is so impressive, Hero of Legend." Reshiram says after the battle finish.

" You have proven your truth to me. So I will bestow this power to you." Reshiram says before she summons a red shard and gives it to Baron. Now they can college two shards, only two shards remain.

"Head to the province of raging sea. The thing you find will be there." Reshiram says calmly.

"Thank you, the great dragon of truth…" Baron says gracefully before they warp out of the dungeon.

"Where's Terrakion?" Latias says when they finally get out of the dungeon. But there's no sight of Terrakion. And Phantom's ship is still here.

"Don't you think he has captured in that ship?" Jedi says.

"Impossible! Terrakion is so strong. He will never get caught by that nasty kingdom!" Latios says.

"Is anyone ready?" One of Phantom grunt says.

"Yes! The ship will board in three minutes. So prepare yourself!" Another grunt says.

"What should we do?" Baron asks.

"The answer is clear!" Ordin says before sneaks into the ship.

"Ordin, wait!" Baron says, but he's too late. Ordin is in Phantom's ship already.

"That fire type is a hot-blooded one. So we have no choice but follow him." Latios says. Then they follow Ordin into the ship. Then the ship board.

"Ordin, can you stop doing suck a risky thing?" Latios says.

"Risk?! I just want to help Terrakion!" Ordin answers.

"Terrakion is fine! You don't need to worry about him. But now, you make us stuck in this ship!" Jedu says.

"Now we are on this ship. Why don't we go to escort Terrakion?" Ordin says.

"Says the fire type…" Jedi groans. Because the ship is on lava sea.

They sneak into the next part of Phantom's ship. Trying to avoid the Phantom grunt. Finally, they find Terrakion. Who has captured by those Phantom grunt. Ordin uses his Air Slash to free him from ropes that tie him.

"As I say…" Ordin says.

"Sorry Ordin. For not believe you." Jedi says.

"That's fine…" Ordin says. But Baron hears he mumbles something,

"Why everyone never believes me?" Then Baron pays his attention to Terrakion.

"Terrakion, where is the controller room?"

"Follow me." Terrakion says and run to the next room. Baron and group follow him.

Finally, they can reach this ship's deck. The controller room is just upon them. But before they can enter the controller room, someone comes out of that room.

"Oh hello! We meet again…" He says.


	11. Chapter 11: The Mysterious Face

**The Lost City of Twilight**

**Chapter 11: The Mysterious Face**

"Mewtwo…" Baron mumbles.

"How graceful that you still remember my name. But apologize me for can't remember your name…" Mewtwo says.

"So this damn kitty is one of them…" Ordin mumbles.

"Don't you dare call me kitty…" Mewtwo says with a creepy voice.

"But you rick your life sneaking into this ship, how dare are you! So I must have some presents for you…" Mewtwo says.

"It's mean…" Latios says.

"Oh! Don't be afraid! It's just a little game. I call it "5 Minutes of Lethal Life"…" Mewtwo says.

"5 Minutes of Lethal Life…" Baron says.

"The rule is simple. You have five minutes to survive from this ship. Or else, YOU DIE!" Mewtwo says before he disappears.

"What does he mean we have five…" Ordin doesn't finish his word. They hear a loud noise from the engine room. And they see all Phantom grunts abandon the ship and fly away with their Turbo Jet.

"Oh no! They bomb the engine room. This ship is sinking!" Latias says.

"We must escape now!" Latios says.

"No! We can't!" Terrakion says.

"Why!?" Ordin says.

"This ship is full with an explosive chemical. If we escape and let this ship sink into the lava sea, THE VOLCANO WILL ERUPT AGAIN! THIS TIME THE ERUPTION WILL BE MUCH BIGGER THAN BEFORE! ALL PART OF BLAZOLAR TOWN WILL HAVE BURRIED IN THE LAVA SEA!" Terrakion says.

"That's cruel!" Latias exclaims.

"So what should we do!?" Baron asks.

"We have five minutes left to sail this ship to the shore!" Terrakion says. Then they run to the controller room. Terrakion dash to the wheel and take control this ship.

"Baron! Latios! Latias! You all go to check those chemicals. Jedi! Ordin! Help me control this ship." Terrakion says. Everyone does the same thing as Terrakion commands.

Now only one minute has left. The ship is near the shore. But…

"Blast it! Those Phantoms blocks away to the shore!" Terrakion says when he sees a big rock block the way to the shore.

"Terrakion, SORRY!" Ordin says and push Terrakion away. Then he takes control the wheel.

"What are you doing!?" Jedi asks.

"WAIT AND SEE!" Ordin says. They he crashes the rock with the Phantom's ship! Lucky for them that Baron and twin dragons is protecting the chemical from the crash. So finally, they all survive.

"Let's continue our mission before I use my Shadow Claw on you all." Ordin says. Now they are in Blazolar Town. But Ordin doesn't want to stay in this town any longer.

"Do you have any idea about the province of raging sea?" Baron asks while they pass the Stone Valley.

"Of course! Bluewave Province!" Latias says.

"Then let's go." Baron says. Then they continue their voyage to Bluewave Province.

Bluewave Province, another province on the south side of Land of Legend. This province is half land and half sea. So this province is home of water type Pokemon. This province locates in the south east of Greenleaf Province. (East of Redflame Province.) The first area they enter is Tropia Beach.

"Tell me Baron. If you are human turn into a Pokemon, why you turn into a Haxorus?" Latios asks.

"Um… Haxorus is my favorite Pokemon. And it also a dragon type. This type is my favorite type." Baron answers. This answer satisfies Latios.

"Look! Someone is coming!" Latias says and points her hand to a colt, who is running toward them.

"You are Hero of Legend right?" He says.

"How can you know me?" Baron asks.

"Virizion and Terrakion tell me. My name is Keldeo. I am one of the Sword of Justice too!" Keldeo says.

"Hi! Keldeo." Latias greets him.

"So, you come to find the third shard, right?" Keldeo asks.

"Yes! Do you have any idea about where is it?" Baron asks.

"Hmm… Not really. But I have heard that there is an old ruin under the sea. I think the third shard is lying there" Keldeo says.

"Make sense!" Baron says. Because he finally realizes the location of the third shard in his map is in the sea.

"But how can we go underwater? We all are not a water type." Ordin says.

"Although you want to go to the sea. You can't do it right now. Because now there's a storm happen in this sea for thirty-six days. So no ship sets sail into the sea now." Keldeo says.

"So when the storm ends?" Baron asks.

"I don't know." Keldeo answers.

"What should we do while waiting for the storm end?" Jedi asks.

"In Marinary Dome next to the town, there's a tournament start there today." Keldeo says.

"Is that tournament allowing us to take part in?" Ordin says.

"Of course!" Keldeo says.

"Alright, let's go." Ordin says. Then they walk into Marinary Town, the tropical town. Then they go to Marinary Dome to take part in the tournament. But Baron, Latios and Latias decide not to take part in this tournament. So only Jedi, Ordin and Keldeo take part in this tournament.

"Welcome to Marinary Tournament! I am Swampert, the founder of this tournament! The tournament will hold here for 3 days. All participants must pass four rounds of this tournament, so let's start!" Swampert says and the tournament begins!

-1 day pass-

Now the tournament is in the second round. Ordin, Jedi and Keldeo can pass the first round. In this second round, Ordin and Jedi can pass to the semi-final round. But…

"The winner is Samurott!" Swampert announces after a battle of Keldeo and Samurott in a samurai suit.

"How can Keldeo get beaten by that Samurott…" Baron mumbles.

"That Samurott is the champion of this tournament in the last year." Latias says.

"I hope Ordin or Jedi can beat him…" Baron mumbles.

Now they are in the semi-final round. In this round, Jedi must face Ordin. And Samurott must face a Feraligatr in the gladiator suit, even his head is covered with an iron helmet.

After a fierce battle, Ordin finally defeats Jedi with his type advantage, make him pass to the final round.

"So tomorrow, you must face that Samurott to be a champion, right?" Jedi asks after a battle. Now Samurott and Feraligatr are in the middle of the battle. And the final round will be held tomorrow.

"At this time, your type will be disadvantaged against that Samurott." Latias says.

"Why do you know that Samurott will be Ordin's adversary?" Baron asks.

"It's a sure thing! That Samurott is the last year's champion. He also can beat even Keldeo. So he must never get beat by that Feraligatr." Ordin says. But then, they hear an announce about the result of Samurott and Feraligatr's match.

"The winner is Feraligatr!"


	12. Chapter 12: An Unsinkable Ship

**The Lost City of Twilight**

**Chapter 12: An Unsinkable Ship**

Samurott faints on the floor after he had defeated by Feraligatr. Everyone in the stadium is shocking.

"Look like I must face that Feraligatr instead of that Samurott." Ordin says.

"But why Samurott losses? He is so strong!" Keldeo says.

"Do you know who is that Feraligatr?" Baron asks Keldeo.

"I have never seen his face before. I wonder who is he?" Keldeo answers.

"So, I must face that Samurott, right?" Jedi says. Because he and Samurott must battle for the third place in this tournament.

"I think you should go and rest now. Both of your rivals are so strong." Latias says before they go to rest.

-The next day-

Ordin is preparing for his match. The battle between Samurott and Jedi is finished already. With his type advantage, Jedi finally defeats Samurott, making him become the third place in this tournament. So only one match remains, the final match.

"Good morning, Everyone! Now this tournament is in the last match. The final battle between Charizard and Feraligatr!" Swampert announces as Ordin and Feraligatr are walking to the ring.

"I won't use my moves, Charizard. Because I don't want to win with my type advantage." Feraligatr says.

"I can defeat you if you have my type advantage or not!" Ordin says.

"But I warn you, no one can win against my Sapphire Axe." Feraligatr says.

"Bring it on!" Ordin says, preparing his Ruby Lance.

"As you will!" Feraligatr says and prepares his Sapphire Axe.

"Now! Ready and…. BRAWL!" Swampert announces. The bell rings. And the battle begins!

Although Feraligatr is quite slow, his attack and defend is high! His skill is as good as Ordin. So this battle is very excited!

"I will put everything in the next move!" Ordin says.

"I will defeat you!" Feraligatr says. Both he and Ordin are very tired from the battle. Now they want to finish their battle in the next move.

"Yahhhhh!" Ordin and Feraligatr dash to each other. Then they attack each other when they pass each other. After they pass each other, they still stand. Everyone in the stadium is exciting about who will collapse first.

"Arrrrr…." One Pokemons collapse on the floor, leaving the other one becomes the winner.

"The winner is…. Charizard!" Swampert announces. Everyone is clapping their hands to celebrate Ordin's victory.

"Ordin! You can do it!" Jedi says as he and other run into the stadium. But when they reach Ordin, Ordin collapses on the floor.

"Ordin! Are you alright?!" Latias asks.

"Y..Yes. I…a..am fine!" Ordin answers.

After the match, Jedi, Ordin and Feraligatr go to get their trophies.

"Congratulation! Ordin and Jedi in the first place and the third place!" Keldeo says when they walk out of the stadium together.

"But that Feraligatr is very strong! I wonder who is he?" Ordin says.

"Does the storm ends?" Baron asks Keldeo. But before Keldeo answer, Swampert runs toward them.

"I finally found you! Sceptile, Charizard and Keldeo! I'd like to invite you all to aboard my Luxury Ship." Swampert says.

"Why you invite us?" Jedi asks.

"Because I want all participants of this tournament to relax on my Luxury Ship. So please accept my invitation!" Swampert says and turn his face to Baron, Latios and Latias.

"You are their friend, right? So I allow you to come with them too!" Swampert says.

"But we have an important mission to do, we can't accept your invitation!" Latios says.

"Latios! This is our good change! We can aboard his ship to go and find the third shard in the middle of the sea!" Baron says.

"So, will you all come?" Swampert asks again.

"Of course!" Baron says. But Keldeo shakes his head.

"I have to go to meet other Sword of Justice today. So I afraid I can't accept your invitation." Keldeo says.

"How disappointing… Anyway, the ship will aboard from the harbor at 3 p.m. today and come back to the harbor at 3 p.m. tomorrow. So don't miss it! See you!" Swampert says before he runs away.

"I must go too. Anyway, when you are in the middle of the sea, beware of the storm! The storm happened in this sea for thirty-nine days. See you!" Keldeo says before he runs away. Then Baron and friends go to prepare themselves for this afternoon event.

6 p.m., Swampert's Luxury Ship aboard from the harbor, to the Bluewave Sea.

"This is cool!" Jedi says. Now they and other tournament are having dinner together with Swampert. Everyone seems happy except Feraligatr, who is restless for something.

"Don't you afraid that the storm will cause this ship to capsize?" Samurott asks.

"Never! This ship is S.S. Bluewave, the unsinkable ship!" Swampert says. While they all are fun, Latias leaves the living room and go to this ship's prow. She stands and looks into the dark sea.

"When can I find my sweetheart?" Latias says. Then she cried. Suddenly, someone wraps his arms around Latias's waist.

"I am the one who loves you." He says.

"It's because you are my brother! If you love me, why don't you let me find my sweetheart?" Latias grouses.

"You know, Latias. It is a rule of our tribe. We can't get married with a non-dragon type Pokemon." Latios says.

"But you never let any dragon type Pokemon become my boyfriend!" Latias says with her tear.

"All male Pokemons in this world are evil…" Latios says.

"Especially YOU!" Latias says angrily.

"Soon you will understand the reason why I resist you from finding a boyfriend." Latios says. He still wraps his arms around Latias's waist. But they never realize that someone is watching them.

"I wish that I could turn back time to revive my girlfriend…" He says before disappearing into the ship.

Suddenly, Latias sees a ship sailed toward Swampert's ship. But that ship isn't an ordinary ship.

"Latios, what is that ship?" Latias says and points her finger to the ship in the darkness. It makes Latios become shocked.

"It's Ghost Ship! The ship that always appears in Bluewave Sea and come to haunt the other ship! No one could survive if he or she sees it!" Latios says while he still shocking.

"We must go and warn other passenger about this!" Latias says. But before they can do anything, the ship crash into something.

"Blast it! The ship is running into the reef!" Latios says. And they realize that the ship is starting to capsize! They run to the dining room to tell the other passengers.

"Don't you say this ship never capsize? So what will we do now!?" Samurott says.

"It looks like I have no choice. ABANDONED SHIP!" Swampert commands. Everyone runs to find the lifeboat and then escape with them. Baron and friend help other passengers to escape with the lifeboat. Now only Baron and friend remain on the ship. But suddenly, a storm rise! A huge whirlpool appears around the ship! Making them have no way to escape with the lifeboat.

"Baron! What should we do?!" Jedi shouts.

"I hate water!" Ordin roars.

"Latios, I'm afraid…" Latias says while holding her brother's arm.

"Latias, I will protect you!" Latios says.

"Everyone! Run to the prow!" Baron says. He and his friend run to the prow to find the other way to escape from this ship. But they find no way to escape from this ship!

"Look like we meet the end…" Baron says.

"We can't give up!" Ordin roars. They continue to find a way to escape from this ship. But finally, the whirlpool sucks an unsinkable sink into it, with Baron and friends too…


	13. Chapter 13: Scarley the Feraligatr

The Lost City of Twilight

Chapter 13: Scarley the Feraligatr

Baron wakes up in the ship. He's still alive! He looks around the ship and found Jedi, Ordin, Latios and Latias unconscious on the floor. Baron wakes them.

"Finally! We are alive!" Jedi says.

"But where are we?" Latias says. They get out from the ship and…

"What! Why there are many ruined ships around here?!" Latias says.

"Blast it! We are in the Ship Graveyard!" Latios says.

"What is Ship Graveyard?" Baron asks.

"It's a place where all ships that has sucked by the whirlpool come to gather together! I think it's just a stupid tale, but it's true!" Latios says.

"So, how can we escape from here?" Latias asks. Baron checks his map and realizes that the Ship Graveyard is located near the Tropia Beach.

"I think there's a way that connect this place to the Tropia Beach. So let's find it!" Baron says. Everyone agrees with him. They continue searching for the exit. But they don't notice that someone is watching them quietly in the ship…

"Although we can escape from here, how can we get near the ruin?" Baron asks.

"Yes, and there's a Ghost Ship around the sea. If we run into them…" Latios say.

"Don't say about that ship…" Baron says before he sees something.

"Is that the Ghost Ship you mention?" Baron asks and points his finger to something. Everyone look at the thing that Baron points and see a huge ship anchors there.

"What the…?!" Ordin says.

"It's meant the Ghost Ship lures the other ship here…" Latios says.

"I think we can find the exit near that Ghost Ship…" Baron says and walks into the Ghost Ship.

"Wait…" Jedi says before they follow Baron.

"Baron! What will happen is there's any ghost still here." Ordin says.

"Don't mention about the ghost…" Latias says, holding her brother's arm again.

"I think the ghost will start eating at the female Pokemon first." Latios says.

"Wahhhh…. Latios! Don't say something like that!" Latias says.

"Just Kidding…" Latios says. Suddenly, they hear a loud noise.

"Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh"

"W..What is that" Jedi says. Then Jedi sees Serperior in front of him.

"Oh! Dear Serperior!" Jedi says.

"What are you talking about? There's no one there" Ordin says.

"Can't you see?! Serperior is in front of us!" Jedi says.

"Come to me…" Serperior says. Then Jedi walks to her easily and then he collapses.

"Jedi!" Ordin says and run to Jedi. But then he sees someone next to Jedi.

"Ordin… Come with me" She says. Then Ordin walks to her easily and collapses.

"What the…?!" Baron says. Then he sees Latios and Latias move to the empty area next to Ordin and collapses.

"What happen here!?" Baron thinks. Then he sees someone, a girl with bronze hair.

"Link… Come and Play with me…" She says. Then Baron walks to her easily. But before he can reach her, he gets slapped by someone.

"GET IT OUT OF YOUR HEAD! THAT'S NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND, THAT'S THE PHANTOM THAT DARKRAI CREATE TO LURE YOU!" Someone says. The Baron regains his consciousness. He sees no girl with bronze hair. But instead of her, he sees a Feraligatr in the armor suit slaps other of Baron's friends. Then they all regain their consciousness.

"Wha… What happen?" Jedi says after he regains his consciousness. Then they all see a pitch black Pokemon appear next to them.

"GRRRR… You all will repay for this! I will report this to master Phantom!" Darkrai says before he disappears. Then Baron and his friends including Feraligatr escapes from the Ship Graveyard to the Tropia Beach.

"Who is he?" Baron asks.

"He is Darkrai. He uses the Ghost Ship to lure the other ship here. Then he creates a phantom to haunt them. Then he will suck up your soul!" Feraligatr says.

"Anyway, thank you for rescuing us, Feraligatr." Baron says before he realizes something.

"Hey! You are the Feraligatr that was participating the tournament at the Marinary Dome! How can you come here? I thought that you had escaped with those lifeboats?" Baron asks.

"Thing is, I didn't escape with those boats. I stayed in the ship all the time. When I woke up inside the ship, I see you guy was there too. Then I stalked you all the way until I found you all get haunted by Darkrai's nightmare. So I come to help you all." Feraligatr answers.

"Why don't you escape with those lifeboats?" Ordin asks.

"I just want to suicide myself." Feraligatr answers.

"What! Why do you want to do such a thing?" Ordin asks.

"There's no meaning in this world for me. So I want to suicide myself." Feraligatr answers.

"If you want to suicide yourself, why you help us?" Baron asks.

"Because I owe you all." Feraligatr says.

"Owe what?" Baron asks.

"When I see you all stuck on that ship and stuck in this Ship Graveyard. I see you all never give up! You all always find the solution of the problem. So I won't suicide myself anymore. Because of you  
all" Feraligatr says.

"But Feraligatr, if that Darkrai creates the phantom to lure the other Pokemon, why don't you get lured by him?" Baron asks.

"Because he can only create the Phantom of the one you love. My beloved is no more in this world…" Feraligatr says with a sad face.

"Sorry for bringing back your bad memory…" Baron says.

"Never mind. Anyway, What is the thing that Darkrai says meant " I will report this to master Phantom"?" Feraligatr says.

"So Darkrai is one of them…" Latios says.

"Who is "them"?" Feraligatr asks.

"Phantom Kingdom, the nasty kingdom that always come and makes a bad thing happens in every area around this land." Ordin says.

"I have heard about them. But why they come after you?" Feraligatr asks.

"Should we tell him?" Baron asks.

"I think we should. Because he helps us." Jedi and Ordin say. Then Baron tells anything about the legend of the god to Feraligatr.

"Hmmm… So you are finding the shards of legend to open that gate, right? Can I come with you all?" Feraligatr asks.

"Should we let him join?" Baron asks.

"Of course! He helps us and he also a great fighter too!" Everyone says. Then Baron says to Feraligatr.

"Yes, you can come with us."

"Thank you! I won't disappoint you all!" Feraligatr says with glee.

"Anyway, do you have a name?" Ordin asks.

"My name is **Scarley** the Feraligatr. I am a gladiator." Scarley says.

"Glad to meet you, Scarley." Everyone says.

"But how can we get to that ruin? We have no ship." Jedi says.

"No Prob. Just follow me!" Scarley says and walks toward the Tropia Beach. Everyone follows him.

Scarley leads Baron and friends to a sealed cave. He breaks the rock that sealed the cave's entrance and enters it. Baron and friends follow him. But when they reach the large room inside the cave, a group of pirate come out and surrounds them.

"Oh no a pirate!" Latias says. But when Feraligatr takes off his helmet, all pirates places down their weapon.

"Sorry! Captain Feraligatr!" They say.

"What! Scarley, it's mean that you are the pirate's leader?!" Jedi asks.

"Yes, this is the reason why I must wear my helmet all the time. But don't be afraid, we never go to pirate anyone. We just a group of pirate that sailed the ship over the sea, finding a hidden treasure. This place is Pirate's Stronghold" Scarley says before he enters a room. When he comes out, he changes his cloth to the pirate cloth. But he still wears his armor.

"Now follow me!" Scarley says and lead Baron and friend to the dock. Where a ship waits there.

"This is my private ship. I allow you all to use it to find the third shard." Scarley says.

"Wow! Thank you Scarley!" Everyone says before they and Scarley boards the ship. Then they sailed the ship to the middle of Bluewave Sea. Then they dive (Scarley's ship can be both a ship and a submarine.) into the Bluewave Seafloor and sail to a place where the third shard is lying.


	14. Chapter 14: Seafloor Ruin

**The Lost City of Twilight**

**Chapter 14: Seafloor Ruin**

**-Dungeon 3: Seafloor Ruin**

"Wow! Thisplace is lovelier than those Greenleaf Castle and Inferno Sanctuary!" Latias says when they enter the main room of Seafloor Ruin.

"I hate this place." Ordin says. Because the first room of this dungeon is filled with water. So Ordin has his hard time to pass that room.

"But I love this place." Scarley says.

"Because you are a water type! You are the only one in our team that can stay underwater as long as you like!" Ordin says.

"Please stop making me mad!" Baron says.

"Have you got any clue about where to go next?" Scarley asks.

"Not yet…" Baron says. Then he walks around the main room. There's a huge staircase that allows them to climb from the first floor to the second floor. In the first floor has two doors, the east one and the west one. The second floor has three doors, the south one that they just pass, the east one and the west one.

"SO, which room should we go next?" Scarley asks.

"Let's look around." Baron says. Then when they walk around the main room in the both floors, they realize that the west room of the first floor is the only room they can enter. But when they enter that room, the found a huge water wheel blocking their way. So they must come back to the main room.

"Blast it! Now where can we go next? There's no room we can enter!" Scarley says before he punches the wall.

"Calm down, Scarley." Ordin says.

"Hmm, Baron's have got any idea?" Jedi asks.

"I think we should go back to the second floor…" Baron says before he finally realizes something.

"I know!" Baron says before he jump and grab a switch. Suddenly, the staircase move!

"Hey! Now we can pass!" Latias says.

"I think this place won't be hard as those two before." Latios says before they continue their adventure.

- A few hour pass-

"Idiot! The room that we just pass is the east side!" Ordin roars.

"Stupid! The room that we just pass is the west side! Not the east side!" Scarley roars.

"You pathetic! We just pass the south side! Not the east side or the west side!" Jedi roars.

"You all are idiots…" Latios mumbles.

"So, what is the next place that we just pass?" Baron says.

"East side!" Ordin says.

"West side!" Scarley says.

"South side!" Jedi says.

"This place is a lot uglier than those two dungeons." Latias says.

- A few hour pass-

Finally, they enter a big room, where they must fight with a huge Octillery. After a fight, a big chest appears. Inside this chest contains…

"**You got Wave Hammer. You can use this hammer to smash down something and make them flat." **Latios says. Then Baron uses Wave Hammer to smash down the switch to continue their adventure.

- A few hour pass-

"Finally, it's over…" Ordin says. Now they are in front of the boss room after they filled the water in the main room. Then Baron unlocks the boss room and then they go inside it. In the boss room is just a small room that has a hole that lead them to the lower floor. Then they jump into the lower floor. The last floor contents only one big room. This big room has a big platform in the middle. Around the platform is water. When they enter the room, they hear a familiar sound.

"It's you again…" Mewtwo says. He is standing in the middle of the room.

"What do you need this time…" Baron says angrily.

"Oh, sorry! I am terribly busy for finding a clue that can make Master Phantom opens the gate to the Lost City of Twilight. But I prepare someone to play with you now. So, ENJOY PLAYING!" Mewtwo says before disappear. Then Baron and friend feel something is swimming in the water around the platform. It appears and then attacks them!

**Creator of the Vast Sea: Kyogre**

"Baron! Don't kill him! He is the protector of this province! He must be brainwashed!" Latios says.

"So, what should I do?!" Baron asks.

"Just make him regain his consciousness!" Latios says.

"As you say!" Baron says before he takes out Wave Hammer and go to the edge of the platform. Looking for Kyogre's movement. Kyogre is swimming around the platform, and then he dashes to the platform to attack Baron and friends. When he gets near the platform, Baron smashed the Wave Hammer to stun him. Then he can attack Kyogre. After that, Kyogre dives into the deep water. Then he fills the water to this room! And then he swims back to the room, making Baron and friends must swim to the surface.

"So, how can we attack him this time?" Ordin asks.

"Leave it to me!" Scarley says while he is taking the Wave Hammer from Baron and swim back to the battle room. Scarley swims swiftly, trying to avoid Kyogre's attack. When he gets a change, he lands on Kyogre's back and smashes Kyogre's head. Making Kyogre fall to the platform below. So he can attack Kyogre. Finally, Kyogre regains his consciousness, and then he lowers the water level.

"Apologize me for attacking you, the Hero of Legend." Kyogre says.

"Not a big deal, the great Kyogre." Baron answers.

"Now allow me to grant you this thing." Kyogre says before he summons a Blue Shard and then give it to Baron. Now Baron has three shards, only one shard left.

"Go to the province of sparking field. The thing you find will be there." Kyogre says.

"Thank you, the great Kyogre." Baron says before he remembers something.

"The great Kyogre, allow me to ask you a question." Baron asks.

"Yes." Kyogre says.

"Did you the one who cause the storm to appear in Bluewave Sea?" Baron asks.

"Not this time. Although I always cause the storm to appear in Bluewave Sea, but not this time. This storm is last for forty days. I never cause the storm as long as this." Kyogre answers.

"Thank you, the great Kyogre." Baron says before he and his friends warp out of this dungeon.

"So, Baron, do you have any idea about who cause the storm to appear in Bluewave Sea for forty days?" Scarley asks. Now they are in Marinary Sea. Scarley decides to leave his pirate army for a long time to join Baron's team.

"No, I don't think this storm is caused by that Phantom Kingdom." Baron answers.

"So who?" Jedi asks.

"I have no idea…" Baron answers.

"Whatever, does anyone know about the province of sparking field?" Ordin asks.

"That's Yelspark Province." Latias answer.

"Then let's go!" Baron says before they leave Bluewave Province to travel to their next destination.

Meanwhile… At the Phantom Kingdom.

"So, that Baron has obtained the third shard already, right?" Phantom asks.

"Forgive us!" all Phantom grunts say.

"Now, what will you do next?" Phantom asks.

"Not worry, this time that Baron won't be able get near the last shard. I have prepared a trap at the Yelspark Province already" Mewtwo says.

"What is your trap?" Phantom asks. Mewtwo whispers it to Phantom. Then phantom says something with an evil smile,

"Baron, your game will over as soon as you get near the last shard…"


	15. Chapter 15: Lumiere the Ampharos

**The Lost City of Twilight**

**Chapter 15: Lumiere the Ampharos**

Yelspark Province is the last province in the south side of Land of Legend. It' locates in the middle of Greenleaf Province, Redflame Province and Bluewave Province. It's also the location of the biggest city in the south side of Land of Legend too. This province is a home of Electric and Steel type Pokemon. The big city called Yelspark City is located in the middle of this province. So Baron and friends must cross the Yelspark Field, the field that surrounds Yelspark to get to the city. When Baron and Friends enter the city, they must register as the visitor of this city to enter Yelspark city.

"Why we must register?" Baron asks.

"Because this city is a high-security city. So all Pokemon in this city must register themselves to prove that they have entered this city legally. Plus, you will get your I.D. too." Latias answers.

"What is I.D.?" Jedi asks.

"It's a stupid proving that you have entered this town legally. You must show this I.D. to enter the store or any building in this town." Latios says.

"Why you think it's stupid?" Baron asks again.

"You will see soon." Latios says. Then an Audino brought them six I.D.s.

"Here you are. Enjoy your travel in this city!" Audino says.

"Thank!" Baron answers. Then they pick their I.D. Baron's is navy. Latios's is silver. Latias's is gold. Jedi's is green. Ordin's is red. Scarley's is blue.

"Now we can enter the city." Jedi says.

As they enter the city. They find out that this city is the biggest city that they have seen.

"Remind me of Castelia City of Unova Region. Skyloft is not as big as this one." Baron thinks.

"Baron, where is the location of the last shard?" Latios asks. Baron looks at his map and says.

"At the east of this city." Baron answers. This city is divided into five parts. North Yelspark City, South Yelspark City, East Yelspark City, West Yelspark City and Central Yelspark City (Now they are in the North Yelspark City). Latios comes close and looks at the map Baron is holding.

"Hmm… The location of the last shard isn't in the East Yelspark City. But it's in Yelspark Complex." Latios says.

"Yelspark complex?" Baron asks.

"That place is a home of many industrial factories." Latias says.

"Then let's go." Latios says. But everyone except Latias protest.

"No, I think I will go to the library first." Baron says.

"And we will travel around this city for a while." Jedi, Odin and Scarley say.

"We can't waste our precious time with those stupid things." Latios says.

"But we can't enter the complex now." Baron says.

"Why?" Latios asks.

"Because all factories is opening. I think it's a bad idea to go inside the complex while there are many Pokemon working in there." Baron says.

"You are right…" Latios accepts.

"So, today we will travel around this city. And we will come back to the Central Yelspark City at the dinner time." Jedi says before him, Ordin and Scarley walk to the central square.

"Baron, why do you want to go to the library?" Latios asks.

"Because I have something that I want to know." Baron says. Then he, Latios and Latias walk together to Noctowl Library, the biggest library in Land of Legend. It's located in the North Yelspark City.

Latios goes to the history book zone. Latias goes to the fashion magazine zone. Baron goes to the Pokemon book zone. He wants to know more about Pokemon. Although he has some data about Pokemon because he has played many Pokemon games when he lived in the human world, but he still have to learn more.

"Hmm… Arceus is the god of all Pokemon. And there are many Legendary Pokemon too." Baron is reading the book that explains about the Legendary Pokemon. Until he reads to a page that explains about one Pokemon…

"**It sleeps in a deep-sea trench. If it flaps its wings, it is said to cause a 40-day storm."**

Then he reminds that the storm in Bluewave Sea is a forty-day storm too. It's mean…

"Is this Pokemon is the cause of that storm?" Baron thinks. But then, he hears a noise from the reading zone.

"What is that noise?" Baron thinks. He puts back the book to the shelf and runs to the reading zone. When he gets to the reading zone, he sees many Pokemon is running in panic.

"What happen here?" Baron asks Noctowl, the owner of this library, who is in this zone too.

"Sir! It's terrible. The inner zone of this zone is inhabited by many wild Pokemons. And there's two Pokemons go inside that zone. But until this time, they haven't come back. One of them is my grandson." Noctowl says.

"What?!" Baron says. Then Latios and Latias come into the reading zone.

"Baron, what happen?" Latias asks. Baron explains everything to both dragons.

"So, what should I do?" Noctowl says.

"Leave it to us!" Baron says. Then he, Latios and Latias go inside the inner zone.

"This zone is terrible!" Latias says.

"Just a little farther." Baron says. Then they enter the deepest room of the inner zone. In this room, they see two Pokemons are talking together. One of them is an Ampharos in the bard suit, he is reading a book. And another one is a silver goat that Baron doesn't know what kind is that Pokemon, he is watching that Ampharos.

"**Lumiere**, I think we should go back to the outer zone. Your grandfather must worry about you now." A silver goat says.

"O.K." Lumiere says. When he put the book back on the shelf, he notices Baron and friend.

"W…Who are you?!" Lumiere says.

"Lumiere! I think those three are wild Pokemons!" A silver goat says.

"N…No! We are…" Baron tries to explain. But they don't listen to Baron.

"Leave it to me!" Lumiere says and walks to Baron. Then a battle begins!

Although Baron can defeat Lumiere easily, Lumiere has proven himself that he is a skilled fighter. His skill is as good as Scarley. He can use his Topaz Harp as a powerful weapon too.

"Lumiere, are you alright?" A silver goat says.

"Listen to us! We are not wild Pokemons! Noctowl sent us to look for two Pokemon that have entered the inner zone!" Baron says.

"Gramp sent you?! Oh no! Sorry you all for not listen to you." Lumiere says.

"My name is Lumiere the Ampharos. I am Noctowl's grandson." Lumiere says.

"Now, let's head back to the outer zone." Latios says. But a silver goat interrupts him.

"Your battle skill… You must be no one other than the Hero of Legend!" A silver goat says.

"Why do you know us?" Baron asks.

"Because the legend has destined us to meet each other. I am Cobalion, the leader of the Sword of Justice." Cobalion says.

"You are one of the Sword of Justice too?" Baron asks.

"Yes." Cobalion says.

"My name is Baron the Haxorus. I am the Hero of Legend." Baron says.

"So, the legend destined you to find the last shard in this city, right?" Cobalion says.

"Yes, we have to wait until the night to go and get the last shard." Baron says.

"What are you all talking about?" Lumiere asks. Baron and Cobalion explain everything to him.

"So, if you let that Phantom to be the first one who touch the Power of the God, that's terrible, right?" Lumiere says.

"Yes!" Latias answers.

"Now let's head back to the outer area." Latios says. Then they all head back to the outer area.

"Lumiere! You are safe!" Noctowl says.

"Sorry for making you worry." Lumiere says.

"Now I must leave. Baron, I will escort you at the Yelspark Complex tonight." Cobalion says before he walks out of the library.

"Now, I think we must go. Jedi, Ordin and Scarley must wait for us at the Central Yelspark Complex already." Baron says before they walk out of the library. But when they just get out of the library,

"Wait! Baron." Lumiere shouts and runs after Baron.

"Lumiere, why are you after us?" Baron asks.

"Because I have made my decision to join your adventure from now on." Lumiere says.

"What! You want to join our team?" Baron says.

"Because I hate those Phantom. So please, let me join you." Lumiere says.

"What do you think?" Baron asks Latios and Latias.

"Sure thing! He is a skilled fighter too." Latias says.

"So Lumiere, welcome to our team." Baron says.

"Thank you!" Lumiere says.

"Now let's go. I don't want Ordin burns this city or Scarley crashes the building or Jedi kidnaps someone because we are late, don't you?" Latios says. Then Baron, Latios, Latias and their new friend, Lumiere walk to the Central Yelspark City together.


	16. Chapter 16: A Night in Big City

**The Lost City of Twilight**

**Chapter 16: A Night in Big City**

"What!? What happens to your clothes?" Baron asks when he, Latios, Latias and Lumiere meet Jedi, Ordin and Scarley at the Central Yelspark City. But their cloth isn't the same as the one they use to wear.

"Don't you know, Baron? This is the city of fashion. We don't want to wear our out-of-fashion cloths that we use to wear." Jedi says. He, Ordin and Scarley are wearing teenager clothes.

"But you all are too old to wear that cloth!" Baron says.

"No. Baron, your age is 21. But our ages are 17." Scarley says.

"What! You all are only 17!?" Latias says.

"Yes. Anyway, who is that Ampharos?" Ordin says.

"My name is Lumiere. I have joined your team since Baron has helped me in Noctowl library." Lumiere says.

"Why do you want to join our team?" Scarley asks.

"Because I hate that Phantom Kingdom." Lumiere says.

"Lumiere, don't you ever think that you are too weak to join our team?" Jedi says.

"JEDI!" Baron roars.

"Jedi is right. Lumiere, I think you waste your time and your life to join our team." Scarley says.

"Why do you think that I am too weak to join our team?" Lumiere asks.

"Because you are Bard. Bard is the weakest job in the world. And you are an Ampharos. Ampharos is a weak Pokemon." Ordin says.

"WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU THREE?!" Baron roars. But Lumiere still calm.

"What is the thing that you use to decide which Pokemon or job is strong or weak?" Lumiere says. This sentence makes everyone in Baron's team silent.

"Do you think it's good to decide which Pokemon is good enough to join this team by judge by power?" Lumiere still asks.

"Although I accept the fact that Bard is one of the weakest job in this world. But every land in this universe needs both strong and weak Pokemon." Lumiere says.

"I use to think that Lumiere is soft. But in the truth, he is so hard!" Baron thinks.

"Stop talking, Lumiere. We're sorry about what we just say about you." Jedi, Ordin and Scarley says.

"I forgive you all. Because we are friend together!" Lumiere says with a smile.

"Lumiere is a lot scarier than those three…" Baron thinks.

" Now, Lumiere, do you want to change your cloth? You have a spare." Scarley asks.

"If you say so…" Lumiere says. Then Baron and friends go to have dinner. Lumiere changes his cloth from a bard suit to a teenager suit at the restaurant.

"Tell me, Lumiere. How do you use your harp to attack the enemy?" Jedi asks while they are having dinner.

"Well, when I play me Topaz Harp, it seems to have some magic hidden inside." Lumiere answers.

"Magic?" Ordin asks.

"Yes, when I play the harp, that magic unleash from my harp. And I use that magic to attack enermy." Lumiere says.

"Strange…" Scarley says.

"So, Lumiere. Can you play any song for us?" Baron asks.

"Sure thing!" Lumiere says before he play his harp. The song that he plays is very familiar to Baron. He remembers that he had heard this song before at Skyloft.

"This song is so beautiful!" Latias says.

"This song is called "Ballad of the Legend". Cobalion teaches it to me. He says this song has some mysterious power." Lumiere says.

"Lumiere, as you say, when you play that song, I can feel some kind of magic come out of that harp." Latias says.

"Yes, this is mysterious harp, isn't it?" Lumiere says.

"No mysterious." Latios says.

"Why?" Everyone asks.

"Because the power that Lumiere use to attack enemy isn't any kind of magic. It's just a power of that harp." Latios says.

"Why do you know that power from Lumiere's harp isn't any kind of magic?" Baron asks.

"Because magic is lost. Very few Pokemon in this universe can learn magic. Most of Pokemon that can learn magic is a Legendary Pokemon. I have never seen any non-legendary Pokemon that can learn magic." Latios says.

"But all psychic type can use magic too, isn't it?" Baron asks.

"Don't get confuse of move, ability and magic, Baron. Most magic that psychic type use isn't the true magic. But it is their own ability or move." Latios says.

"Can you use any kind of magic?" Baron asks.

"Yes, Baron. I and Latias can use magic because our ancestor passed it to us." Latios answers.

"That make sense…" Baron says.

"Now, let's get going." Latios says. Then they walk out of the restaurant and go to the Yelspark Complex.

When they arrive the Yelspark Complex, they find Cobalion wait for them here.

"So you are the leader of the Sword of Justice…" Jedi says after Baron introduces Cobalion to them.

"Baron, I have searched around this complex already. And I have found the place where the last shard lied already." Cobalion says.

"Where?" Baron asks.

"Follow me." Cobalion says. Then he walks into the complex. Baron and friends follow him.

While they are travelling in the Yelspark Complex, Baron gets near Latias and asks her a question.

"Latias, why Latios is so serious about this mission?" Baron asks.

"He says he hates that Phantom, but I think he has more reasons." Latias answers.

"Next, why Latios is so arrogant? He seldom talks to everyone except me and you." Baron asks.

"Because he believes that dragon type is the best type. And the other types is not as worth as dragon type." Latias answers.

"W…Why he thinks that?!" Baron asks.

"It's because…" Latias says before she whispers the rest answer to Baron.

"It's can't be…" Baron says.

"But it's true. This explains why Latios never let me have a non-dragon type boyfriend." Latias says.

"So it's mean you are…?" Baron asks.

"Yes, he is…. And I am …." Latias answers.

"Does anyone know that he is …?" Baron asks.

"All dragon type Pokemons except you know." Latias answers.

"If he is …, so why he helps us?" Baron asks.

"Because he…" Latias says. Then she whispers the rest answer to Baron.

"This explain…" Baron says.

"Latias! Baron! Hurry up or you will get lost!" Scarley shouts.

"Let's go, Baron. But please don't tell anyone about this. And don't tell Latios that I have told you about who is he." Latias says before she and Baron go to escort everyone.

Cobalion lead Baron and friend to an old factory.

"This facility use to open. But after an accident here, the facility is close." Cobalion says.

"When?" Baron asks.

"Three months ago." Cobalion says.

"Again…" Baron mumbles.

"What again?" Latias asks.

"Recently, there's many disasters appear in this land. The erupting volcano in Redflame Province. The forty-day storm in Bluewave Province. And the accident in Yelspark Province. I think there must be someone behind this…" Baron says.

"That Phantom Kingdom behind this." Latios says.

"No, those Bluewave and Yelspark disaster isn't coming from that Phantom. And I start to think that the erupting volcano in Redflame Province isn't coming from those Phantom. Because the thing that they do inside the volcano isn't strong enough to make that volcano erupt. And if they make that volcano erupt, they'll die in that volcano too. I think that they just collect some ore from that volcano to make an ultimate weapon and use it to attack this land. So the disaster from Redflame Province isn't coming from that Phantom for sure." Baron says.

"Serperior has contacted me yesterday. She says the Greenleaf Forest has an evil aura from nowhere. But she says that aura isn't coming from that Phantom. So there must be someone behind this." Jedi says.

"Ignore it, Baron. It's just your presumption." Latios says.

"By the way, you must pass the obstacle that block your path. Then you must face the protector of this place in battle. So, good luck, Hero of Legend. I and the rest of the Sword of Justice will wait for you at The Lost City of Twilight." Cobalion says before he runs to The Lost City of Twilight.

"Let's go…" Baron says before they enter the facility. But they never know that someone is watching them in the darkness.

"Celebrate as you want. After you get the last shard, YOU DIE!" Mewtwo says before he disappears into the darkness.

-Meanwhile-

Somewhere in Land of Legend, far away from Baron and friends, far away from Phantom Kingdom, in the forsaken place. No one lives there except one Pokemon. His skin is as dark as the night sky. His eyes are as red as blood. He walks to an altar, where a book lay there. He open that book and read it again for the sixth time. Then he says,

"Listen to me, the god of destruction. I am the one who summons you. Please come to this earth and destroy everything!" He says.


	17. Chapter 17 Yelspark Researching Facility

**The Lost City of Twilight**

**Chapter 17: Yelspark Researching Facility**

**-Dungeon 4: Yelspark Researching Facility**

"How can we process to the next room?" Baron says. Because when they enter the first room of this facility, the door to the next room is tightly shut, so they can't process to the next door.

"And what the hell why this dungeon is so dark?" Ordin says. Now he, Jedi, Scarley and Lumiere change their clothes back to the one they use to wear.

"It's because the main switch that control the electrical system of this place is close due to the shutdown of this facility." Lumiere says.

"Jedi, go ahead and grab that switch." Scarley says. Jedi climbs the wall to reach the main switch. When he turns on the switch, the electrical system of this place is running again. And the door that uses to tightly shut is open wide.

"Let's continue." Baron says before they process to the next room.

"Oh! What the!?" Jedi says when they enter the next room. Because this place is so complicated!

"I start to think that Seafloor Ruin is a bit lovely when I compare that place to this place." Latias says.

"And how can we cross that gap?" Scarley asks.

"Don't you see that conveyor belt?" Baron says.

"WHAT! It's mean that we must run on the conveyor belt to cross to the next room?!" Ordin says.

"Look like we have no choice." Baron says.

"It's easy as pie!" Jedi say before he walks to the conveyor belt. Then he runs on the conveyor belt. In a few second, he finally passes the gap.

"Come on! It's your turn!" Jedi says. Then Ordin and Scarley walk to the conveyor belt and start to run on it. But it's not as easy as Jedi does. Because Jedi runs very fast. But Ordin and especially Scarley is a lot slower than Jedi. So they have a hard time to run on the conveyor belt. But finally they can do it.

"Baron! Lumiere! It's your turn!" Ordin shouts.

"You all are stupid." Baron says.

"What!?" Scarley says. Then Baron walks to the switch and then he turns off the switch. It makes the conveyor belt stops running.

"WHATTTTTTTT THHHHEEEEE …..?" Jedi, Ordin and Scarley shouts angrily.

"Next time please look around before you do something." Baron says while he comes to escort Jedi, Ordin and Scarley.

"Why don't you tell us first?!" Jedi asks angrily.

"I want you all to have some fun." Baron says.

"It isn't fun." Scarley says.

"Never mind, so let's process to the next room." Baron says. Then they enter the next room.

"Wow! What is that flower? It's cute!" Latias says when they enter the next room, where they find a bed of flower grow there.

"Why there is a bed of flower grow here?" Baron says.

"Em… If I were you, I won't touch that flower." Lumiere says.

"Why?" Latias says and picks up a flower.

"Because it's a bomb flower. If you uproot it, it will start to explode." Lumiere says/

"Awwww. What should I do?!" Latias says while she run around, holding a bomb flower in her hand.

"Throw it to somewhere!" Baron says. Latias does as Baron says. It makes her survive from the explosion of a bomb flower, But…

"I will kill you an annoying sister!" Latios roars. Because Latias throws a bomb flower to Latios. It makes Latios takes damage from the explosion of a bomb flower.

"Sorry brother…" Latias says.

"By the way, where is Jedi?" Baron asks before Jedi appears.

"Yo! Everyone!" Jedi says.

"Jedi, where are you going?" Baron asks.

"I just go to that platform where I found this thing." Jedi says before he show them a bag.

"What is that bag?" Baron asks.

"It's Bomb Bag." Lumiere says.

"Bomb Bag?" Baron says.

"**That Bomb Bag allows you to spare a number of bomb flower. And you can take those bomb flowers everywhere and it won't explode! You can use bombs to burst the rock or the other thing too!"** Latios says.

"Good!" Baron says before he picks up bomb flowers and keeps it in Bomb Bag.

"Use that bomb to explode the wall there!" Ordin says. Baron picks up a bomb and throws it to the rock that block their way. When a bomb explodes, it reveals a door to the boss room.

"Let's go!" Baron says before they enter the boss room.

The boss room is different from the other room in this facility. It looks like no electricity has sent to this room.

"Strange…" Baron says before an electrical system in this room run. And a pitch black Pokemon appears.

"What is your ideal? Show it to me!" He says before a real fight begins!

**Sparking Black Dragon of Ideal**

**Zekrom**

Zekrom starts attacking Baron and friend with his powerful Thunderbolt.

"It's time for my Surf and Aqua Tail!" Scarley says. But Baron resists him

"Do you mad?! You are water type. You will get zapped by that Thunderbolt!" Baron says.

"I think we should throw a bomb to him." Ordin says. Baron does ask Ordin says. But Zekrom grab the bomb that Baron has thrown and then he throws it back to Baron.

"That too closes!" Baron says after he just dodge a bomb that Zekrom throw back to him.

"Baron! Leave it to me!" Lumiere says. Then he takes out a bomb. But he just holds it.

"Lumiere! Are you mad!? The bomb will explode if you still hold it!" Jedi says.

"Just wait…" Lumiere says. And before a bomb explodes, he throws it to Zekrom. This time Zekrom can't throw it back to Lumiere. So he becomes unconscious.

"Now! Our change!" Baron says.

A battle continues. Zekrom don't use only his Thunderbolt, but he uses his Fusion Bolt and Bolt Strike too. But finally, he loses.

"You have proven your ideal to me. So please take this." Zekrom says before he bestows a Yellow Shard to Baron. Now Baron has collected all shards already. So all shards merge into a Tablet of Legend.

"Thank you! The great Zekrom." Baron says.

"Now, go to the Lost City of Twilight. The god is waiting for you at that place." Zekrom says before Baron and friend warp out of this facility.

Mewtwo is lurking in the darkness. He has watched Baron and friends of all time.

"Now, let's start our plan." Mewtwo says.


	18. Chapter 18: Dragon's Lament

**The Lost City of Twilight**

**Chapter 18: Dragon's Lament**

"**I was thinking that after I get the last shard from Yelspark Researching Facility, I can get back to my human world. And I will become a human again. But I was wrong. My adventure doesn't end. It's because of that Phantom Kingdom…"**

-Three Hour Ago-

Outside Yelspark Researching Facility, all members in Baron except Latios and Latias become unconscious after they get out from Yelspark Researching Facility. It's because Mewtwo…

"Damn you, Mewtwo! What did you do to them?" Latios roars.

"I will tell you later. But I have something that I want to tell you." Mewtwo says.

"If you want us to hand over The Tablet of Legend to you, FORGET IT!" Latios roars.

"No, you know, we Phantom Kingdom can't get near that gate because Arceus uses his power to protect it. I just want you to cooperate with us." Mewtwo says.

"NEVER!" Latios says.

"Latios, don't try to conceal yourself. I know that you aren't an ordinary Pokemon. But you are the D…" Mewtwo says. But Latios interrupts him.

"Mewtwo, you aren't a dragon type Pokemon. So you aren't worth enough to call me with that name." Latios says.

"Whatever, I know that you help Hero of Legend because you want that Power of the God. Isn't it?" Mewtwo says.

"Nonsense." Latios says.

"Latios, you are the (Latios: Don't call me with that name.). You are the great one. If you cooperate with us the Phantom Kingdom, master Phantom will grant you everything you want. It's better than letting that Baron gets that power. Because he will use it to get back to his human world. I know that you hate human as much as you want that Power of the God. So cooperate with us. And you will get everything you want." Mewtwo says.

"Latios! Ignore him!" Latias says.

"…" Latios doesn't say anything.

"If you decide to join us, just grab that Dragon Fang Sword and kill Baron and his friends." Mewtwo says.

"Latios! Don't do that!" Latias says.

"…" Latios still silent. Then he decides to grab Dragon Fang Sword.

"Latios! No!" Latias says and grabs her brother's arm. But Latios pushes her away. It makes Latias become confused. Why Latios pushes her away. He has never done such a thing before.

"Very good. Just slash that sword to Hero of Legend's neck. And then kill Baron's friend!" Mewtwo says. But it makes Latios laugh.

"Idiot Mewtwo. You want me to cooperate with you. But you command me to kill Baron and his friends. How silly are you…" Latios says.

"What!?" Mewtwo says.

"If I do as you say, it's mean that I must kill my own sister and I must suicide myself too." Latios says.

"Latios! Thank heaven!" Latias says.

"Latios! You idiot! I've plans to use you as a pawn to kill Baron and his friends. But you ruin my plan. YOU MUST DIE!" Mewtwo roars.

"Not this time…" Baron says after he finally regains his consciousness.

"Although I fail to kill you, but I have some precious gift to you!" Mewtwo says before he attacks Baron again. But this time, after he attacks Baron, he takes out a dark crystal and stick it on Baron's head.

"Mewtwo, what did you do with #$%&!#." Baron says before he realizes that he can't speak his original language anymore. Now he can only speaks a strange language.

" # $%&*! #$ #+! $$%&*%^^+_)%^(" Baron tries to say. But no one can understand his language.

"What did you just do to Baron!?" Latios says.

"You will see soon." Mewtwo says.

Suddenly, Baron's skin changes from his dark gray skin (Baron is a shiny Haxorus.) to a dark purple color. A strange pattern appears everywhere around his body.

" #$%#$$##$#" Baron says.

"Lovely, isn't it? That curse that I place on your head is a curse that makes you become a shadow Pokemon forever!" Mewtwo says.

" # #%#$ %#^^&^&_^&^%*^^%*" Baron says.

"And Latios, I must punish you too for ruining my plan!" Mewtwo says before he releases his ultimate Dark Pulse. It makes Latios fall unconscious.

"Latios!" Latias screams.

"And I will take this too! See you again!" Mewtwo says before he takes The Tablet of Legend from Latios.

" ! %## %%# " Baron says. Then he tries to get it back from Mewtwo. But Mewtwo disappears before he can take it back.

" $$ % # ##% % ##$$!" Baron roars.

"Baron!? What happen to you?" Jedi asks after him, Ordin, Scarley and Lumiere gains their consciousness.

"Mewtwo curses him. He also attacks Latios and takes The Tablet of Legend too!" Latias says.

"That's cruel!" Lumiere says.

" #$^%&* Mewtwo!" Ordin says**. (Pokedragon: I don't want to type a bad word.)**

"What should we do now!?" Scarley ask.

"Latios's injury is so harsh. He can survive for only thirty minutes." Lumiere says.

"… Go to the Lost City of Twilight. I think Cobalion and his underling can help Baron and Latios." Jedi says.

"Brother… Please… Don't die…" Latias says. Then Scarley carries Latios's body on his back. Then they go to The Lost City of Twilight.

**At the Phantom Kingdom…**

"Your plan fell again, Mewtwo." Phantom says.

"But I can steal their Tablet of Legend. So we have got a much more time." Mewtwo says.

"Good! Now create a barrier around our kingdom. So they will have no idea to come and retrieve that tablet. AND THE POWER OF THE GOD SHALL BE MINE!" Phantom says.

**Side Story 1:**

I am sleeping in my room. This night is so cruel. There's a thunderstorm outside. It makes me can't sleep. I am worried about him. He is a good brother. He is the only one who as strong as me. But he is cursed… Suddenly, my room's door open, he is coming into my room. He is holding his favorite doll. But this time, his skin is as dark as a night sky. His eyes are as red as blood. It makes me scared. But his face makes me sad too. Then he says.

"Brother, what happen to me? Every time I heard a scream of a thunderstorm, my body become this. I am too scared to tell our parents. Please brother, tell me what happen to me."


	19. Chapter 19: The Ancient Emblem

**The Lost City of Twilight**

**Chapter 19: The Ancient Emblem**

"Baron, what happen to you?" Cobalion asks. Now Baron and friends finally arrive The Lost City of Twilight.

"# !$%# $" Baron says.

"What language is that?!" Terrakion says.

"Mewtwo cursed him. Then he attacks Latios. And he also steals Tablet of Legend too!" Latias says.

"What?!" Keldeo says.

"Now, what should we do?" Jedi asks.

"I…g…no…re…me….He…lp….Ba…ro…n….f…ir….st." Latios harshly says.

"Are you mad?! We will never abandon our friend!" Scarley says.

"But how can we help him?" Ordin asks.

"Alright! We know how to help him!" Cobalion says. Then he and his underling come at Latios's body. They all close their eyes. But it makes Latias become mad.

"NOOO! Don't do that! Someone stop them!" Latias says. But she's too late. All Sword of Justices has given their power to Latios already. It makes Latios heal from the injury. But it also makes all Sword of Justice collapse on the ground.

"They have given Latios their power. It makes them must go into a deep sleep for a long time." Latias says.

"How can we awake them?" Lumiere asks.

"They won't awake unless a strong magic user come and use their magic to awaken them. I and Latios don't have such a strong magic like that." Latias says.

"They all are idiot. They give me a power that I don't need…" Latios says.

"But how can we help Baron?" Jedi asks.

"Baron's curse can lift with my magic." Latios says. But when he comes to life Baron's curse. Baron draws his sword and slashes it at the space near Latios.

"Baron?! What are you doing!?" Latios asks.

"! #$# $#%%%^#$ #" Baron answers.

"Thank you for your answer. It helps us a lot." Latios says before he continues lifting Baron's curse. Finally, Baron's curse has lifted.

"Finally…" Baron says. Now his skin color is dark gray again.

"Baron, why you slash at the space near Latios?" Latias asks.

"Don't you see?" Baron asks.

"No, we saw nothing." Scarley says.

"There was a wild Pokemon next to him. It tried to attack Latios. So I must defeat it before it attacks Latios." Baron says.

"But why can you see it?" Ordin asks.

"I think it because I am a shadow Pokemon." Baron says.

"So…" Latios says and then he shows a dark crystal that Mewtwo use to curse Baron.

"At first I think that I should destroy this crystal. But this time, I think we should keep it. Because it makes Baron gains an ability to see an invincible foe or invincible thing. But don't worry, I can change you back to your shiny Haxorus form if you want. And this time, when you become a Shadow Haxorus, you can say with your original language too. " Latios says.

"O.K. As you say." Baron says.

"But what should we do next? Tablet of Legend is no more with us. And that nasty Phantom Kingdom has created a barrier to protect their kingdom, so we can't go and retrieve it now." Latias asks.

"Latios, the ancient book that you hold. Is it having a clue about this?" Baron asks.

"Hmm There's some pages that I can't read. It's because the language that has written here is strange…" Latios says.

"Let me see…" Baron says. After a while, he finally realizes something.

"Latios, change me to Shadow Haxorus." Baron says.

"Why?" Latios asks.

"I think that strange language is a Shadow language. So only Shadow Pokemon can read it." Baron says.

"O.K." Latios says before he changes Baron into a Shadow Haxorus. Then Baron reads the Shadow Language that has written in the ancient book.

"After the group of darkness steal a key to open the gate to The Lost City of Twilight. There is only one thing that can withstand their power. It's Ancient Emblem. There are five emblems in total. One of them is in the kingdom of darkness. One of them is in the kingdom of ancient earth. One of them is in the kingdom of snowy mountain. One of them is in the kingdom of the stormy sky. And the last one is in the lost land. If the Hero of Legend can gather three of them, they will have enough power to break the barrier of darkness." Baron says.

"So, we must find three of them to break that barrier." Latias says.

"According to the thing that Baron says, the kingdom of darkness must be the Phantom Kingdom. The kingdom of ancient earth must be the Earth Kingdom. The kingdom of snowy mountain must be the Mist Kingdom. And the kingdom of stormy sky must be the Sky Kingdom." Latios says.

"So, we must go to the Earth, Mist and Sky Kingdom to get three emblems, right?" Ordin asks.

"Yes, we can't get Phantom Kingdom's Emblem. And I have no idea what is the lost land." Latios says.

"Latios, do you thing that the lost land is the…" Latias says before Latios interrupt her.

"I don't think so, Latias." Latios says.

"Now, let's go." Ordin says. But Baron protests.

"Wait. In this book has more information according to the Hero of Legend." Baron says.

"Read it." Latios says.

"The Hero of Legend can't complete his mission by himself. So he must find his companions. In total, there's eight Heroes/Heroine of Legend in total." Baron says.

"Eight?!" Latios says.

"The first one is the Here of Dragon. The second one is the Hero of Forest. The third one is a Hero of Fire. The fourth one is a Hero of Water. The fifth one is a Hero of Thunder. The sixth one is a Hero of Earth. The seventh one is a Heroine of Snow. And the last one is a Hero of Wind. Each hero and heroine will hold their sacred weapon, a weapon that has a mysterious power." Baron reads. Then Latios turns him back to shiny Haxorus.

"Dragon, Forest, Fire, Water, Thunder, Earth, Snow and Wind…" Latios mumbles.

"I think Jedi, Ordin, Scarley and Lumiere must be the Hero of Legend too." Baron says.

"How do you know?" Lumiere says.

"Because you all have destined to join our adventure. And you all hold a sacred weapon too. And you type is matching the type of Hero of Legend." Baron says.

"Sacred Weapon?" Ordin says.

"Emerald Katana, Ruby Lance, Sapphire Axe and Topaz Harp." Baron says.

"Who will believe that the pirate will become a Hero of Legend." Scarley says.

"So, we must find the Hero of Earth, the Heroine of Snow and the Hero of Wind too." Jedi says.

"Latios, what should we go first?" Baron asks.

"I think we should go to the Earth Kingdom first. It's located in the Orsand Province." Latios says.

"Now, let's go!" Baron says.

"I wonder who is the Hero of Earth." Ordin says while they run out of The Lost City of Twilight.


	20. Chapter 20: Clash on the Ancient Earth

**The Lost City of Twilight**

**Chapter 20: Clash on the Ancient Earth**

"Baron, I still don't get it. How do you know that our weapons are the sacred weapon that Heroes of Legend hold?" Jedi asks. Now they are in a speed train to Le Terra Town, the town in the middle of Orsand Province.

"Because I can sense some mysterious power come out of your weapon. That mysterious power is just like a mysterious power from my Dragon Fang Sword, Wyvern Shield and Master Sword…" Baron says.

"What is Master Sword?" Scarley asks.

"Um… Never mind." Baron answers.

"So, the rest Heroes/Heroine must have the sacred weapon too. It will be easier for us to find them." Ordin says.

"Latios, after we reach the town, where to go next?" Ordin asks.

"Palace of Earth, a place where the king of Earth Kingdom stays is at the end of the desert. So, after we reach the town and prepare ourselves, we will travel across the desert to Palace of Earth." Latios says before they hear an announce from the train driver.

"Attention passengers. Now the speed train has reached the Le Terra Town safely. Please check your baggage and prepare to leave the train. Thank you."

"Let's go." Baron says.

Orsand Province is one of four provinces in the north side of Land of Legend. This province is known as Earth Kingdom. This province contains a vast desert. So many ground type Pokemons live in this province.

"Baron, I must warn you something, Earth Kingdom is a kingdom that loves to fight. They are very fierce. So we must give a respect to the king that rules this kingdom." Latias says.

"Got it." Baron says.

"Let's go now." Latios says. Then they head out of the town and travel to Orsand Desert.

"This is hell…" Ordin says.

"I am thirsty." Jedi says.

"How can people in Earth Kingdom survive in this desert?" Lumiere says.

"Does anyone need water?" Scarley says before he uses Surf to anyone.

"Thank you, Scarley." Baron says.

"Scarley, YOU MUST DIE!" Ordin says before he punches Scarley. But his punch only makes Scarley laugh.

"Sorry. Ordin. I forget that you are fire type." Scarley says.

While Jedi and Lumiere is stopping Ordin and Scarley from their fight. Latios asks Baron something.

"Baron, if you are a human that turn into a Pokemon, why do you become a Haxorus?" Latios asks.

"Well, the first thing is because I am the chosen Hero who uses the power of dragon. So I have destined to become a dragon type Pokemon. The second thing is Haxorus is my favorite Pokemon. And the last one is… Haxorus's personality is suiting me. Haxorus is a strong fighter and it can be kind to its friend. But it can be fierce to its enemy too." Baron says.

"So this makes you become a shiny Haxorus?" Latias asks.

"I think so…" Baron says.

"Hey! Dragons, I think we reach the Palace of Earth." Ordin says. Then he points his finger to a palace in the middle of the desert. But there's a huge valley with a river between them and Palace of Earth. Luckily, there's a big bridge that link between the desert and the palace. But on the bridge…

"Why there are many soldiers on that bridge?" Jedi asks.

"I think they are guarding the Palace." Lumiere says.

"I think if we talk to them, we can pass the bridge." Baron says. Then they go to the bridge, but when they reach the big, a guard says,

"INTRUDERS! INTRUDER! PROTECT THIS PALACE!"

"No! We just…" Baron tries to explain, but all guards don't listen to him. They hold their weapon in their hand and coming to attack Baron and friends!

"Look like we have no choice, WE MUST FACE THOSE GUARD AND TRY TO REACH THE PALACE!" Baron says.

"But there's too many of them! And this bridge is so long!" Jedi says.

"Do you want to finish our mission or let that Phantom Kingdom rule the world?" Baron asks.

"Fine!" Jedi says. Then a battle on the big bridge starts!

-10 minutes pass…-

Many soldiers of Earth Kingdom have sacrificed themselves to protect the Palace of Earth. But there's still many soldiers survive. And they are coming to attack Baron and friends.

"Huff Huff… Why there are so many soldiers?" Baron says.

"Just a little further!" Ordin says. But then, four bullets come from nowhere and go straight to Jedi,Ordin, Scarley and Lumiere's body. After bullets reach their body, it makes them become immovable.

"What happen!?" Scarley says while he tries to move himself. But it's no use. Then a Garchomp jumps from nowhere.

"You are the one who shoots my friends!" Baron roars.

"…" Garchomp doesn't say anything.

"Why you must attack them!?" Baron roars.

"…" Garchomp still silent.

"Are you deaf?" Baron asks.

"…" Garchomp still silent.

"O.K. If a fight is a thing you want, it's a fight you will get!" Baron says before he draws his word.

-10 minutes pass-

A dragon faints on the big bridge. And another dragon looks at the lose dragon with a savage face.

"It can't be…" Latias says.

"Baron loses?!" Latios says.

Garchomp looks at him with a savage face. Then he takes out a rifle and points it at Baron's chest.

"NOOOOO!" Latios says. But suddenly, Garchomp puts away his rifle and runs away. And a group of Pokemons comes out of the Palace of Earth. One of them wears a king's crown. He is a Tyranitar.

"Who are you? How can you pass my guard and reach my palace?" A Tyranitar says.

"We are…" Before Latios says, a Tyranitar says first.

"You all have sacred weapons. So you all must be Heroes of Legend. Finally the legend comes true…" Tyranitar says.

"You know us?!" Baron says after he finally regains his power.

"The legend of our kingdom says that one day, when the kingdom of darkness arises, the Heroes of Legend who hold sacred weapons will come to this kingdom." Tyranitar says.

"As you say, we are Heroes of Legend." Baron says.

"Apologizes my guard for attacking you. They do that because they must protect my kingdom. I am king Tyranitar. I rule over the Earth Kingdom." Tyranitar says.

"Greeting the king of Earth Kingdom. My name is Baron. I am the Hero of Legend who use the power of dragon." Baron says. Then Jedi, Ordin, Scarley and Lumiere come to introduce themselves after an immovable curse from Garchomp's bullets have lifted.

"Does that Garchomp is your soldier?" Baron asks.

"Yes, he is the strongest soldier in my kingdom. But he never talks to anyone in this kingdom." Tyranitar says.

"Is he deaf?" Baron asks.

"I think not. By the way, what is the reason that brings you all to my kingdom?" Tyranitar asks.

"Actually…" Baron says. But Tyranitar interrupts him.

"Let's go and talk about your reason in my palace." Tyranitar says. Then he, his soldier, Baron and his friends walk into the Palace of Earth.

**Side Story 2:**

I walk inside my palace. I still think of the incident that happens in the last night, when my brother came to my room. He has transformed into a Shadow Pokemon. He has asked me about what happen to him. I have no choice but tell him the truth, the truth that our parents hide it in the darkness. Only my parents, the seven sages of our kingdom and I that know the truth about his Shadow form. When he was born, he has a Shadow Pokemon gene in his body. It's made him become half normal and half shadow Pokemon. So my parents and seven sages use their magic to seal my brother's shadow side. Although they successfully sealed the shadow side of my brother, they know that my brother still can turn into a shadow from every time that his heart feels the power of darkness. So they keep my brother in our palace of all time. I have promised him that I won't tell anyone about what happen last night. It makes him become happier. In the morning, he has turned into his normal side again. But the incident last night make he didn't trust everyone except me anymore. He says our parents don't love him because they didn't tell him the truth. Now, I reach his room. When I enter it, my brother is playing with his favorite doll. He doesn't have any friend except me and his lifeless dolls because our parents always keep him in our palace. And my father always forced me to go outside and trained myself. So I don't have too much time to play with him. It made him has a Major depressive disorder. In the truth, I'd prefer to play with him more than trained myself. Because he is the only one is our kingdom (Maybe in this land.) that as strong as me. Actually he isn't my brother. He is my twin. I am a few minutes older than him. So he always respects me as his elder brother, not his twin. And I always treat him like my younger brother too. When he sees me coming into his room, his face change from a sad face into a happy face.

"Good morning, brother!" He says with a smile.

"Good morning, brother." I say. He is the only one in our kingdom that can make me smile…


	21. Chapter 21: The Demise of Hero?

**The Lost City of Twilight**

**Chapter 21: The Demise of Hero!?**

"You come here because you want the emblem of our kingdom?" Tyranitar asks after Baron explains everything to him. Now there are in the throne room of Palace of Earth.

"Yes, that's only one way to save our world from the darkness." Baron says.

"It explains…" Tyranitar mumbles.

"Explain what?" Ordin asks.

"A month ago, that Phantom came to my palace. He threatened us to give them our kingdom's emblem or he will send his soldiers to invade my kingdom." Tyranitar says.

"Did you give him that emblem?" Scarley asks.

"No." Tyranitar says.

"Is the reason that there's much soldier on the bridge is because that Phantom…" Jedi says.

"You are right. That Phantom said that he will send his soldiers to invade my kingdom. So I must send my soldiers to the bridge." Tyranitar says.

"So, where is the emblem?" Lumiere asks.

"The ancient king of the Earth Kingdom hide it in the pyramid that located somewhere in the Orsand Sand Sea." Tyranitar says.

"Orsand Sand Sea?" Baron says.

"That is the desert behind this palace. But that desert, as the name suggests, the sands are always moving like rivers. So no one can cross it." Tyranitar says.

"But then, how can we get to that pyramid?" Baron asks.

"The legend says the sands will stop moving after the Melody of the God has played there." Tyranitar says.

"Lumiere, do you think that the Melody of the God is your Ballad of Go… Legend?" Baron asks.

"I think so. Because I can feel song mysterious power every time I play that song." Lumiere says.

"Thank you, King Tyranitar." Baron says.

"No need to thank. I will do everything that I can do to protect this land from the invading of darkness." Tyranitar says.

"By the way, do you know anyone in this kingdom that holds a sacred weapon?" Baron asks.

"A sacred weapon?" Tyranitar says.

"According to the legend, we must find eight heroes/heroine. Now I have found five of them already. And I think the sixth hero, Hero of Earth, is in this kingdom." Baron says.

"Actually, there's a mysterious weapon that has passed down through generation by my ancestor." Tyranitar says.

"It's mean…" Baron says.

"I think the Hero of Earth is… me. Because I am the only one who can use that weapon." Tyranitar says.

"It's mean that you must come with us." Latios says.

"Right, I will do anything to protect this land. Even I must die, I will not let that Phantom get Power of the God!" Tyranitar says. Before a Marowak in the soldier runs into a throne room.

"It's terrible, king Tyranitar. An army of Phantom Kingdom is coming to invade our kingdom!" Marowak says. Everyone in the throne room is shocking after hearing this news.

"WHAT?! Where is that Phantom Kingdom's army now?" Tyranitar says.

"Their camp is 5 kilometers from here!" Marowak says.

"Every soldier in this kingdom, prepare yourself for this battle!" Tyranitar says. But Baron interrupts him.

"King Tyranitar, Let us help us in this battle too!" Baron says.

"If you say so…" Tyranitar says.

"Let's go…" Baron says.

-30 minutes later-

"Look! They are coming!" Baron says. Now they are on the bridge. And an army of Phantom is coming to the palace. Although the army hasn't very much soldier, but the general that command this army is..,

"Phantom!" Baron says when he sees Phantom is coming with his army too.

"This battle isn't easy as we thought." Jedi says.

"Baron! You go and defeat that Phantom. My army will take care of his army!" Tyranitar says.

"O.K.!" Baron says. Then he and his friend runs toward two armies and to Phantom.

"We meet again, Hero of Legend." Phantom says.

"We will defeat you!" Ordin roars.

"Defeat me if you can!" Phantom says.

Finally, Phantom has defeated by Baron.

"Although I have defeated… But I still have that Tablet! My army, RETREAT!" Phantom says before he and his army escape to the desert.

"We did it!" Scarley says.

"Let's go back to Palace of Earth." Baron says. Because they are two kilometers away from Palace of Earth.

-Meanwhile-

"Stupid dragon. Do you think I have defeated by you because I am so weak. I just pretend to be defeated." Phantom says while he pours something into the river that flow to Palace of Earth.

"This thing will make them with a body with no soul!" Phantom says.

-Back to Baron-

Now Baron and his friend have reached the Palace of Earth already. But instead of the sound of joy after defeat Phantom's army, they hear a sound of frustration come from everywhere around the Palace!

"What happen here!?" Baron says when they enter the Place, where they see al soldiers in this palace is dying.

"This symptom… They have poisoned!" Lumiere says.

"But where that poison come from?" Baron asks.

"It's coming from the river! They drink a poison water from that river!" Lumiere says.

"But why that river is poisoned?" Latias asks.

"It's because that Phantom has poisoned this river!" Latios says after he examines the river.

"CRUEL!" Latias says. Now ALL Pokemon that lives in this palace is dying!

"What will happen to king Tyranitar?!" Jedi says. Then they run to the throne room, where they found king Tyranitar collapsing on the ground.

"King Tyranitar!" Baron says.

"He…ro…. I… th..in..k…I… ca…n't…li…ve…an..y…mo..re." Tyranitar says.

"No! You mustn't die!" Baron says.

"Li..s…t..en…to….my…la…st…wis…h…pro….te…ct….th…is…la…nd…fr…om…tha….t…Ph….n…om." Tyranitar says.

"We will! But you can't die!" Baron says.

"…If….you...say….that….I….ca….n….res…t…in….pea…ch…" Tyranitar says before he doesn't say anything more. His breath stops. He is dying.

"NO!" Baron roars.

"I won't forgive that Phantom!" Scarley roars.

"How cruel…" Lumiere says.

"! #$ Phantom!" Ordin roars.

"That's inpokemon!" Jedi says. **(Pokedragon: inpokemon = inhuman.)**

"…" Latios and Latias are speechless.

After a while, the Palace of Earth that was full with the sound of frustrate Pokemon is becoming silent. Not include Baron, Jedi, Ordin, Scarley, Lumiere, Latios and Latias, all Pokemons here is dying… Including King Tyranitar.

"What should we do next? Hero of Earth is no more in this world…" Baron asks.


	22. Chapter 22: Tysand the Garchomp

**The Lost City of Twilight**

**Chapter 22: Tysand the Garchomp**

Tyranitar's body has buried in the garden of Palace of Earth by Baron and his friend. Now Baron and his friends are depressing about this tragedy. Now Earth Kingdom is no more…

"What should we do?" Baron says.

"Tomorrow we will go to the pyramid in the middle of the Orsand Sand Sea. So now, I think we should rest…" Latios says.

"By the way, where is the sacred weapon that Tyranitar mention?" Jedi asks.

"Tyranitar says he keeps it in his bedroom." Latias says.

"Let's go and take it…" Ordin says. Then Baron and his friends go to Tyranitar's bedroom. Where they see a rifle hanging on the wall.

"That rifle…" Scarley says.

"Tyranitar says his sacred weapon is a rifle." Latios says. Then Baron picks the rifle from the wall.

"Auck! So many dust!" Baron coughs.

"I think Tyranitar hangs it on the wall so long." Lumiere says. Then Baron examines the rifle before he realizes something.

"Blast it! This isn't a sacred weapon!" Baron says.

"What!? It's mean that someone stole the real one?!" Jedi says.

"Those Phantom!" Ordin roars. But Baron disagrees with him.

"No, this rifle has too many dust on them. It must be swapped for a long time. And Tyranitar didn't notice that his weapon has stolen." Baron says.

"Then, where is the real one?" Lumiere asks.

"By the way, let's go out of this room." Baron says. Then he puts a rifle back to the wall and walks back to the throne room. Everyone follows him. But when they reach the throne room, someone is there. He is watching silently at the throne.

"That's Garchomp that we faced on the bridge!" Baron says.

"How can he survive?" Lumiere says. Then Baron realizes something.

"He isn't with us when that Phantom attacks us…" Baron says.

"It's mean that he is… one of those Phantom?!" Jedi says.

"I think so…" Baron says.

"Let's go and ask him the truth." Scarley says.

"It's no use. He won't talk to us." Baron says.

"We must try." Ordin says.

"If you say so…" Baron says then they walk to Garchomp. Garchomp notices them, but he doesn't say anything.

"Garchomp, are you one of that Phantom?" Baron asks.

"…" Garchomp doesn't say anything.

"Say!" Ordin says.

"…" Garchomp still silent.

"O.K. Let's make a deal. You must tell us the truth if we can defeat you in a battle." Baron says.

"Are you mad?! You have just lost to him." Latias says.

"That time I was careless. But this time I will concentrate myself!" Baron says. Garchomp doesn't say anything. But he prepares himself for a battle.

"Let's start it up!" Baron says.

"No, let's end it." Latios says.

This time, Baron and Garchomp have a fierce battle. Baron is stronger than the last time he fought Garchomp. He has many new sword techniques such as Shield Attack, Back Slice, Helm Splitter and Jump Strike. So finally, he can defeat Garchomp.

"You did it!" Latias says.

"When did you learn that sword technique?" Ordin asks.

"I've learned it when I was in Skyloft." Baron says.

"What is Skyloft?" Scarley asks.

"Um, never mind." Baron says. Because Jedi, Ordin, Scarley and Lumiere still didn't know that Baron is a human that turns into a Pokemon.

"I won. So you must tell me the truth." Baron says. Then Garchomp regains his strength and finally be able to stand up. But his time, he changes his face from a creepy face to a crafty face.

"You are the second one in my lifetime that can defeat me. I sincerely respect you." Garchomp says.

"So you aren't deaf." Baron says.

"Now tell us, are you one of that Phantom?" Baron asks.

"No." Garchomp says.

"Be honest." Baron says.

"I have my honor of a dragon. So I will not lie you." Garchomp says.

"If you have an honor of a dragon. Why do you break our rules?" Latios asks.

"What are you talking about?" Garchomp says. This makes Latios shocks.

"You…really…don't….know?" Latios says.

"I don't know anything about what you say." Garchomp says.

"What are you talking about, Latios?" Scarley asks.

"Um, never mind." Latios says.

"If you aren't the one of that Phantom, why you always act so mysterious?" Baron asks.

"Because I don't want to waste my time with those idiots." Garchomp says.

"You are odd…" Baron mumbles.

"If you don't have anything else, lets me go." Garchomp says.

"But where are you going? Now Earth Kingdom is no more." Latias asks.

"Somewhere, where the earth calls me…" Garchomp says. Then he grabs his rifle and walks to the exit of the throne room. Then Baron realizes something.

"Garchomp… Your rifle…" Baron says.

"What?" Garchomp asks.

"I can feel some mysterious power come out of that rifle." Baron says.

"It's mean that…" Lumiere says.

"Garchomp's rifle is the real sacred weapon." Jedi says.

"It's mean that you stole it from Tyranitar's room?!" Baron asks.

"Yes." Garchomp says.

"YOU ARE FIEND!" Baron says. Then he realizes something.

"Wait, if your rifle is a true sacred weapon… Can you use it?" Baron asks.

"Yes." Garchomp says.

"Unbelievable..." Latios says.

"It's mean that…" Latias says.

"You are the Hero of Legend who use the power of Earth!" Baron says.

"But Tyranitar, he says that he is the only one who can use that weapon." Latias says.

"So, who is the true hero?" Jedi asks.

"What are you talking about?" Garchomp says. Then Baron explains everything to Garchomp.

"Such a stupid story…" Garchomp mumbles, so no one can listen him.

"But then, who is the true hero? Garchomp or Tyranitar?" Latias asks.

"I must say, I have stolen this Garnet Rifle for a long time, before that Tyranitar was a king of this kingdom." Garchomp says.

"It means that Garchomp is the true hero?!" Ordin says.

"But why Tyranitar says that he is the only one who can use that weapon?" Baron asks.

"I think he can use the fake one. But he thinks that it is a real one. So if he can use it, no one will be able to use it." Latios says.

"Garchomp, I must say, you must come with us. Our world is waiting for our help." Baron says.

"That's none of my business. But I will go with you because you are the second one who can defeat me." Garchomp says.

"Yeah. Thank you." Baron says.

"By the way, do you have a name?" Ordin asks.

"…" Garchomp doesn't say anything.

"Hey! Say something!" Scarley says. But Garchomp still silent.

"Garchomp, what is your name?" Baron asks.

"**Tysand** the Garchomp." Tysand finally answers.

"Strange name…" Jedi mumbles.

"Tysand, we will rest here for a night and we will go to that pyramid tomorrow." Baron says. Then everyone separates to their own rest.

-Next Morning-

A Ballad of Legend from Lumiere's Topaz Harp echoes through the Orsand Sand Sea. Then a path reveals.

"Now we can cross it." Baron says. Then they travel across the sand sea. At the end of the sand sea, they find a pyramid stood there.

"It looks like no one has come this pyramid for a long time." Latias says.

"It looks like a mirage…" Latios says.

"Hey! Don't forget that we have a mission to do, move on!" Baron says. Then they enter the pyramid.


	23. Chapter 23: Mirage Pyramid

**The Lost City of Twilight**

**Chapter 23: Mirage Pyramid**

**-Dungeon 5: Mirage Pyramid**

"Wow! How big!" Scarley says when they enter the main room of Mirage Pyramid, where they found a huge statue of an unknown Pokemon. It looks like a Tyranitar, but its skin is covered by some strange pattern.

"Who is that Pokemon?" Ordin asks and points his finger to a statue.

"He is the guardian of this pyramid." Latios says.

"Strange…" Baron mumbles.

"What is strange?" Jedi says.

"According to this map and compass, the boss room should be there…" Baron says and points his finger to the face of this statue.

"Its mean that we must climb from here to that face!?" Lumiere says.

"I think not. There must be the other way to reach the statue's face." Baron says.

"By the way, where is Tysand?" Latias asks.

"don't know. Maybe he gives up in this mission and run away already." Ordin says.

"Don't say about him like that. He is a sniper. He can shoot us with his Garnet Rifle!" Baron says.

"But he is a smuglord. More smuggy than Latios." Scarley says. But he turns down his noise when he says the last sentence so Latios won't hear him.

"Yeah, since he joins our team, he never talks to anyone except Latios, Latias and Baron." Jedi says.

"And I think he is hiding something from us." Lumiere says.

"But we can't blame him. He is the Hero of Legend who uses the power of Earth. If we abandon him, it means that we abandon the fate of our land too!" Baron says. Suddenly, Tysand emerges from the floor near Baron.

"Tysand, where were you going?" Baron asks.

"I just find a secret room underneath this floor, so I went exploring it." Tysand says.

"But how can you come out of the ground?" Latias asks.

"Dig." Tysand answers.

"Did you find something?" Latios asks.

"Yeah, I found this whip." Tysand says and hands over a whip to Baron.

"How can you get it?" Baron asks.

"Just fight a pathetic Rhyperior. I just avoid his attack and then attack him." Tysand says.

"Latios, how can we use this whip?" Baron asks.

**"This is Quake Whip, a whip that can use to grab objects and use it to pull it. It also enables you to latch on to cantilevered ledges and use it to swing across large distance to otherwise unreachable platform."**

"Like this?" Baron says before he latches a whip to an unreachable switch and then pulls it. It makes a sealed door opened.

Finally, they reached the platform in front of the statue's face. Baron uses a bomb to destroy a statue's face, reveal a door to the boss room.

"Let's go and get the first emblem." Baron says before they enter the boss room.

A boss room is a big circular room. There's a huge sand pit in the middle of the room. They walk to the sand pit. Suddenly, Mewtwo appears.

"What do you want now you fiend!" Baron roars.

"I just come to sightsee pathetic heroes who can't protect the Earth Kingdom from us the Phantom Kingdom." Mewtwo says.

"Phantom is a cheater! He poisoned the river to kill all soldiers and even the king of the Earth Kingdom!" Jedi says.

"So, you all don't want me to be here. O.K., I will leave here soon. But first, enjoy your fighting!" Mewtwo says before he disappears. Then a sand pit trembles. And a huge Pokemon emerges from the sand pit!

**Creator of the Ancient Earth**

**Groudon**

"Same as Kyogre, Groudon has brainwashed by Mewtwo. So don't kill him. He is the protector of this place!" Latios says.

"But Groudon is very much bigger than us. So how can we attack him?" Baron asks. Then Groudon slams his fist to the place where Baron stood. Baron swiftly dodges it. It makes Groudon's fist sinking into the sand.

"It's your change!" Latios says. Then Baron uses a Quake Whip to grab Groudon's arm and wrests it. It makes Groudon losses his balance and crashes to the floor. So Baron and friends can attack him.

"Ewww What happen to me?" Groudon says after a battle finish.

"Mewtwo brainwashes you." Baron says.

"If this so… apologize me for attacking you. I am Groudon, the protector of this place." Groudon says.

"Greeting lord of the ancient earth." Baron says.

"Now, Hero of Legend. What brings you here?" Groudon asks. Baron explains everything to Groudon.

"That's terrible. Take this emblem and save the world, for the sake of Earth Kingdom." Groudon says before he bestows the Earth Emblem to Baron.

"Now we have got one. Three remain!" Latias says.

"Thank you for your aid, master Groudon." Baron says while he steps into a warp ring.

"So do I." Groudon says before Baron and friends have teleports out of the dungeon.

"Latios, where to go next?" Baron asks. Now they are back to the forsaken Palace of Earth.

"I will tell you soon. But tonight let's rest in this palace." Latios says. Then Jedi, Ordin, Scarley and Lumiere go to the dining room. Tysand still in the throne room. Latios and Latias go to the garden. And Baron goes to Tyranitar's room. He watches the room with a sad though. Why the innocent Pokemons must face this cruel thing? Baron thinks to himself before he finds a book on the table.

"The Chronicle of Earth Kingdom? Maybe I should read it…" Baron says before he opens the book and reads it. That book explains about the history of the Earth Kingdom since Arceus creates this land. It also has a family tree of all Earth Kingdom's royal families too. Baron reads it until he realizes that some part of Earth Kingdom's formal king (Earth Kingdom's king before Tyranitar.)'s family tree has torn away.

"Why Tyranitar must tear some parts of formal king's family tree?" Baron thinks. The parts that have torn away are two parts of formal king's wife and descendant. Only the part of formal king's ancestral remains. Baron reads it again before he hears some argument come from the dining room. Baron keeps this book into his bag and runs into the dining room, where he finds Jedi, Ordin, Scarley and Lumiere are arguing with Garchomp. Ordin is holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"I know that you aren't a good Pokemon…" Ordin says.

"Now we find this evidence. Do you have something to say?" Scarley asks. But Garchomp still silent.

"It's no use to talk to him. He is mute." Jedi says.

"Woah! Everyone, what happen!?" Baron asks.

"We always believe that Tysand isn't a good Pokemon. Now we find this evidence that proves that Garchomp is a bad guy." Ordin says before hands over a piece of paper to Baron. It's a list of wanted criminals in the Earth Kingdom. But the name of the most wanted criminal is…

"Tysand the Garchomp…" Baron reads.

"We find this paper in the dining room." Lumiere says.

"Tysand, are you the wanted one?" Baron asks.

"Yes, I am the most wanted criminal in this kingdom." Tysand answers.

"But if this true, why king Tyranitar still let you serve him in this palace?" Baron asks.

"Because those idiots didn't know my name. So they have no idea about who I am." Tysand says.

"But what made you become the most wanted criminal in this kingdom?" Baron asks.

"Because I try to assassinate king Tyranitar." Tysand says. This answer makes Baron shocked.

"You are fiend…" Baron says.

"Now Baron, you all know the truth about me, what will you do next? Send me into the prison or something?" Tysand says.

"Of course! The criminal must be punished!" Baron says.

"But if I were sent into the prison, it means that Hero of Legend who uses the power of Earth will be no more. And this world will covered by the darkness. It will be your fault to let this happen." Tysand says with a crafty face.

"Tysand, you are evil…" Baron says.

"I don't care about what you say. In the truth, I don't care about what will happen to this world. I just join your team because you are the second Pokemon in this land who can defeat me in a battle." Tysand says before he walks out of the dining room.

"After we defeat that Phantom, Tysand will be the next one that I will send to the hell!" Scarley says.


	24. Chapter 24: The Dark Age of Mist

**The Lost City of Twilight**

**Chapter 24: The Dark Age of Mist**

"Latios, where to go next?" Baron asks. Now they are in Lightview Village.

"Two places remain, Mist Kingdom and Sky Kingdom." Latios says.

"What kingdom do you think we should go first?" Lumiere asks.

"I'd hate to say this, but now, we have got a huge problem to go to those two kingdoms." Latios says.

"What problem?" Ordin asks.

"Mist Kingdom is a kingdom in the deepest of snow mountains. But now, there's a brutal blizzard blowing on the way to Mist Kingdom. And five of eight members in our team have a type disadvantage against ice type. So, it will be a hard time to go to this kingdom while there's a blizzard." Latias says.

"For the Sky Kingdom, there's a huge rainstorm happen on the way to Sky Kingdom. It makes no flight to the Sky Kingdom since the storm started." Latios says.

"Blizzard and Rainstorm…" Baron says.

"And I think we are so lucky…" Latias says.

"What?" Baron asks.

"There's a brutal sandstorm blowing in the Orsand Desert after we leave." Latios says.

"Sandstorm, Blizzard and Rainstorm… Wait… AGAIN!" Baron says.

"What again?" Lumiere asks.

"A disaster! Not only it happens in the Greenleaf Forest, Redflame Volcano, Bluewave Sea and Yelspark Complex, but it also happens in Orsand Desert and the way to those two kingdoms!" Baron says.

"That's terrible! I wonder who is behind this!?" Ordin says.

"Although I don't know who is behind this, but as I said, the one who is behind this must be the strong magic user." Latios says.

"And I think neither Mewtwo nor Phantom is behind this." Baron says.

"By the way, what kingdom should we go first?" Latios asks.

"I think we should go to the Mist Kingdom first. Because no flight to Sky Kingdom now. It make we have no choice." Baron says.

"O.K. We will head to the Mist Kingdom as soon as we have done our preparation. And we must find the Heroine of Snow too." Latios says.

"I hope that the rest two hero/heroine isn't like Tysand…" Scarley says. Luckily, Tysand didn't hear him.

Indifrost Province is the northernmost province in Land of Legend. With its location, it makes this province contains a snow mountain. So this province has inhabited by ice type Pokemon. The Mist Kingdom is located in the deepest part of snow mountains. So, when Baron and his friend enter this province, the first area that they must pass is Mt. Indifrost.

"Brwwww… The blizzard is so brutal." Jedi says.

"If we waste too much time here, I think I must die in this mountain in curtain." Scarley says. After a long voyage crossing . The last area that they must pass to reach the town is Snowfall Forest. Luckily, the blizzard appears to be stopped.

"Do you hear that voice?" Baron suddenly asks.

"Yes, it comes from that part of the forest." Latias says and point his finger to the right.

"Let's check it out." Baron says and walks to the right. Everyone follows him.

When Baron reaches the source of the voice, he sees a Lapras is sitting on the limber. She is singing a song. But her skin isn't blue as the normal Lapras is. But her skin is indigo-white.

"How lovely…" Latias says. Her word makes Lapras notices them.

"W..Who are you!?" Lapras asks with panic.

"Calm down, we just want to come to Mist Kingdom. But while we are in the forest, we hear a voice. We have tracked down the voice and finally find you here." Baron says.

"Oh, apologize me. I thought that you are wild Pokemons." Lapras says.

"Never mind. By the way, why are you here in this forest alone? Are you lost?" Baron asks.

"No, I just come and sit here. Because I like this forest." Lapras says. Before someone appears behind Baron and friends. He is a Samurott that was taking part in the Marinary Tournament.

"Princess **Anna**! You are here! I thought that you were lost." Samurott says.

"Nonsense, Samurott. You know that I always come here." Anna says.

"Wait, Samurott, why you are here?" Baron Ordin.

"Oh, you all can survive from that storm! Thank to the Arceus. I'm sorry that I forgot to tell you that I am the general of Mist Kingdom." Samurott says.

"It's mean that…" Baron says.

"This Lapras is the princess of Mist Kingdom." Samurott says.

"Really!?" Scarley asks.

"I am just a Queen Empoleon's adopted sister." Anna says.

"Queen Empoleon? Is she the queen of Mist Kingdom?" Lumiere asks.

"Yes, we Mist Kingdom always let the queen reigns the kingdom." Samurott says. Then he turns his attention to Anna.

"Princess Anna, it's time to go back to the palace." Samurott says.

"O.K." Anna says.

"Can we come with you? We have some important thing to talk with queen Empoleon." Baron asks.

"Sure, let's go." Anna says. But suddenly, a sky turns dark. And then they all hear a laugh come from nowhere.

"I finally found you, Anna the princess of Mist Kingdom!" a voice says. And suddenly, Darkrai appears.

"Darkrai!" Baron says.

"I have my order from master Phantom. So let me fulfill it!" Darkrai says before he disappears into Anna's body. And Anna's body becomes pale.

"Hahaha. Now I possessed this princess's body!" Darkrai says.

"Leave Anna's body or I will slash you!" Samurott says before he takes out his sword.

"Fool! If you slash this Lapras's body, the one will die isn't me but this Lapras!" Darkrai says.

"Damn it!" Samurott says.

"Now I will use her body to make all Pokemons in Mist Kingdom frustrate with the sorrow!" Darkrai says before he and Lapras's body disappear.

"This terrible! Princess Anna, I will save you!" Samurott says before he runs away.

"Look like we have got a trouble again." Latios says.

"Yeah, let's go to the town." Baron says before they continue their adventure.

Finally, they can make their way to Mist Kingdom. The town of Mist Kingdom is calling Polarburg Town. Unlike the Earth Kingdom, the Palace of Mist is located in the north side of this town. But when they enter this town. They find all villagers are frustrated with sorrow.

"What happen?" Baron asks Samurott, who is in this town too.

"Queen Empoleon has suffered in the grief for a long time. But after possessing princess Lapras returns from the forest today. She says to Queen Empoleon that if she wants to overcome her grief, she must build the tallest tower in this land. So she commands all villagers to build this tower all the time. It makes all villagers become frustrated in the sorrow. Although I try to explain that princess Anna was possessed. But Queen Empoleon didn't listen to anyone but princess Lapras. It makes me have no idea about how to do next." Samurott says.

"Where is the tower?" Latias asks. Samurott points his finger to a huge unfinished tower in the middle of town.

"Queen Empoleon called it "Tower of Mist". But all villagers called it "Tower of Darkness". Because this tower brings the dark age to this kingdom." Samurott says.

"How cruel…" Baron says.

"So, how can we save Princess Anna and all villagers?" Jedi asks.

"I will stay in the Palace to keep my eyes on possessed Princess Anna. You all go and find the way to help her and all villagers." Samurott says and then he runs into the Palace of Mist.


	25. Chapter 25: Tear of Dream

**The Lost City of Twilight**

**Chapter 25: Tear of Dream**

"Does anyone have any idea to defeat Darkrai?" Baron asks.

"According to the legend, they say Darkrai is a Pokemon that bring a nightmare for everyone. But there's another Pokemon that always come and expel the nightmare that Darkrai has created. Her name is Cresselia." Latios says.

"If the legend were true, do you know where is Cresselia?" Lumiere asks.

"I remember that there's a Cresselia's Shrine in the western of this town." Latias says.

"Let's go and check it out!" Ordin says. Then they walk out of the town and go to Cresselia's Shrine.

"What happen here?!" Scarley says when they enter Cresselia's Shrine. Because the shrine has been destroyed!

"Who destroy this shrine?" Latios says. Before they hear a voice coming from the shrine.

"C….Come….here….Th..e….Her..o…of….Le…ge..n..d." A voice says. Baron and friends walk to the source of the sound. But hey see nothing but a light mist.

"Who are you?" Baron asks.

"I…am….Cresselia…Darkrai…come…and…destroy…my….shrine….He….also…..steal….the….light…..from….my…body….Please….Hero….of….Legend….Please….gather…..Tears….of….Dream….into…..this…..vessel…..and….then….bring….them….back…to…me….I...will…use….my…power…to…mark….the….location….of….the….stolen….light…in…your…..map….If….you….can…retrieve….my…stolen…light…I…will…help…you…to…defeat….Darkrai." Cresselia says before a Vessel of Dream appears in front of Baron.

"Look! There are sixteen light spots on your map." Latias says.

"Look like the location of the tears has divided into three major places. Five tears in Snowfall Forest. Six tears in the Palace of Mist. And five tears in Mt. Indifrost."Latios says.

"Let's go to the Snowfall Forest first." Baron says.

"One tear is here." Latias says and then she grabs a Tear of Dream and then puts it into the Vessel of Dream.

"There's a tear here too." Jedi says before he puts the second tear into the vessel.

"The third one is there." Lumiere says and puts the third tear into the vessel.

"The forth one is here." Latios says and puts it into the vessel.

"Is anyone find the fifth tear?" Baron asks.

"No, I think we have find it everywhere in this forest already." Latios says.

"Strange…" Baron says.

"Hey Baron, how about you turn into your shadow form? " Latias says.

"It's a good idea." Baron says before Latios turns him into his dark form. And then he uses his sense ability. It make him can find the fifth tear easily.

"Yeah, all Tears of Dream in this forest have found." Scarley says.

"Now, let's head back to the village." Baron says. But they never realize the thing is, when Baron turns into his shadow form, Tysand watches him with a shocked face.

"It can't be…" Tysand mumbles.

Finally, they can collect five Tears of Dream. Because the area of all six Tears of dream at is across from the big lake call Frostdrop Lake. But the water in the lake is so cold, even Scarley doesn't want to swim in there. So the next place that they plan to collect the Tear of Dream is the Palace of Mist.

"The thing is how can we sneak into the Palace of Mist. If we get caught by the guard…" Lumiere says.

"Lumiere, the Mist Kingdom is unlike the Earth Kingdom. Earth Kingdom is the kingdom of battle and war. But Mist Kingdom is the kingdom of art and culture. So the soldier of Mist Kingdom is the weakest of all kingdoms." Latios says.

"If Mist Kingdom has the weakest army, why other kingdoms never come and invade this kingdom? I think Mist Kingdom will have no change to win against."

"The reason why all kingdoms never come and invade this kingdom because this kingdom is located in the deepest part of Snow Mountain. For the Earth Kingdom and Sky Kingdom, those two kingdoms never have a time to invade other kingdoms because they always invade each other." Latios says.

"What?! Earth Kingdom and Sky Kingdom are rival?!" Ordin asks.

"Yes." Latias says.

"So, which kingdom is always won? Earth Kingdom or Sky Kingdom?" Baron asks.

"Their fight always ends in a tie." Latios says.

"Let's not talk about it. Now let's talk about our problems." Tysand says.

"I don't think it's a good idea to enter the Palace of Mist with the same strategy that we use to enter the Palace of Earth." Baron says. Then Samurott comes.

"Baron, I have a good news. Now Queen Empoleon isn't in the palace. And possessed princess Anna is in the palace. This is your change to sneak into the palace." Samurott says.

"Thank you for your good news." Baron says.

"I will wait for you in the palace." Samurott says before he walks back into the palace.

"Look like Arceus is on our side." Latios says.

"The palace gate has no guard. So, let's get going." Baron says before they enter the Palace of Mist.

With the help of Samurott, Baron and friends finally sneak into the Palace of Mist. Now Baron has collected five of six tears from Palace of Mist. One tear remains.

"Baron, where is the next tear?" Latios asks.

"In the right room on the third floor." Baron says.

"That room is a Princess Anna's room." Samurott says.

"Oh! It means that we must face Darkrai!" Lumiere says.

"Come on! It's a change that we can help Princess Anna too! Although we can't defeat Darkrai this time. But at least we can expel Darkrai from Princess Anna's body." Baron says. Then they enter a Princess Anna's room, where they see possessed Princess Anna wait there.

"Finally, you can make your way here." Darkrai says.

"Darkrai! This time we will expel you from the Princess Anna's body!" Baron says.

"Do it if you can. But it won't work if you attack me while I am in this Lapras's body!" Darkrai says and a battle begins!

"Baron! Don't just stand. I think Darkrai must have a weak point somewhere!" Latios says.

"… Latios! Turn me into shadow form!" Baron says. Then Latios turns Baron into his shadow form. Baron uses his sense ability and then he draws his sword and then slashes it into Princess Anna's shadow.

"Arrggggg… How can you know my weakness!?" Darkrai shouts in pain and then leaves the Princess Anna's body. It makes Baron and friends have a change to fight him. Finally, Darkrai shouts in pain.

"Grrrrr…. Don't think this will be the end! I will come back!" Darkrai says before he disappears.

"Princess Anna! Are you alright?" Samurott asks.

"arr…. Samurott, what happen to me? I can't remember anything." Anna says.

"Darkrai possesses you. Now he is gone." Samurott says. Suddenly, Queen Empoleon enters this room.

"Who are you all? How can you come into my palace?" Empoleon asks.

"Calm down, your highness." Samurott says before he explains everything to Queen Empoleon.

"Oh! No! It's my fault to let all villagers become frustrated in the sorrow!" Empoleon says.

"Forget it. It's over now." Baron says.

"By the way, why are you come to visit my kingdom?" Empoleon asks.

"Actually…" Before Baron can say anything, Darkrai appears again!

"It's not over now!" Darkrai says before he possesses Queen Empoleon's body.

"Oh No! Your Highness!" Samurott says.

"It's not over! SOLDIERS!" Darkrai says. Then a group of soldier come into this room and surround Baron and his friends.

"Baron, do you have any plan?" Latios asks.

"No." Baron says.

"Now, capture all Pokemon including Lapras and Samurott and imprison them in the dungeon!" Darkrai says. But suddenly, a light surrounds Baron and his friends's body. When the light disappears, Baron and his friends including Princess Anna and Samurott disappear too.

"What the… Alright, we don't need them anymore." Possessed Queen Empoleon says.


	26. Chapter 26: Anna's Story

**The Lost City of Twilight**

**Chapter 26: Anna's Story**

Baron opens his eyes and finds himself in Snowfall Forest. Everyone including Princess Anna and Samurott are here too.

"How can we get to here?" Baron asks.

"Well, I use my magic to teleport us here." Anna answers.

"You can use magic?!" Latios asks.

"Just a little bit…" Anna says before she falls unconscious.

"Princess Anna! Are you alright?" Samurott asks.

"Need not to worry about her. She's just tired from using magic and fall into the sleep. She will awake soon." Latios asks after examining Anna.

"I think we should call it a day. Let's camping here." Baron says.

"I never believe that Darkrai will possess Queen Empoleon. I wonder what happen to her now." Samurott says while they are having dinner together. Princess Anna is still sleeping.

"I think that Darkrai will use Queen Empoleon's body to command all villagers to build the tower very much harder." Jedi says.

"I am so useless… I can't protect Queen Empoleon from Darkrai." Samurott says.

"Hey! Don't feel bad!" Ordin says.

"By the way, Samurott. Why Princess Anna says that she is just Queen Empoleon's adopted sister?" Baron asks.

"Yeah, four years ago. Queen Empoleon's true younger sister has passed away. It makes her become frustrated with a grieve. But two years ago, while Queen Empoleon is travelling in this forest., she found this Lapras fell unconscious. Her body and face is very similar to Queen Empoleon's younger sister. So Queen Empoleon helps her and takes her to the Palace of Mist. Finally, she regains her consciousness. But she can't remember anything about herself. She can't remember even her name." Samurott says.

"She has amnesia?" Lumiere asks.

"Yes, Queen Empoleon decides to let her stay in the Palace of Mist and makes her becomes Queen Empoleon's adopted sister. And for the name Anna, Queen Empoleon named Lapras after her true younger sister. But to this day, she still can't remember about herself. " Samurott says.

"How sad for her…" Latias says. Before they all hear Anna's voice. It's meant that she has awakened already.

"Are you still alright, Princess Anna?" Samurott asks.

"I am okay." Anna answers.

"By the way, what should we do next?" Samurott asks.

"Tomorrow I and my friends will go to Mt. Indifrost to find the last five Tears of Dream." Baron answers.

"If this so… I will stay here and protect Princess Anna." Samurott says.

"I will go with Baron and his friends." Anna says. Her word makes everyone shocked.

"I'm afraid you can't. Because it's too dangerous for you." Jedi says.

"But I am a great Summonner! I can use my power to help you all." Anna says.

**(Pokedragon: Summonner is a Pokemon who summons the power of Legendary Pokemon to help them. The power of Legendary Pokemon that they summon is a sort of like Din's Fire, Farore's Wind or Nayru's Love.)**

"It's still too dangerous for you…" Baron says before he can sense a mysterious power come from Anna's staff.

"Latios, do you sense a power of the sacred weapon come from Anna's staff?" Baron asks.

"I can sense it too." Latios says.

"Anna, where do you get your staff?" Baron asks.

"Its placed near my body when I fell unconscious in this forest three years ago. I don't know who is the owner of this staff. So I decide to keep it. This staff is so wonderful! I can use it to summon Legendary Pokemon without fail!" Anna says.

"Unbelievable…" Latios says.

"It's mean that Princess Anna is the Heroine of Legend who uses the power of snow!?" Scarley asks.

"What are you talking about?" Anna asks. Then Baron explains everything to her.

"This explains why you all want to meet Queen Empoleon. But as I say, I'd happily join your team to save this land!" Anna says.

"Yes! We finally have a Heroine in our team!" Jedi says.

"So Princess Anna, we will leave here tomorrow. So please prepare yourself. Samurott, you go into the town and snoops about what possessed Queen Empoleon does." Baron says.

"Right! And please, don't call me princess, I just a normal Pokemon who becomes Queen Empoleon's adopted sister." Anna says.

"By the way, Anna, why do you have an indigo-white skin instead of a blue skin as the normal Lapras have?" Latias asks.

"The doctor in the Palace of Mist says that I have my gene problem since I was born. So it makes my skin color become this. And it also makes me a pure ice type Pokemon instead of water-ice type Pokemon as the normal Lapras is." Anna says.

"Pure ice type Lapras!? That's strange…" Baron mumbles.

"Anna, how old are you?" Jedi asks.

"It's rude to ask the age of the girl, isn't it? But I will tell you. I am twenty-one year old." Anna says.

"Hey! You are older than us!" Scarley says.

"But still, the oldest member in our team is still Tysand. He is twenty-two years old." Baron says.

"How do you know Tysand's age?" Ordin asks.

"He told me." Baron says.

"Again…Tysand still didn't talk to anyone except Baron, Latios and Latias." Jedi mumbles.

With the help of Anna, she uses her Ice Beam to freeze the water in Frostdrop Lake, make it possible to cross it. Finally, Baron can gather all Tears of Dream. And then they go to Cresselia's shrine. The Tear of Dream makes Cresselia finally regains her strength.

"Thank you, young heroes/heroine. As the thank you word, I bestow you this power to help you expel Darkrai from this kingdom." Cresselia says before she gives Baron a Lunar Wing. It has a power to expel the nightmare.

After they leave Cresselia's Shrine, Samurott contacts them.

"Baron! Tower of Mist is finally complete! Now possessed Queen Empoleon is on the top floor of that tower!" Samurott says.

"Thank you, Samurott." Baron says.

"Let's go everyone, to the Tower of Mist." Baron says and then they run to the Tower of Mist.


	27. Chapter 27: Tower of Mist (1)

**The Lost City of Twilight**

**Chapter 27: Tower of Mist (1)**

**-Dungeon 6: Tower of Mist**

"Darkrai, I hate you." Jedi mumbles.

"Yeah, everyone hates Darkrai because he brings…" Baron says. But Jedi interrupts him.

"I don't only hate Darkrai because he causes a problem to all Pokemon in Mist Kingdom, but I also hate him BECAUSE HE ORDER THE VILLAGERS TO BUILD SUCH A HUGE TOWER! THIS TOWER IS SO BIG!" Jedi says.

"I agree with Jedi. Look above, how many floors do this tower has?" Ordin says.

"And how can we go to the floor above?" Scarley asks.

"Use your head." Baron says.

"I don't understand." Scarley says.

"Look at the crack wall." Baron says.

"I get it. Just destroy the wall and we will be able to process to the next floor." Scarley says.

"Baron, I can sense a dark power behind this door. It's mean that Darkrai must behind this door." Latios says. Now they are on the second floor.

"Finally, let's end it." Baron says and then they walk into the room. In the room, there's two Pokemon in this room. One is possessed Queen Empoleon. And another one is…

"Darkrai! Come out from Queen Empoleon's body now!" Samurott says.

"Fool! I will use this Empoleon's body to make the Mist Kingdom full with sorrow!" Darkrai says.

"I won't forgive you!" Samurott says and dashes to Darkrai. But it makes Samurott takes attack from Darkrai and falls unconscious instead.

"Pathetic Samurott. Risking your life to save this queen." Darkrai says before he notices Baron and friends.

"You again!?" Darkrai says.

"Of Course! This time we will defeat you and expel you from this kingdom!" Baron says.

"Do it if you can!" Darkrai says.

With the power of Lunar Wing, Baron just uses it against Queen Empoleon's body. It doesn't harm Queen Empoleon's body but it harms Darkrai instead. It makes Darkrai come out of Queen Empoleon's body.

"Arrrr. It hurt." Darkrai says. And then, Baron just attacks him with his sword. Now he can use the new sword technique, Great Spin. And finally, Baron wins.

"Although I must retreat, but I will make you all into an eternal nightmare!" Darkrai says before he forms a dark orb and sends it to Baron and friends before he disappear.

"Oh No!" Latias says. But suddenly, two Pokemon come and attack the dark orb with Blue Flare and Bolt Strike. It makes the dark orb disappear.

"Master Reshiram and Master Zekrom! Why you come here?" Baron asks.

"This little Lapras summons us to help you." Zekrom answers.

"Thank you Lapras." Baron says.

"With pleasure!" Lapras says.

"Can you summon Reshiram and Zekrom? That's cool!" Latias says.

"Which Legendary Pokemon you can summon?" Latios asks.

"I can summon Celebi, Reshiram, Kyogre, Zekrom and Groudon." Lapras says.

"Why don't you summon Kyogre and Groudon instead of Reshiram and Zekrom?" Jedi asks with a crafty face.

"Are you insane? Summon Kyogre and Groudon at the same time will ruin this world!" Lapras says. Before they realize that Queen Empoleon and Samurott finally regain their consciousness.

"Queen Empoleon! Are you alright?" Lapras asks while she helps Empoleon stands.

"What happen to me?" Empoleon asks.

"Darkrai has possessed you. Now he is gone." Baron says.

"Oh no! This time I am the one who make my villagers get frustrated! It's my fault!" Empoleon says.

"It's Darkrai's fault. Not your fault." Baron says.

"By the way, who are you?" Empoleon asks. Baron and friends explain everything to her.

"That Phantom Kingdom is so evil! They have destroyed Earth Kingdom already and now, they have almost destroyed my kingdom!" Empoleon says.

"This is the reason why we are here." Ordin says.

"Anna, I allow you to travel with those guy. Please take care yourself!" Empoleon says.

"Thank you, Queen Empoleon!" Anna says.

"Don't call me Queen Empoleon. Just call me sister." Empoleon says.

"But I am not your true sister. I am just your adopted sister." Anna says.

"It doesn't matter. During the time you stay in the Palace of Mist, you are always being kind and cheerful. I like you a lot, sister." Empoleon says.

"But…But…Thank you…" Anna says.

"By the way, Queen Empoleon, do you know where the place that your kingdom's emblem has kept is?" Baron asks.

"I have heard the legend of my kingdom's emblem. But I have no idea where is it. I only know that the Legendary who protect this province is the one who keep it." Empoleon says.

"So, who is that Legendary Pokemon?" Baron asks. Before they hear a voice coming from nowhere.

"I have waited for your arrive, Hero of Legend. I am the protector of this province. If you want the emblem, I will wait for you at the top of this tower." Then the voice disappears.

"Who is that Pokemon?" Baron says.

"Hero of Legend, this time you must beware yourself. He is the strongest dragon type Pokemon in the world." Reshiram says.

"Strongest dragon type?" Baron asks.

"Yes, he is even stronger than us." Zekrom says.

"Okay, by the way, Thank you for your warning and your helping." Baron says. Then Reshiram and Zekrom leave.

"Now your highness, I think you should go back to the palace. You need some rest." Samurott says.

"Okay, take care yourself, all Heroes/Heroine of Legend. After you find the emblem, please stop by my palace. I have something that I want to talk with you all. By the way, general Samurott, I think I should reward you for help me of all time." Empoleon says.

"Um, thank you." Samurott says. Then he and Queen Empoleon leave the tower.

"How lovely ruler." Latias says.

"Yeah, she is nice." Baron says.

"If the ruler of Mist Kingdom is so nice, why…" Latias says. But Latios interrupts her.

"Latias , don't talk about it." Latios says.

"Okay." Latias says.

"But there's no way to go to the top of this tower. The gap divides the tower into two sides. And we can't process to the other side." Lumiere says.

"Don't you remember? The pillar in the main room looks like that it can rise. I think if it rises, it will plug the gap there." Baron says.

"But how can we rise it?" Jedi asks.

"There's some room in the lower floor that we didn't explore." Baron says.

"But there's a massive ice block the way. Even Ordin's Flamethrower still can't melt it." Scarley says.

"Hmmm…" Baron thinks and looks around the room. Before he sees something on the floor.

"Hey! This thing may help us!" Baron says and picks something from the floor.

"What is that thing?" Ordin asks.

"**It's Frost Ball and Chain. You can swing this ball and then release it to cause a massive damage. You can also use it to break a massive solid ice."** Latios says.

"Yeah, another useful weapon from another dungeon." Jedi says.

"By the way, can you guy help me out? It's very heavy." Baron says. Then Scarley comes and takes it from Baron.

"It's not heavy. It's light." Scarley says.

"Said the Feraligatr…" Baron mumble.


	28. Chapter 28: Tower of Mist (2)

**The Lost City of Twilight**

**Chapter 28: Tower of Mist (2)**

After a long journey, they finally reach the door to the boss room.

"Are you all ready to fight the strongest dragon?" Latios asks.

"Of course!" Everyone says. Then Baron unlocks the door. Then they enter the last room, where they find a staircase. After they walk up the stair, they finally reach the terrace of this tower. The terrace is covered with ice, making it's very hard to walk.

"Wow! The view from this point is so beautiful! The night sky with the snow falling from the sky!" Anna says.

"Beware Anna. The terrace of this tower doesn't have a baluster. So if you walk recklessly, you may fall from this tower to the ground below!" Baron says.

"You are right, Hero of Legend." A voice says. Then a huge Pokemon appears in front of them. He is a gray dragon. His eyes are yellow.

"Greeting, Hero of Legend. My name is Kyurem. I am the protector of this province." Kyurem says.

"Greeting, the great Kyurem." Baron says.

"Now, before I lend you this power, you must pass my test first. Are you ready?" Kyurem asks.

"Of Course! We are!" Baron says.

"Good…First, I will use my ultracold Glaciate to freeze you. And then I will send you to the endless plunge!" Kyurem says. Then a battle begins!

**Frozen Dragon of Absence**

**Kyurem**

"Arrrrr…" Baron roars after he takes damage from Kyurem's Glaciate. And he also a dragon type Pokemon. So fighting with an ice type Pokemon is very hard for him.

"Baron! Use the Frost Ball and Chain to attack him!" Latios says. Then Baron pulls out a Frost Ball and Chain and swings the ball. Then he releases it to Kyurem. It makes Kyurem steps back. But Kyurem doesn't take any damage from his attack.

"Blast it…" Baron mumbles. Then he remembers Kyurem's word before the fight started,

"And I will send you to the endless plunge!"

"I know!" Baron roars and then he smashes the ball to Kyurem again. But this time, he keeps smash Kyurem again and again. Finally, he can push Kyurem to the edge of the tower.

"I will finish it, Kyurem." Baron says before he smashes the ball to Kyurem again. It makes Kyurem fall from the tower.

"Baron! You did it!" Anna says. But then, Kyurem flies back to the top of the tower again.

"It looks like I have underestimated you. So, I will see if you can stand against my true power!" Kyurem says before he changes into the other two forms, Black Kyurem and White Kyurem. And the beautiful snowfall becomes a brutal blizzard!

"Baron, now you can't defeat him by using the same strategy as before!" Latios says.

"But then how can…" Baron says before Kyurem attacks him with his Ice Beam. Luckily, he can dodge it. But Kyurem's Ice Beam make a huge icicle appears where he was standing.

"That's close! If you get hit by that Ice Beam… And you are a dragon type too." Anna says.

"Wait… I know it!" Baron says before he pulls out a Frost Ball and Chain and smashes it to Kyurem again. But this time, he smashed it to Kyurem until Kyurem has pushed and finally crashes to the icicle. It makes Kyurem falls unconscious.

"Now it's our change!" Baron says and then he attacks Kyurem with his sword. He uses this strategy to attack Kyurem until Kyurem defeat.

"Your fighting skill is so outstanding." Kyurem says after the battle ends.

"Now, it's time for me to bestow you this thing." Kyurem says before he gives Baron a Mist Emblem.

"Now we have got two emblems already. One more to go." Latios says.

"Anna, the Heroine of Snow, your weapon, the Lapis Staff, is the sacred weapon that I have bestowed it to you. So you must keep it safely. And also, you can summon me to help you too." Kyurem says.

"Thank you, the great Kyurem." Anna says before they warp out of the tower.

"Thank heaven!" Empoleon says after Baron and his friends return to the Palace of Mist.

"Now we have found the Mist Emblem already. We will leave this kingdom tomorrow." Baron says.

"Baron, I have a good news for you. Now the storm in Sky Kingdom has disappeared. So the plane can fly to the Sky Kingdom again." Empoleon says.

"That's a good news." Baron says.

"I will reserve the seat." Latios says and then he goes to the computer to reverse the ticket.

"Latios! Why do you reserve the VIP seat? We don't have enough money for this!" Scarley says.

"Not to worry, I will pay for you all." Latios says.

"Why you act so kind this time?" Ordin says.

"It's because…" Latias says. But Latios interrupts her again.

"Shut up the little sister." Latios says.

"Um…Okay." Latias says. Then she sees Baron is thinking of something.

"Baron, what are you thinking?" Latias asks.

"In the Earth Kingdom, Phantom brings the despair to that kingdom. In the Mist Kingdom, Phantom brings the sorrow to this kingdom. I wonder what will happen to the Sky Kingdom? " Baron says.

"Destruction…" Tysand says.

"Destruction?" Baron says

"Despair, Sorrow and Destruction. These three things are the things that necessary to gather a powerful evil power." Tysand says.

"That's bad…" Anna says.

"By the way, today let's call it a day." Latios says after he finishes reserving the seat.

"Anna and all Heroes of Legend, the next week is the Christmas Day. I'd invite you all to come and celebrate the Christmas at this palace. Please come." Empoleon says.

"Thank you, Queen Empoleon. After we get the third emblem, we will come back here." Baron says.

"By the way, where is Samurott?" Lumiere asks.

"He is in the Snowfall Forest. I think that he will come back soon." Empoleon says before Samurott walks back to this room.

"Queen Empoleon, I have a report. The brutal blizzard at Mt. Indifrost has disappeared already." Samurott says.

"That a good news." Empoleon says.

"Let's call it a day. I am drowsy." Scarley says.

"I allow you to stay in my palace if you'd like." Empoleon says.

"Thank you." Everyone says before they follow Samurott to their room. Before Baron goes to his room, Queen Empoleon whispers something in his ears.

"Baron, please restore Anna's memory too, for the sake of her and mine."

"I will." Baron says before he walks to his room and falls into a deep sleep.


	29. Chapter 29: The Impending Darkness

**The Lost City of Twilight**

**Chapter 29: The Impending Darkness**

After they leave the Mist Kingdom, they travel to the next destination, the Purgust Province.

Purgust Province is the last province in the north side that they visit. It's located in the middle of Orsand Province, Noirero Province and Indifrost Province. The most area of this province is in the sky. So all Pokemon that want to visit the sky part of this province, they must travel by the plane from the land part. The land part of this province is small. There are only two places that located there, Paradise Meadow and Purgust International Airport. And this province is the home of flying type Pokemon.

"Here's your Boarding Pass." Latios says and hands over the Boarding Pass to everyone after he checks in the flight.

"The plane will take off at 5.00 P.M." Baron reads his Boarding Pass.

"Now is just 3.00 P.M. Anna, let's go shopping!" Latias says.

"O.K.!" Anna says. Then two female Pokemon walk together to the cloth store.

"Those girls…" Latios mumbles.

"Jedi, do you think what Pokemon is the last hero?" Ordin asks.

"I don't know. But I hope that the last hero isn't the granny." Jedi says.

"Yeah, not the criminal likes Tysand too." Scarley says.

Two hours later, the plane from Purgust International Airport takes off to the Skydawn City.

"Yay, In this VIP seat, there's no one but us!" Latias says. She is sitting with Anna.

"Oh girl…" Latios mumbles. He is sitting with Baron. Jedi is sitting with Lumiere. Ordin is sitting with Scarley. And of course, Tysand sits alone.

"Your little sister is cute, isn't she?" Baron says.

"Don't you are be her boyfriend or else…" Latios says. But Baron interrupts him.

"Of course not! I have my girlfriend already!" Baron says before he realizes that he has said his secret already.

"You have a girlfriend?" Latios asks.

"Let's not talk about this." Baron says.

"Okay if you want." Latios says.

"But you… Don't you have any girlfriend?" Baron asks.

"I have…no." Latios says.

"Are you gay?" Baron asks.

"Don't you dare call me gay! Because I have a girlfriend too!" Latios says.

"As I thought, you have a girlfriend." Baron says.

"You know?" Latios asks.

"And I know who is your sweetheart too!" Baron says.

"Say her name." Latios says. Because their seats are far from other seat. So they have not to worry about eavesdropping.

"Mewtwo." Baron says.

"Baron, Don't you dare…" Latios says angrily.

"Haha! Just kidding. Your true sweetheart is…Latias" Baron says.

"How can you know!?" Latios asks.

"Because of your expression to her." Baron says.

"Baron, don't tell other Pokemon about this. I'm not sure about is she love me or not." Latios says.

"Okay." Baron says.

Meanwhile, at Latias and Anna's seat. Their seats are far from other too.

"Anna, do you have any boyfriend?" Latias says.

"I know that I have one. But I can't remember him, even his name of face." Anna says.

"When you love someone, but you can't remember his name or face, it's hurt in your heart, isn't it?" Latias says.

"Yes, I try to remember about myself, but I can't." Anna says.

"Don't worry, Anna. You have me and everyone by your side." Latias says.

"Thank you, Latias By the way, do you have any boyfriend?" Anna asks.

"It's impossible for me to have any boyfriend. Because Latios has always protested me about this." Latias says.

"Latios?" Anna says.

"Yes, it makes me have no boyfriend. Latios too, he never has any girlfriend. I'm starting to think that he is gay." Latias says.

"But I think he isn't." Anna says.

"Why?" Latias asks.

"Because his expression, it tells me that he loves you! Not only the love that brother gives to sister, but also the love that boyfriend gives to girlfriend!" Anna says.

"W..What?! That's impossible!" Latias says.

"Latias, your face is red now." Anna says.

"N…Not red!" Latias says.

"It's mean that you love him too!" Anna says.

"…I'm starting to think that he is nice. Strong, powerful and handsome….Don't tell anyone about this, don't you?" Latias says.

"Okay!" Anna says. But they never realize that Tysand is sitting near them. So he hears all of their conversations.

"…" Tysand mumbles a bad word.

-30 Minutes pass-

"How long does this flight take to Skydawn City?" Jedi asks.

"About one hour." Baron answers. Before he hears a sound from the pilot room. (VIP Room is connected to pilot room.)

"…" It's a sound of frustration!

"What happen inside there?!" Baron says and runs to the pilot room.

"Passenger! Please, you aren't allowed to enter the pilot room." Air Hostage Audino says. But Baron ignores her. He opens the pilot room and finds pilot Aerodactyl and pilot's assistant Skarmory are groaning in pain. They are holding their chest.

"What happen?!" Baron asks. Before everyone include Audino (But except Tysand.) run to the pilot room.

"Baron, what happen?" Latios asks.

"They have a heart attack! Everyone, take Aerodactyl and Skarmory to the VIP room first. Latias and Anna, you two please take care both of them. Audino, is there a medicine box in this plane?" Baron says.

"Y..Yes." Audino says.

"Now everyone, don't tell other passenger about this." Baron says. Then Ordin and Scarley come and take Aerodactyl and Skarmory to the VIP room.

"Anna, Are they find?" Baron asks after Anna examines the patients.

"Their injure is so harsh. I think they can't handle this flight anymore." Anna says.

"Are you mad?! If they can't handle this flight, who will?" Scarley asks.

"Latios, can you fly the plane" Baron says. Then he and Latios walk to the pilot room.

"I can." Latios says.

"Then come with me." Baron says. Then he and Latios walk to the pilot room.

"It looks like we have no choice. You sit in the pilot's seat. I will sit in the assistant's seat." Baron says.

"Baron, how can you learn to fly the plane?" Latios asks.

"I flew with my Loftwing everyday when I was a human." Baron says. Then they communicate to the Skydawn City Airport to report about this incident.

"Lucky for us that this plane has an Auto-Pilot System." Baron says.

"Yes, the only thing that we must take care is when the plane landed on the Skydawn City." Latios says. Then they see a thunder and rainstorm outside the plane.

"The rainstorm!?" Baron says.

"Don't worry Baron. I think there's nothing that we must worry." Latios says.

"I hope so." Baron says.

-Meanwhile-

In the VIP room, Tysand is watching Anna and everyone first aided Aerodactyl and Skarmory.

"Why they must take care of those idiot birds? Let them die is the best thing…" Tysand mumbles. Then he sees outside the plane, where he sees something. Then a crafty smile appears on his face.

"It looks like this adventure has more fun than I thought." Tysand says.


	30. Chapter 30: Monster of the Night Sky

**The Lost City of Twilight**

**Chapter 30: Monster of the Night Sky**

"Baron, do you hear something?" Latios asks.

"Yes, I think it comes from outside the plane." Baron says.

"But I see nothing suspicious outside." Latios says. Suddenly, something crashes into the plane! It makes a plane swaying.

"ARRRRRRR" A sound of passengers in the normal room groan.

"What is that?!" Latios says.

"It's there…" Baron says. Then he points his finger to something outside the plane. It's a big Pokemon. Its skin is as dark as a night sky. Its eyes are as red as the blood!

"Who is that Pokemon?!" Baron says.

"I've never seen a Pokemon like this before." Latios says.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA" A sound of Mysterious Pokemon echoes through the sky. Then it crashes to the plane again.

"Why does it attack us?!" Baron says.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA" It roars again. Suddenly, Baron involuntary looks into its eyes. And then…

"Hey Baron! Wake up!" Latios says and shakes Baron's body. But it's no use; Baron falls unconscious after looking into its eyes.

"Latios! What happen?!" Ordin, Scarley, Jedi, Lumiere, Latias, Anna and Tysand come into the pilot room.

"That fiend! It crashes this plane and makes Baron fall unconscious!" Latios says and points his finger to the Mysterious Pokemon. It roars again. Suddenly, a Thunderbolt looses to the plane! It makes the plane blacks out. Luckily, the light comes back after a few second.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA a" It roars again. Then it gathers its power, prepare to attack the plane with its most powerful attack.

"What should we do?!" Latios says. A mysterious Pokemon looks into the pilot room again. But suddenly, its eyes widen with a shock! Then it escapes into the cloud.

"Lucky for us…" Scarley says.

"But what makes it escapes?" Jedi says.

"I don't know. By the way, take Baron to the VIP room. I think he will gain his consciousness soon." Latios says before he realizes something.

"Blast it! The Auto-Pilot System doesn't work after the black out!" Latios says.

"What?! It's mean that you must fly this plane by yourself?!" Lumiere says.

"…" Latios thinks for a while. Then he turns his attention to Latias.

"Latias, how tall are you?" Latios asks.

"Um…1.4 meters." Latias answers.

"Are you presbyopia or myopic?" Latios asks.

"No." Latias answers.

"What size are your Chest Circumference and Waist Circumference?" Latios says.

"Mine is…" Latias says before she realizes something.

"Pervert Brother!" Latias shouts.

"You pass the test, Latias. Come and sit at the assistant seat." Latios says.

"But I…I don't know how to fly the plane!" Latias says.

"Don't worry, Latias. I will teach you." Latios says.

"But..But…" Latias says.

"Don't worry, sister. You have me by your side. If you die, I will die with you too." Latios says.

"….Okay." Latias says and sits on the assistant's seat.

Baron awakes in the next morning. He looks around and realizes that he is in the strange room.

"You awake?" A voice says. Baron turns his attention to the source of the voice and sees Anna is sitting next to him.

"Anna, what is this place?" Baron asks.

"Skydawn City. The plane arrived safely last night. Thank to you and Eon Dragons." Anna says.

"And what about that mysterious Pokemon?" Baron asks.

"It disappears before it launches its powerful attack." Anna says.

"Why it disappears?" Baron asks.

"I don't know. It just looks into the pilot room and then its eyes widen in shock. Then it disappears." Anna says.

"Strange…" Baron mumbles.

"By the way, are you alright?" Anna asks.

"I'm fine. After I look into its eyes, I fell unconscious. But now, I'm fine. I didn't have even a nightmare last night." Baron says.

"I'm glad that you are fine" Anna says.

"By the way, where are the others?" Baron asks.

"They are travelling around the city. I think they will come back soon." Anna says.

"…" Baron doesn't say anything.

After they have their breakfast, they start their mission.

"From the Skydawn City, we must travel across the cloud field to reach the Palace of Sky" Latios says.

"I hope that we mustn't encounter that fiend…" Jedi says.

"Yeah, I have asked some villagers in this city about this mysterious Pokemon. But they say that they have never seen it before." Latios says.

"Strange, do you think that fiend is one of the Phantom Kingdom?" Ordin asks.

"I don't know." Baron says.

"By the way, we must find the last hero too." Latios says.

"Hero of Legend who uses the power of wind…I think that he must be a flying type." Baron says.

"And what is a last hero's job? In our team, we have a knight, ninja, dragoon, gladiator, bard, sniper and summonner already." Scarley says.

"Maybe a samurai, monk or magic user." Baron says.

"Do you think that the last hero is the king of the Sky Kingdom? Because the princess of the Mist Kingdom turns out to be the Heroine of Legend too." Lumiere asks.

"It's impossible! By the way, let's go to the Palace of Sky already. I have a bad sense about that place." Baron says.

"What sense?" Anna asks.

"If the thing that will happen to this kingdom is the destruction, maybe that mysterious Pokemon is the Pokemon that bring the destruction to this kingdom." Baron says.

"Baron, you are right. We must go to the Palace of Sky now!" Latios says. Then they run to the cloud field outside the city.

-Meanwhile-

At the forsaken place, a mysterious Pokemon is sitting there. It's thinking about what it had seen in the pilot's room.

"It can't be…" It mumbles. Then something comes to its hand. It is a doll.

"Master, are you alright? You look…strange." A doll says.

"No, I'm just thinking about something. Never mind." A mysterious Pokemon says.

"By the way, it's a play time! Play with me!" A doll says.

"O.K. Let's play together!" A mysterious Pokemon says. Then it picks up its doll and walks into the building.

"I hope that I was wrong about it…" A mysterious Pokemon thinks.


	31. Chapter 31: The Crash

**The Lost City of Twilight**

**Chapter 31: The Crash**

"Look at that!" Baron says when they are travelling in the Purgust Cloud Field. Everyone looks up to the sky above and sees a large ship is flying there.

"That's Phantom Kingdom's ship!" Latias says.

"But how can it fly?" Jedi asks.

"I think it must have some technology to make it able to fly." Lumiere says. Then the ship lands on the cloud field. And some of Phantom grunts run to the cloud field.

"What are they doing?" Baron asks. Now he and his friends are hiding behind the cloud block. **(Pokedragon: If you wonder what is the cloud block or how can the city and Pokemon stand on the cloud, think of the Cloud Top from The Minish Cap.)**

"I think they are exploring this area." Latias answers after she examines the Phantom grunts.

"Why they must do that?" Baron asks.

"I don't know. But this is our change! Let's sneak onto the ship and find more info about the Phantom's plan." Latios says.

"Don't you remember?! The last two times we sneak into the Phantom ship almost rid of our life!" Jedi says.

"Coward." Latios says.

"What?! I am not a coward!" Jedi says angrily.

"Then prove it." Latios says. Then he flies into the Phantom's Ship.

"Owwww…" Jedi says. Then he and everyone sneak into the Phantom's Ship.

"Hey Baron, do you think who is the Legendary Pokemon that bring the destruction to this kingdom?" Latios asks while they are investigating the Phantom's Ship. Now the Phantom's Ship is flying in the sky.

"First is Phantom. Second is Darkrai. I think the last one is… Mewtwo." Baron says.

"Why do you think that Mewtwo is the one who bring the destruction to this kingdom?" Ordin asks.

"Because Mewtwo is the most savage heart Pokemon in this world." Baron says.

"How do you know?" Anna asks.

"Back to the Lightview Library, I read a book about the Legendary Pokemon and I have found that Mewtwo is the most savage heart among all Pokemon." Baron says before he remembers something.

"Wait…I remember that I have found information of Pokemon that can create 40-day storm…" Baron thinks.

"Hey, Baron, stop thinking and come over here. We almost reach the controller room." Scarley says.

"It means that we must face Mewtwo again." Jedi says.

"Yeah, let's go." Baron says. Then they enter the controller room.

"Welcome! Heroes/Heroine of Legend! I have waited for your arrival!" Someone inside the controller room says.

"Mewtwo…You again…" Baron says.

"Yes! It's me!" Mewtwo says.

"But what do you mean that you have waited for our arrival?" Anna says.

"Because I know that you all have sneaked into this ship. And I have watched you of all time by the CCTV." Mewtwo says.

"What do you want from us this time?" Baron says.

"I just want to take your soul from your body." Mewtwo says.

"How?" Baron asks.

"Don't you notice something strange about this ship?" Mewtwo says.

"W…What?!" Baron says.

"Our grunt that leave this ship while the ship was parking at the Purgust Cloud Field, do they come back?" Mewtwo asks.

"It means…" Baron says.

"Yes! In this ship, there's no one but me and you all!" Mewtwo says.

"What will you do?" Anna asks.

"I will take you all to our fortress!" Mewtwo says.

"As a prisoner?" Latios asks.

"Yes! Our fortress is located in the middle of the stormy sky. So unless you are very big Pokemon that can fly, you can't escape from our fortress!" Mewtwo says.

"But how about we escape now?" Ordin says.

"Impossible! None of you except those two Eon dragons can fly." Mewtwo says.

"Hm… O.K., how about THIS!" Baron says and then he jumps out of the window!

"Baron! Are you mad!?" Scarley says.

"Trust me! It won't hurt. Follow me!" Baron says.

"Right!" Everyone says and jumps out of the window.

"Pathetic Pokemon. By the way, now I can get rid of them. I can start my next plan to make a destruction comes to this kingdom!" Mewtwo says before he flies the ship back to the Purgust Cloud Field.

"Lucky for us that we fall onto the puffy cloud." Jedi says after they land on the ground.

"But where are we?" Lumiere asks.

"Palace of Sky." Latios says and points his finger to a huge palace in front of them.

"How lucky are we!" Ordin says.

"Yes, let's go and talk to the ruler of this kingdom. And then find the last hero too!" Baron says. Then they enter the Palace of Sky.

"Hey! Is anyone there?" Scarley shouts when they finally get into the first room of this palace.

"Strange. There's no one here." Baron says.

"Let's go to the throne room first." Latios says. But when they enter the throne room, there find no one there.

"Where is everyone?" Anna says.

"Look like something wrong happens here…" Latias says.

"By the way, let's find someone in this palace first." Baron says. Then they continue exploring the palace. But they can find no one there until they reach a strange door. This door looks like it was sealed, but now it seems to able to open it.

"Maybe there is someone inside this room." Scarley says.

"Let's check it out!" Baron says. Then they enter the room. But the atmosphere inside the room is…

"What the ….?!" Ordin says.

"It's a kiddies room!" Scarley says. Because this room is decorated like as it is the room for 3 years old children. There's many toys and doll. And the room is painted in many colors.

"It looks like we waste our time here." Ordin says.

"Yeah, let's go to the other room." Scarley says.

"But I think this room is strange. This is the only room that the light has turned on. And this is the only room that doesn't have any dusts." Baron says.

It's just your imagination." Jedi says and walks to the door before he realizes something.

"Blast it! The door is locked!" Jedi says.

"What! It means that we are trapped in here!" Ordin says. Before they hear a voice from nowhere.

"Yippee Ho!"

"Who is that!?" Baron says and looks around this room. But he finds no other Pokemon but them. But instead of finding a Pokemon, he finds something is moving.

"A doll?!" Baron says.

"Yippee Ho!" A doll says and begins to dance around the room.


	32. Chapter 32: Countdown to Destruction

**The Lost City of Twilight**

**Chapter 32: Countdown to Destruction**

"Guess who am I? Cathy!" A doll says. It is a Cat doll.

"What the heck!?" Ordin says.

"I am cute! But you all are terrible!" Cathy says.

"What?!" Scarley says.

"You made my master felt terrible last night! You all are terrible!" Cathy says.

"Who is your master?" Jedi asks.

"My master met you all last night on the plane!" Cathy says. Its word makes Baron and friend remind of a mysterious Pokemon that was attacking the plane last night.

"That fiend is your master?!" Jedi says.

"Don't call my master fiend! He is cool! But you are all terrible! I will punish you!" Cathy says before it attacks Baron and friend.

Cathy isn't making much trouble for Baron and friends. They can defeat it easily.

"Huff Huff…" Cathy exhausts.

"It's mean that mysterious Pokemon is in this palace!?" Baron says.

"You all are cool! I think my master will happily want to play with you, Follow me!" Cathy says cheerfully and walks out of the room. (Now the room is unlocked.)

"What should we do? Follow it or not?" Baron asks.

"That doll is creepy! I have never seen any doll that can talk or move before!" Lumiere says.

"Latios, what makes this doll alive?" Baron asks.

"The only thing that can make the lifeless thing become alive is a strong magic, a very strong one. Even I combine my magic with Anna and Latias, we still will not be able to make a lifeless thing become alive." Latios says.

"It means that mysterious Pokemon is a very strong magic user one." Baron says.

"That's scary…" Jedi says.

"Hey! Everyone, please come! My master wants to meet you all too!" Cathy comes back to the room and says.

"Umm… Okay…" Baron says. Then they follow Cathy.

Cathy leads them to the terrace of this palace. There's a Pokemon sit there. But he isn't the mysterious Pokemon that they saw last night.

"Master! I brought you some friends!" Cathy says and jumps to the Pokémon's shoulder.

"Friend? How many times that I must tell you that no one will accept me as their friend!? I am a fiend!" A Pokemon says.

"Master isn't a fiend. Master is a god! Master gives life to Cathy too!" Cathy says.

"Who are you?" Baron asks. A Pokemon looks at his face with a strange look.

"I am **Falcon** the Lugia. I am the prince and the ruler of the Sky Kingdom." Falcon says.

"You are the ruler of this kingdom? That is! We have to talk to you about something important." Baron says.

"Sorry, but I have no time to talk with you." Falcon says.

"But this is very important! It is the thing that can decide the destiny of this world!" Baron says.

"I must say, I never care about what will happen to this world. I always want this world to be destroyed. Because this world is so terrible." Falcon says. It makes Baron and everyone (Except Tysand.) shock.

"Why you don't want this world to exist anymore?" Latios asks.

"This world is full with hatred, fear, sorrow and many bad things." Falcon says.

"But this world still has many good things such as happiness and love." Latias says.

"What is the happiness and love? I have never heard those words before." Falcon says. It makes everyone shock again.

"You don't know?" Anna says.

"Since I was a baby, the only world that I see is the world of nightmare." Falcon says. Then he can remember something.

"You all are Pokemon that was on the plane last night, isn't it?" Falcon says.

"You know?" Jedi asks.

"I know because I was attacking that plane last night." Falcon says.

"You are that fiend?!" Baron says.

"Yes, I am a fiend. I am the cause of all destruction in this land!" Falcon says.

"All disasters that were happening in this land was caused by you?!" Latios says.

"Yes." Falcon answers.

"YOU ARE TERRIBLE! WE WILL GET RID OF YOU NOW!" Baron says.

"Do you think you have a change against me?" Falcon asks.

"Of course!" Baron says.

"How pathetic…" Falcon says before a dark gust surrounds his body. When a gust disappears, Falcon isn't the normal Lugia anymore…

"That's Shadow Lugia!" Latios shouts.

"And it is the same fiend that we encountered last night!" Baron says.

"Finally remember me…" Falcon says.

"We will be able to defeat you if you are Shadow Lugia or not!" Baron says.

"Then demonstrate your power!" Falcon says.

Falcon has proved his power. He easily defeats Jedi, Ordin, Scarley, Lumiere and Anna. Now only Baron and Tysand remain. But finally they combine their power and defeat Falcon.

"How can you?" Falcon says before he collapses on the floor.

"You did it!" Latios says.

"But he is tough, even tougher than Tysand!" Baron says.

"If the thing that he says is the truth… I think I know the reason about why there's no one in this palace." Latios says.

"Why?" Baron asks.

"Falcon has an ability to turn into a shadow Pokemon too. And he says he always in the world of nightmare. It's mean that he has a major depression. It makes he becomes insane and starts to rampage this palace. That explains." Latios says.

"How cruel…" Baron says.

"But the thing that I am worry is where the location of the Sky Emblem is. And who is the last hero?" Latios says. Before they hear a voice.

"Finally! This kingdom has come to the end!" Someone says. Everyone (Now Jedi, Ordin, Scarley, Lumiere and Anna have regained their consciousness already.) looks up to the sky and sees the Phantom's Ship! And the one that was saying is Mewtwo!

"Now. What do you want this time?" Baron says.

"Now I shall destroy this palace!" Mewtwo says before the ship moves around the palace and start to destroy it!

"That's terrible! We must hurry to escape from this place!" Jedi says.

"But how about Falcon?" Baron asks. Now Falcon still unconscious.

"Let him die in this palace is the best thing!" Ordin says.

"Yeah, he is evil. Evil must die." Scarley says. But then, Tysand dashes to Falcon's body and pulls him up. Then he picks Falcon's doll and a weapon too.

"Tysand! What are you doing?" Baron asks.

"Help this guy." Tysand says.

"Are you mad? He is the evil!" Baron says.

"You all go first! I will follow you! You all are not worth enough to help me!" Tysand says. So everyone decides to escape from the palace first, leave Tysand with Falcon and Cathy. Then Tysand pulls Falcon's body to the exit.

"Wh..Why? Why you help me?" Falcon asks after he regains his consciousness while he and Tysand are escaping from the palace.

"You will know soon." Tysand says.

Finally, the palace has destroyed by Mewtwo and Phantom grunt. Then Mewtwo and Phantom grunts escape back to their kingdom. Luckily that everyone includes Tysand, Falcon and Cathy can escape before the palace collapses.

"Like the Earth Kingdom, Sky Kingdom is no more in this world…" Baron says.


	33. Chapter 33: Falcon the Lugia

**The Lost City of Twilight**

**Chapter 33: Falcon the Lugia**

"Now Tysand, please explain to us about why you help that fiend!" Baron says. Now they are camping in the Purgust Cloud Field. Falcon is unconscious again after the Palace of Sky has been destroyed.

"Because of this." Tysand says and hands over something to Baron. It's Falcon's scythe.

"What is this scythe?" Baron asks.

"Can't you feel anything?" Tysand asks.

"No." Baron says.

"I see. That explains about why you all are idiots." Tysand says.

"What?!" Baron says angrily.

"Look closely." Tysand says. Then Baron examines Falcon's scythe again. Before he realizes something.

"Impossible…" Baron says.

"What's impossible?" Latios asks.

"The power of this scythe, although it is so weak, but it's one of the sacred weapon in curtain!" Baron says.

"What?!" Jedi says.

"It means that…" Ordin says.

"Falcon the Lugia is the Hero of Legend who uses the power of wind for sure!" Baron says.

"Falcon is the last hero!?" Scarley says.

"It's true." Baron says.

"That's unbelievable…" Lumiere says.

"But I am worried about him. I don't know if he will join our team or not. Because he says he never care about what will happen to this world. He also wants to destroy this world!" Baron says.

"…" Falcon groans. He finally regains his consciousness.

"He's awaking!" Anna says.

"What happen? Has my palace has destroyed already?" Falcon asks.

"Yes." Baron says.

"I see… By the way, thank you to you all to help me." Falcon says.

"Thank Tysand. He is the one who helps you." Anna says.

"No, I must thank you all. Because if you all want me to die, you all must protest that Garchomp to help me, don't you?" Falcon says. It makes everyone shock again. Because Falcon is so intelligent!

"Um…Falcon, can we ask you a favor?" Baron says.

"What favor?" Falcon asks. Then Baron explains everything about the legend of the god to Falcon.

"I see…" Falcon says.

"That is the reason why we must ask you to join us." Baron says.

"No one in this world needs me anymore." Falcon says.

"Why do you say like that?" Latias asks.

"Because everyone in this world hates me. If I go with you, I will bring a problem to you all." Falcon says.

"But if we lack you, this world will be destroyed by that Phantom!" Anna says.

"…Give me a time to think about it. I will tell you my answer later." Falcon says and flies to the field ahead.

"Falcon is strange, isn't he?" Latios says. Now the sky is covered by the twilight. Falcon still didn't come back.

"Yes, although he is intelligent, but I think that he stills a childish." Anna says.

"He goes too long. I will go and take him back." Baron says.

"I will go with you." Tysand says.

"Why do you want to come with me?" Baron asks.

"Because idiot likes you need some help to speak to that intelligent Pokemon." Tysand says.

"Said the smuglord…" Baron mumbles. Then he and Tysand walk to the cloud field where Falcon goes. Finally, they find Falcon. But he doesn't notice them. He is talking to his doll.

"Do you know, Cathy? I am a fiend. They are good Pokemon. The fiend can't go with good Pokemon for sure." Falcon says.

"No, master is a good Pokemon too!" Cathy says.

"You think so?" Falcon says. Then he tears Cathy's body!

"What the hell did he do?" Baron says.

"…" Tysand is silent. Falcon continues tearing Cathy's body until Cathy's body is no more than pieces of cloth and cotton.

"He is Sadism!" Baron says. But suddenly, Falcon uses his magic to revive Cathy to its original form.

"Yippee Ho! Master is the best!" Cathy says like nothing happens.

"Let's go and talk to him." Baron says and walks to Falcon. Tysand follows him.

"Falcon." Baron says.

"It's you." Falcon says.

"How about your decision?" Baron asks.

"Before I tell you my answers, can I ask you some questions?" Falcon says.

"Sure! Go ahead and ask it." Baron says.

"Your friends... What kind of... people are they? I wonder... Do these people... think of you... as a friend?" Falcon asks.

"Of course! My friends are good! Although they have different personality and character, they sometime bad, they sometime good, but they are my friend! And I am sure that they think of me as their friend too!" Baron says.

"Next question. What makes you happy? I wonder...what makes you happy...does it make...others happy, too?" Falcon asks.

"Of course! The thing that makes me happy is to save the world from the evil. It makes others happy too because no one wants the world full with darkness!" Baron answers.

"I see..The next question. The right thing...what is it? I wonder...if you do the right thing...does it make...everybody...happy?" Falcon asks.

"My answer to this question is the same answer as the one before." Baron answers.

"Okay, the last question. Your true face... What kind of... face is it? I wonder... The face under the mask... Is that... your true face?" Falcon asks.

"What?!" Baron says.

"Please answer me." Falcon says.

"I afraid I can't." Baron says. Because his human form is his secret.

"I see…Now I have no question left to ask you. So I will tell you my answer, I will join you." Falcon says.

"Really?" Baron says.

"I join you because two things, the first reason is you can defeat me in a battle. The second reason is the answer about four questions that I have asked you." Falcon says.

"Thank you!" Baron says. Then they walk back to their camp.

"Okay, now, please tell me your job, your age and your weapon's name." Baron says.

"I am a sage. My age is 20. My weapon's name is Amethyst Scythe." Falcon says.

"Finally two magic users in our team." Ordin says.

"Four." Latios says.

"Not counting you and your sister." Scarley says.

"Still four." Latios says.

"Why?" Jedi asks.

"I just realize that Lumiere's song is a magic too." Latios says.

"So, who is the last magic user?" Lumiere asks.

"Tysand" Latios answers.

"Tysand?" Jedi asks.

"Do you remember when we fought Tysand at the bridge? He paralyzed you with his bullets. But you know, his bullet is filled with a magic. That explains why he can paralyze you with his bullet." Latios says.

"Tysand, is it true?" Baron asks.

"Finally realize, idiots." Tysand says.

"Tysand, you …" Ordin says.

"By the way, Latios, did you find the location of the Sky Emblem yet?" Baron asks.

"Yeah, I finally realize that there is only one place that the Sky Emblem can hide." Latios says.

"The fortress that Mewtwo mention." Latias says.

"But he says that fortress has a storm surround it, doesn't he?" Scarley says.

"He says unless we have a huge flying Pokemon…" Latios says and looks at Falcon.

"Falcon, can you help us?" Baron says.

"Sure." Falcon says.

"Okay, tomorrow we will go to that fortress." Latios says. Then everyone separates to their own rest.

-Next Morning-

Falcon with everyone on his back is flying in the sky. Their destination is the Fortress of Sky.


	34. Chapter 34: Fortress of Sky

**The Lost City of Twilight**

**Chapter 34: Fortress of Sky**

**-Dungeon 7: Fortress of Sky**

"Wow! This place likes the heaven!" Latias says when they reach the Fortress of Sky.

"Beware, Latias. I think this place must full with traps." Latios says. Then they enter the first area of this place. But the gust of wind makes it very hard for them to walk. But finally, they can reach the main area of this place.

"… Hey Baron, can you walk beside me please?" Anna says.

"Why?" Baron says. Anna points her fin to Falcon, who is beside her now.

"You are afraid of Falcon?" Baron asks.

"Why? Although he was an evil…" Baron says. But Anna interrupts him.

"I afraid him because what he holds in his both hands. His right hand is holding his scythe. But his left hand is holding Cathy!" Anna says.

"So what?" Baron says.

"His right hand is holding a weapon. But his left hand is holding a cute doll! It makes him scarier than before." Anna says.

"Nonsense." Baron says.

"Eeeekkk" Anna screams and goes behind Baron. Because Falcon starts using his Scythe to cut Cathy's Belly!

"He is scary!" Anna says. But suddenly, Falcon uses his magic to restore Cathy to its original form.

"…Falcon, why do you must cut your friend's belly?" Baron asks.

"What friend?" Falcon asks.

"Your doll." Baron says.

"It isn't my friend." Falcon says.

"What?!" Anna says.

"As I said , I don't have any friend." Falcon says.

"But your doll…" Anna says.

"It's just my tool that I use to satisfy myself." Falcon says.

"You are evil! More evil than Tysand!" Baron says.

"You aren't Pokemon. BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO HEART!" Anna says.

"Say as you want. If you want to kill me now, go ahead and do it." Falcon says. His face is calm.

"You…" Baron groans.

"Baron! Hurry up" Jedi shouts.

"I will finish you later, Falcon." Baron says and walks ahead. Anna follows him.

"Master, what happen?" Cathy asks.

"Nothing." Falcon answers.

"Yippee Ho!" Cathy says.

"Idiot! The next place that we must go is the east side!" Ordin says.

"You are an idiot! West side!" Scarley says.

"But the boss room is on the north side!" Jedi says.

"How can we cross the large gap?" Lumiere says.

"Oh please… Please stop fighting!" Baron says.

"This place is as hard as hell!" Latios says.

"I think this place is the hell, not the heaven." Latias says

"What is inside this chest?" Anna asks. Now they have defeated the mini boss of this place, an Aerodactyl.

"What is this?" Baron says and picks up two strange objects.

"**That's a Tornado Doubleshot. If you fire it to an object, you can pull it to you or you will be pulled to it. It also allows you to travel freely from wall to wall." **Latios says.

"This will be useful." Baron says and fires the doubleshot to the switches to open the door.

Finally, they can reach the boss room. After they enter the boss room, they must climb to the top of this fortress.

"Wow! The view from this point is so nice!" Anna says. Then everyone hears a loud noise.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Someone roars. Then a long snake dragon appears.

"Greeting, Heroes/Heroine of Legend. My name is Rayquaza, the protector of this province."

"Greeting, the great dragon of the sky." Baron says.

"After long journey. How many skills you obtain, I wonder. SHOW IT TO ME!" Rayquaza says.

**Creator of the Stormy Sky**

**Rayquaza**

"How can we attack him?" Baron asks.

"Fire the Tornado Doubleshot to his tail!" Latios says. Then Baron waits for a change. After Rayquaza stops moving, he fires a doubleshot to his tail. But Rayquaza tries to fly away. So everyone must pull Rayquaza's tail together until he knocks to the ground, so Baron and friends can attack him. After a while, Rayquaza roars again and flies to the high sky. Make it impossible to use the same strategy as before.

"Baron, hope on my back!" Falcon says. Then he jumps to Falcon's back. Then Falcon flies to the sky where Rayquaza is. Then Baron fires the doubleshot to Rayquaza's tail again. But this time, he has pulled to Rayquaza's tail instead.

"Baron! Run along his body to his head!" Latios says. Baron does as Latios says. After he reaches Rayquaza's head. He starts to use his sword to attack Rayquaza until Rayquaza falls to the floor below. Then Rayquaza roars again and flies to the high sky. So Baron must use the same strategy as before.

After a long battle. Baron finally defeats Rayquaza.

"Impressive! Please take it." Rayquaza says and give the Sky Emblem to Baron. Now they have obtained three emblems already.

"By the way, I have two other gifts for you. The First thing is Lapras, you can summon me to help you in a battle. The second thing is this song." Rayquaza says and gives Lumiere a tablet. On the tablet, there's a song written there.

"This song is called "Melody of Weather". You can play this song to change the weather in the place where you are." Rayquaza says.

"Thank you the great lord." Lumiere says after he learns the Melody of Weather.

"Farewell, Heroes/Heroine of Legend." Rayquaza says before they warp out of the dungeon.

"Thank you for awakening us." Cobalion says. Now Baron and friend are in The Lost City of Twilight. Falcon uses his magic to awaken the Sword of Justice.

"No problem." Falcon says.

"Now Baron, you must hurry and go to the Phantom Kingdom to retrieve the Tablet of Legend." Latios says.

"But two days ahead is the Christmas Day! We must go to the Mist Kingdom first." Anna says.

"Fine." Latios says.

"Okay. So, we will protect this city with our power." Terrakion says

"We will lend you our power too. Please, Heroine of Snow, summon us if you need our help." Virizion says.

"Okay." Anna says.

"Now let's go to the Mist Kingdom." Baron says. Then they start their journey to the Mist Kingdom.


	35. Chapter 35: Baron and Anna

**The Lost City of Twilight**

**Chapter 35: Baron and Anna**

"Merry Christmas to everyone!" Empoleon says to Baron. Now everyone is in the Christmas party at the Palace of Mist.

"Merry Christmas! The great queen." Baron says.

"How about Anna's memory? Is she getting her memory back yet?" Empoleon asks.

"I afraid not." Baron says.

"Don't worry, I know that she will get her memory back someday." Empoleon says.

"I hope so." Baron says. Then he walks to Jedi and his other friends.

"Hey Jedi, I doubt about your name. What is your name come from?" Latios asks.

"My name? It comes from "Jade", a kind of green gems." Jedi says.

"How about you, Ordin?" Latios asks.

"It comes from "Eldin" ." Ordin says.

"Eldin?" Latias asks.

"Eldin is the name of a big volcano somewhere in this world." Ordin says.

"I see. How about you, Scarley?" Latios asks.

"Is your name come from the word "Scarlet"?" Latias asks.

"No, it comes from "Scald". " Scarley says.

"Next is you, Lumiere." Latios asks.

"My name means "Light"." Lumiere says. **(Pokedragon: For the one who doesn't know, Lumiere means light in French.)**

"How about you, Tysand?" Latios asks.

"Sand." Tysand answers.

"Just the word "Sand"?" Latias asks.

"Yes." Tysand answers.

"The last is you, Falcon." Latios asks.

"My name comes from a kind of bird, a bird that soaring in the vast sky with no fear." Falcon says.

"Too long answers…" Baron answers before he realizes that Anna isn't here.

"Where is she?" Baron thinks. Then he looks around and sees Anna is standing on the balcony, looking into the snowy sky with a sad face. So Baron decides to walk to her.

"What are you doing, Anna?" Baron asks.

"Baron, I am so frustrated. I can't remember anything about myself, even my sweetheart's name." Anna says. Then Baron sees clear water shed from her eyes.

"Don't worry Anna. I and everyone will be by your side." Baron says and wipes Anna's tear.

"Thank you, Baron." Anna says and looks into the snowy sky again.

"I love snow. I remember that I have never seen snow before I wake up at this kingdom." Anna says.

"Strange… It means that you haven't lived in this province before?" Baron asks.

"I think so. But I still can't remember anything." Anna says.

"Do you have any clue about your memory?" Baron asks.

"All I have is my pendant. I remember that my sweetheart gave it to me. There are only two of these kind of pendant exist in this universe. He gave me one pendant and he kept another one. He said those two pendant belong to each other." Anna says.

"Can I see your pendant?" Baron asks.

"Here you are." Anna says and hands over a pendant to Baron. It is a half-heart shape pendant. Baron examines it before his eyes full with fright.

"Impossible…" Baron says.

"What's impossible?" Anna asks.

"Because this kind of pendant…I have one of this kind too!" Baron says and takes out his pendant. It's a half-heart shape pendant too!

"B..But, only two of these kind of pendant exist in this world!" Anna says.

"It means that…" Baron says. Suddenly, a light glows from both pendants. It wakes the memory that has sealed deep inside Baron and Anna's heart up.

"Link…" Anna says.

"Zelda…" Baron says.

-  
"That's how you become a Pokemon, right?" Anna asks.

"Yes, Zelda. I still wonder about why you become a Pokemon." Baron says.

"But now, I am not worried anymore. Because I have found you, Link." Anna says.

"Yes, me too." Baron says and hugs Anna.

"Such a sweet love…" Someone says. Baron and Anna look to the source of the sound and sees Latios and Latias is near them.

"Latios! Latias!" Anna says and then she and Baron separate each other.

"Sorry to say this, but we hear everything that you say." Latios says.

"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone about you two." Latias says.

"That's good…" Baron says.

"How lovely are you two! I think that you two must be a great couple." Latios says.

"D…Don't say about that, Latios!" Baron says.

"By the way, I am the only one who still doesn't have any sweetheart. Just because my stupid brother…" Latias says.

"You think so…" Latios says with a crafty smile. Then he grabs Latias hand and sits down.

"Latias." Latios says.

"W…What are you doing?!" Latias says with a red face.

"Will you marry me?" Latios says.

"W…What?! Marry with my own brother?!" Latias says.

"I love you, my sister. Please marry with me." Latios says.

"What should I do?" Latias says.

"I will ask you again. Will you marry me?" Latios asks again.

"….Fine, I give up. I will marry with you." Latias says. Then Latios stands up and pulls Latias's body near him. And…

"How lovely!" Anna says when Latios kisses Latias.

"I will marry you after we defeat that Phantom, okay?" Latias says.

"As you will! But now you agree to marry with me, so tonight…" Latios says with a crafty smile. But Latias slaps him.

"Pervert brother!" Latias screams.

"I am just kidding." Latios says.

"You still pervert! How can the pervert dragon become the d…" Latias says. But Latios interrupts her.

"Please Latias, I am just kidding." Latios says.

"Fine!" Latias says.

At the midnight, now the party has finished already. Everyone is sleeping in their room. (Of course, Latias doesn't allow her brother to come into her room.) But then, a Pokemon walks out from his room. He walks to the balcony of this palace. The moonlight reveals himself as Tysand. He looks to the moon with a blank face. Then tear shed from his eyes.

"Why?" Tysand mumbles. Before he hears a voice comes from behind him.

"Yippee Ho!" Cathy says. Tysand quickly wipes his tear and looks back at Cathy.

"…" Tysand doesn't say anything.

"What are you doing here?" Cathy says.

"It's none of your business." Tysand says.

"Nah, please tell me!" Cathy says.

"No, now go back to your room before Falcon comes here." Tysand says.

"I will go back if you tell me!" Cathy says and hugs Tysand's leg.

"That's disgusting…" Tysand mumbles.

"Cathy…" Someone says. Tysand looks at the source of the voice and sees Falcon is coming.

"What are you doing here?" Falcon asks with a calm face and picks Cathy up.

"I just found this Garchomp! I want to play with him!" Cathy says.

"No, Cathy. It's time to go back." Falcon says.

"AWWWWW…" Cathy says. Then it walks back to Falcon's room.

"…" Tysand still silent.

"Now Cathy is gone. Tysand, I have something that I want to talk with you." Falcon says.

"…" Tysand still silent.

"Tysand, why you must lie to everyone?" Falcon asks.

"…" Tysand still silent.

"Please answer me, Tysand, the prince of Earth Kingdom." Falcon says.


	36. Chapter 36: Alike Princes

**The Lost City of Twilight**

**Chapter 36: Alike Princes**

"How can you?!" Tysand says with a shock.

"Tysand, not all Pokemon in this world is idiot. I know that you never talk to anyone except Baron, Latios and Latias because you think all non-dragon type Pokemon is idiot, isn't it?" Falcon says.

"That's true." Tysand says.

"Now please answer my question, Tysand." Falcon says.

"Lie? I don't know anything about the thing you say, Falcon." Tysand says.

"Tysand, you are the true prince of Earth Kingdom. You are a son of the former king before Tyranitar. So you must be the prince. But after that, Tyranitar assassinates your father and make himself as the king of Earth Kingdom. No one knows the truth except you. Everyone thinks that your father is dying from the disease. But you know the truth. So you stay in the Earth Kingdom of all time to try to assassinate Tyranitar. But Tyranitar also knows that you know about the truth of your father's death. Because of that, you become the most-wanted criminal in the Earth Kingdom because Tyranitar also wants to get rid of you. That is the reason about why you are so enigma." Falcon says.

"How do you know my secret?" Tysand asks.

"Because you and I are the same. We are alike prince. My mother also have assassinated by the great vassal of the Sky Kingdom. After my mother dies, he establishes me as the new ruler of the Sky Kingdom. But I am too young to rule the Sky Kingdom, so he becomes my governor. But finally I can learn the truth about my mother's death. It makes me outrage and then I start to rampage and kill everyone in the Sky Kingdom. That explains why there's no one in the Sky Kingdom except me and Cathy." Falcon says.

"You are genius…" Tysand mumbles.

"So back to my question. Why you must lie to everyone?" Falcon asks.

"Because they are idiot." Tysand says.

"That explain." Falcon says.

"Include you too." Falcon says.

"If you think I am an idiot, how about we battle together? If you win, you can keep calling me an idiot and I will allow you to kill me after Baron defeats that Phantom. But if I win, I have something proposal to you." Flacon says.

"That's good…" Tysand says. Then the battle begins!

-After the battle finish-

"What the?!" Tysand says.

"Impossible…" Falcon says.

"How can the battle end up in a tie!?" Tysand says.

"That's not good." Falcon says.

"By the way, I allow you to tell your proposal. If I like your proposal, I will do anything that you want. But if not, I will keep calling you an idiot and I will kill you later." Tysand says.

"Okay, my proposal is…Let's destroy this world together." Falcon says.

"What?!" Tysand says.

"Do you like this world? It's full with hatred, fear, sorrow and many bad things. I think I will destroy this world after Baron defeats that Phantom. So I ask you to accompany with me, Tysand." Falcon says.

"What will happen to us?" Tysand asks.

"We will be no more in this universe. Every soul in this universe will leave their body and return to nothing." Falcon says.

"Is that true?" Tysand asks.

"That's true." Falcon says.

"You still be an idiot." Tysand says.

"What?" Falcon says.

"Falcon, do you feel like that we have met each other before?" Tysand asks.

"I can feel. But I am not sure." Falcon says.

"That's because you are my younger brother." Tysand says.

Tysand's word awakes Falcon's memory from the darkness. He finally remembers about his true past.

"Tysand, bog brother…" Falcon says.

"I am not your big brother. I am your twin." Tysand says.

"That's true." Falcon says.

"When I saw you at the Palace of Sky last week, I am surprised that you can't remember me, even I can remember you. My father married with your mother. It makes us become twin. But after Tyranitar becomes the king, he makes the Earth Kingdom become a rival with the Sky Kingdom. So I have no time to contact you. So something must happen to you while we are apart, right?" Tysand says.

"Yes, brother. But I will tell you later about what happen to me." Falcon says.

"Yes, you are my only friend. Because you are the first one who can defeat me in a battle." Tysand says.

"At first, I thought that I have no friend anymore in this world. But now, I have you, brother." Falcon says.

"That' right." Tysand says.

"So, about your answer?" Falcon asks.

"That's sure. I will accompany with you." Tysand says.

"Thank you, brother." Falcon says.

"So, what we must do to destroy this world?" Tysand asks.

"I will tell you later." Falcon says.

"We must keep this as our secret." Tysand says.

"Yes." Falcon says.

"Now let's go back to the room. I am sleepy." Tysand says.

"See you tomorrow, brother." Falcon says. Then they separate to their room.

-Tysand's point of view-

"Now I am not alone anymore. I finally discover that he is my true brother. And now he wants me to help him to destroy this world. How fantastic! I can't wait until that day." I thinks before I fall into a deep sleep.

-Falcon's point of view-

"Master, you are late." Cathy says.

"Sorry Cathy." I say.

"YAWN…. I am so sleepy. Please master, sing a lullaby to me." Cathy says.

"Cathy, I am your master, not your slave." I say.

"Please…." Cathy says and looks at me with its sparkling eyes. How childish!

"Okay, I give up." I say before I sing a lullaby to it. After a while, he says to me again.

"What is that lullaby, master? It is so creepy!" Cathy says.

"It is my favorite lullaby." Falcon says.

"Okay, Master." Cathy says before it comes close to me and coils itself near my body. Then it falls into a deep sleep.

"Such a kid. But I am sorry, Cathy. You will be no more in this world soon." I say before I fall into a deep sleep.


	37. Chapter 37: To the Darkness

**The Lost City of Twilight**

**Chapter 37: To the Darkness**

"Are you all ready?" Baron asks.

"You bet!" Everyone says.

"Then let's go…To the kingdom of darkness." Baron says. Then they start their journey from the Mist Kingdom to the Phantom Kingdom.

"Latios." Baron says.

"Yes?" Latios says.

"Which type of Pokemon lives in the Noirero Province?" Baron asks.

"Dark and ghost." Latios says.

"How about the Lightview Province?" Anna asks.

"Normal, fighting and psychic." Latios says.

"So, where is the dragon type Pokemon live?" Baron asks.

"…I will tell you later. Now we are in the Noirero Province already." Latios says.

"What?! How fast!" Anna says.

"Where is the Palace of Phantom?" Baron asks.

"Pass the town to the Northwest." Latias answers.

"Town?" Baron says.

"You will see soon." Latios says. Then they continue their journey until they reach the Twidark Town.

"This town gives me a depress feeling…" Anna says.

"Yeah,. Why all villagers look so depressing?" Baron says. Then a dark type Pokemon walks to them.

"Baron? Long time no see!" A dark type Pokemon says.

"It's you, Zoroark." Baron says.

"Who is that Pokemon?" Anna asks. Then Baron explains everything to Anna.

"By the way, Zoroark, why are you here?" Baron asks.

"I just come to this town because of that Phantom. The reason that why all villagers are depressing because that Phantom Kingdom always comes to invade this town. All villagers in this town hate Phantom." Zoroark says.

"It means that not all parts of this province like that Phantom?" Baron says.

"Yes. This town isn't on that Phantom side." Zoroark says.

"So, what you are going to do?" Latios says.

"Lucario and I are gathering the Pokemon at the guild." Zoroark says.

"For what?" Ordin asks.

"Strike back the Phantom Kingdom." Zoroark says.

"What?! Are you mad?" Jedi says.

"I am serious, Lucario too, he didn't sleep enough since the last month because he always makes a plan to fight the Phantom Kingdom." Zoroark says.

"That's tough." Scarley says.

"Now I must go back to the Lightview Guild, see you." Zoroark says and walks out of the town.

"That's good news." Baron says.

"Yes, I hate that Phantom. They hurt the innocent Pokemon." Anna says.

"So, where to go next?" Baron says.

"North of this town, let's go." Latios says. Then they continue their adventure.

"Tonight let's rest here." Baron says while they are travelling on the Noirero Trail. Everyone agrees with him. After everyone falls into the deep sleep, Tysand wakes up and walks to the area far from their camp, where Falcon awaits.

"Brother, why do you call me to come here?" Falcon asks. Now he is petting Cathy, who fall into the deep sleep.

"Your doll…" Tysand says.

"It is my slave, not my friend." Falcon says.

"Anyway, the reason that I call you here because I want to know about the reason why you can't remember me. And why your age is two years lower than me." Tysand says.

"Because of the darkness." Falcon says.

"Darkness?" Tysand says.

"You know, when I was a little Lugia, I can't control my dark side. I always change to my dark form when I am fear, hate or sad. That is the thing that brings me to the eternal darkness." Falcon says.

"Tell it to me." Tysand says.

"Back to the past, when we were eight years old, after you disappeared, I was stuck in the loneliness. I have no friend except you. But you were gone, so I decided to use my magic to give a life to my favorite doll. That doll is Cathy. After I gave a life to Cathy, I learned that magic that can give a life to the lifeless thing is very hard to learn. Because that magic is…the mix of Light Magic and Dark Magic." Falcon says.

"The mix of two kinds of magic?" Tysand says.

"In this world, there are five kinds of magic. The Melody Magic like Lumiere's magic. The Summoning Magic like Anna's magic. The Spellblade Magic like your magic. And the rest two kinds are the Light Magic and the Dark Magic." Falcon says.

"What is the difference among all kinds of magic?" Tysand asks.

"The Melody Magic is the magic that hides in the melody. Once the Melody Magic user plays the song, the hidden magic will evince. The Summoning Magic is the magic that use to summon the Legendary Pokemon. The Spellblade Magic is the magic that use to power up the weapon or give the weapon a new ability." Falcon says.

"So, some kind of magic can mix together, right?" Tysand says.

"Yes, some kind of magic can mix together except the Light Magic and the Dark Magic. Because both kinds are opposite. Light Magic can make this world become more progress. But the Dark Magic is the magic that makes this world fall into the darkness, like the magic that Phantom use to open to gate to The Lost City of Twilight." Falcon says.

"What will happen if the Light Magic mixes with the Dark Magic?" Tysand asks.

"Although they say the Light Magic and the Dark Magic can't mix together, but after I can mix it together, I have sent to the space between the dimensions." Falcon says.

"What?!" Tysand says.

"Yes, the space between the dimension is the place like the world of the end. It makes me stop growing. But after two years, I can finally get out of that space. That explains about why my age is two years lower than you." Falcon says.

"What happen after you got out of that space?" Tysand asks.

"Although my body started growing again, but I fell unconscious for seven years." Falcon says.

"What?! That's impossible!" Tysand says.

"But it's true. When I woke up, I felt so panic. Because the time has passed for seven years, my body was growing from the baby Lugia to the full size Lugia, but my memory and mind still the same as the nine years ago. And some of my memory has sealed in the darkness too." Falcon says.

"That explains why you sometimes act childish." Tysand says.

"Yes, brother." Falcon says.

"Enough for today. I will call you later when I want to know more about you. Let's go back to the camp." Tysand says.

"Brother…" Falcon says.

"Yes?" Tysand says.

"…Please promise me, don't leave me alone anymore. My life is in the darkness enough, I don't want to live in the darkness anymore…" Falcon says.

"I promise…" Tysand says.

"That's good…" Falcon says. Then they walk back to the camp together.


	38. Chapter 38: The Appetite of Power

**The Lost City of Twilight**

**Chapter 38: The Appetite of Power**

"Finally…" Baron says.

"Right, the Palace of Phantom is in front of us." Latios says. Now they are in front of the Palace of Phantom.

"But how can we get in that palace?" Latias says.

"There must be a secret entrance somewhere…" Latios says. Then he looks around and finds a secret entrance at the tree.

"Let's go." Latios says. Then they enter the secret entrance.

"What the….?" Baron says when they finally enter the main room of the Palace of Phantom.

"Why there's no one in this palace?" Anna says.

"Is this a trap?" Jedi says.

"Let's look around." Baron says. Then they walk around the palace until they reach the second floor, where they finally realize about why no one is in this palace.

Many Phantom grunts collapse on the ground. They fall unconscious. And there's a Pokemon standing near them.

"How pathetic…" That Pokemon says. Then he notices Baron and friends.

"Who are you?" Latios asks.

"Calculate from your sacred weapons, so you all must be the Hero/Heroine of Legend. My name is Deoxys. I am one of three protectors of Noirero Province." Deoxys says.

"Greeting, the great Deoxys." Baron says.

"Are you on that Phantom's side?" Falcon asks.

"No, I am the only one protector who doesn't stand at the Phantom's side. The other two protectors, Darkrai and Mewtwo are on the opposite side of us." Deoxys says.

"Are Mewtwo and Darkrai the protectors of this province?!" Ordin says.

"Yes, but with their appetite of power, they decide to join that Phantom Kingdom." Deoxys says.

"By the way, why are you here?" Scarley asks.

"I always come to this palace as a spy. I am working for the god Arceus." Deoxys says.

"Anyway, do you know the place where the Tablet of Legend has kept?" Lumiere asks.

"Tablet of Legend? From my calculating, the Tablet of Legend must have kept in the Temple of Nightmare." Deoxys says.

"Temple of Nightmare?" Anna says.

"The legend says that place is where the greed, hatred, fears and sorrow was born." Deoxys says.

"That sounds scary…" Anna says and holding Baron's arm.

"By the way, where is that Temple?" Latios asks.

"From this place, head north for a while and you will encounter that temple." Deoxys says.

"Thank you, the great Deoxys." Baron says.

"You're welcome. And if you want, summon me if you want my help." Deoxys says.

"Thank you." Anna says. Then everyone runs out of the Palace of Phantom, heading to the Temple of Nightmare.

"Baron, what will we do next?" Anna asks while they are running to the Temple of Nightmare.

"What?" Baron says.

"After we can defeat that Phantom, you will get the Power of the God and use that power to return us to our human life, do you still want to return to our world?" Anna asks.

"Sure thing! We are human. Human and Pokemon can't mix together." Baron says.

"But I am starting to like this place. All Pokemon are good. The world here is beautiful too." Anna says.

"Zelda, what will happen if anyone know that we are human? Even all members in our team exclude Latios and Latias still don't know about our true identity. If anyone knows that we are human, something terrible will happen. It is the best thing for us to end it all and leave forever…" Baron says.

"But I think not all Pokemon are hating human, like Latios and Latias, they are Pokemon too and they are friendly with us!" Anna says.

"So you want to live in this world?" Baron asks.

"I start to think like that…" Anna says.

"…" Baron is speechless.

"Link…" Anna says.

"I will think about it later. But I will tell you my decision in curtain." Baron says.

"Thank!" Anna says and holds Baron's arm.

"By the way, Zelda, why you become a Lapras?" Baron asks.

"I think Lapras is a kind Pokemon. Lapras also an intelligent Pokemon too! And Lapras is an ice type Pokemon. The ice type Pokemon is a gentle Pokemon." Anna says.

"But why you become a pure ice type Lapras?" Baron asks.

"I still don't know…" Anna says.

"Anyway, let's not talk about this." Baron says.

"Link, I have a question too." Anna says.

"What question?" Baron asks.

"What is the true identity of Latios? I think that he isn't just a Pokemon like us." Anna says.

"Latios is …" Baron says and whispers the rest answers to Anna.

"That's unbelievable!" Anna says.

"That's true. It explains why Latios always be a smuggy. He is a bit scary." Baron says.

"But I think the scariest member of our team is Tysand and Falcon." Anna says.

"Why?" baron asks.

"Tysand looks like an assassin. I think maybe someday he will kill us!" Anna says.

"About Falcon?" Baron asks.

"Falcon sometimes acts childish. Also he is a great magic user, but he is a shadow Pokemon too!" Anna says.

"I am a shadow Pokemon too…" Baron says.

"You are the shadow Pokemon because you get a curse from that Mewtwo. But Falcon's dark side isn't coming from the curse." Anna says.

"How do you know?" Baron asks.

"I can sense a strange aura of his body, a light aura mix with a black aura. Those two things are opposite. They can't mix together." Anna says.

"By the way. Don't you worry, I will be here by your side." Baron says.

"Thank you…" Anna says. Then Latios flies to them.

"Baron, we have arrived the Temple already…" Latios says.

"Okay…" Baron says. Then he looks into the Temple. This temple looks very scary.

"That's scary. Maybe the haunt spirit in this temple will come out and take our soul to the world of the end…" Lumiere says.

"Don't say like that…" Jedi, Ordin and Scarley say.

"I don't care if the haunt spirit will come out and take our soul to the world of the end. I am afraid that the evil spirit will come out and change our mind to the mind that fills with the appetite of power like Mewtwo and Darkrai…" Baron says.

"Yes, let's go." Latios says. Then they enter the Temple of Nightmare.


	39. Chapter 39: Temple of Nightmare

**The Lost City of Twilight**

**Chapter 39: Temple of Nightmare**

**-Dungeon 8: Temple of Nightmare**

While everyone are exploring the Temple of Nightmare, Falcon notices that Tysand seem to very depress.

"Tysand, what happen to you?" Falcon asks.

"…" Tysand silent. Then Falcon looks into his eyes to read Tysand's mind.

"Tysand…You are strange…" Falcon says.

"Strange what?" Tysand asks.

"You are the only one who I can't read the mind. But I know that now you are suffering in some bad memory." Falcon says.

"…" Tysand still silent.

"Tysand, I doubt about your answer. You say you will accompany me to destroy this world. But what is your reason? You help me because I am your twin? No, I think not. So please tell me your true reason."

"…I will tell you later." Tysand says and walks to Baron and his friends.

"Strange, Cathy…" Falcon says while looking at Tysand.

"Strange…?" Cathy says while it is yawning.

"Actually I can read about what make him suffer. But I don't know what is that feeling, the feeling that makes him suffer…" Falcon says.

"Master is lying. There's nothing in this world that master don't know." Cathy says.

"…" Falcon silent. But he still thinks.

"What is that feeling? The feeling that can hurt Tysand. What is that feeling?"

"I know the reason about why this temple is named "Temple of Nightmare"…" Scarley says.

"Yeah, this temple can bring the worst memory to everyone who enters it." Baron says.

"No, this temple is named Temple of Nightmare BECAUSE THIS TEMPLE IS SO SCARY AND AS HARD AS A NIGHTMARE!" Scarley says.

"That right…" Anna says. She is holding Baron's arm tightly.

"But how can we go next?" Baron asks. Now they are on the big ship.

"Look! Is this the symbol of the god?" Ordin says and points his hand to a symbol on the prow.

"That's right…Lumiere, play the Ballad of Legend here." Baron says.

After Lumiere plays the Ballad of Legend, the ship starts moving.

"We did it!" Jedi says.

"But…" Latios says.

"But what?" Jedi asks.

"I have heard the legend about this ship. The legend said this ship will carry the soul of Pokemon to the world of the end." Latios says.

"What?!" Scarley says.

"Haha! Just kidding. The legend said the thing that will carry the soul of Pokemon to the world of the end isn't the ship but the Ghost Train!" Latios says.

"Latios… Don't be kidding like that again…" Ordin says.

"Hahaha…" Latios says before he notices something.

"The ship… It starts to sink!" Latios says.

"What?!" Everyone says.

"Abandon Ship!" Latios says. Then everyone jumps from the ship to the floor before the ship sinks.

"Whew, that was close!" Lumiere says.

"We must be more careful from now on, let's go." Baron says.

"This temple is scary!" Latias says. Now they have defeated the mini boss of this dungeon, a Spiritomb.

"Don't worry…" Latios says and hugs his sister.

"Now let's see what is in this chest…" Baron says and opens the chest. Then he picks up a strange mirror from the chest.

"What is that? It looks scary…" Anna says.

"**That is the Mirror of Nightmare. This mirror can reflect the light to another position."** Latios says. Then Baron uses the Mirror of Nightmare to reflect the light to the sun block to make it disappear. So they can continue.

"I hope this mirror won't give us an eternal nightmare…" Jedi mumbles.

"Who do you think will be the boss of this temple?" Baron asks while they are in front of the boss room.

"I don't know. But I am sure this boss will give us a nightmare for sure." Scarley says. Then they enter the boss room, where a Pokemon awaits inside there.

"Oh, hello there, Baron. I see you are still among the living. Fancy meeting you here." A Pokemon says.

"It's you again, Mewtwo…" Baron says.

"We seem to bump into each other time and time again. Oh, it's no coincidence, though, isn't it? You and I, we are bound by a thread of fate." Mewtwo says before he takes out something.

"Look at this Tablet of Legend!" Mewtwo says while holding the Tablet of Legend.

"Oh, no…" Anna says.

"Until I get this, I was… so upset. Well, never mind that, because I finally get this thing from you. This thing has just filled my heart with rainbows!" Mewtwo says.

"Oh, no. The gay kitty…" Ordin mumbles.

"Soon, your soul will be the instrument of the rise of master Phantom!" Mewtwo says.

"Never!" Baron says.

"…But before we talk any further on that subject, there's still the outstanding matter of your punishment, Baron." Mewtwo says.

"Punishment?" Baron says.

"Do you remember when I told you that the next time we battle, I'd make your ears bleed from the sound of your own screams?" Mewtwo says.

"No…" Baron mumbles.

"Well, I've been thinking…Perhaps corporal punishment is a touch harsh. I might be willing to forgive and forget if you'll strike a deal." Mewtwo says.

"Deal?" Baron says.

"…All I ask is that you all finish your mission and join our kingdom." Mewtwo says.

"NEVER!" Everyone says.

"Such behavior. A mischievous Pokemon like you need to be dealt with firmly. I must warn you, I won't go easy on you this time." Mewtwo says before he raises his arms. Then his arms change from white into black.

"What the?" Scarley says.

"Lovely, aren't they? You will find the supple skin of my arms tougher than any armor. Doesn't their shape just leave you…breathless?" Mewtwo says.

"Oh no…" Jedi says. Then some places on Mewtwo's body change from white into black too.

"Behold!" Mewtwo says.

"Not again…" Jedi mumbles.

"Such beauty!" Mewtwo says.

"No…" Ordin mumbles.

"Such a pure form!" Mewtwo says.

"Stop it…" Scarley mumbles.

"Such an exquisite physique!" Mewtwo says.

"This gives me an eternal nightmare…" Lumiere mumbles.

"Such stunning features!" Mewtwo says.

"Enough…" Baron mumbles.

"Yes, I've pretty much got it all. Though there is one teensy, tiny thing I lack…" Mewtwo says.

"Don't tell me that…" Latios mumbles.

"Namely, mercy." Mewtwo says.

"!" Latias holds Latios's arm very tight.

"Come to me, Baron. You and I, we are bound by that thread of fate. Destined to fight." Mewtwo says.

"…" Baron is speechless.

"So come close, Baron! Meet me in battle, and the thread of fate that binds us will be soaked crimson with your blood!" Mewtwo says.


	40. Chapter 40: The End of the World

**The Lost City of Twilight**

**Chapter 40: The End of the World**

**Savage Heart Demon Lord**

**Mewtwo**

Mewtwo is a lot tougher than before. In the first phase, he has several flying diamonds around his hand. If Baron stabs his sword at Mewtwo's fingers too long, those diamonds will attack Baron. So Baron must slash him swiftly. After a while, Mewtwo licks his lip and then summon two swords! Now this time he has new sword techniques such as jumping up and teleporting, followed by a down thrust of sorts. Luckily, Baron manages to dodge it. It makes Mewtwo's swords stuck, so Baron has a change to attack him.

"He is tough…" Baron mumbles.

"He is more than tough…" Anna says.

"What?" Baron asks.

"He is scary! Sometimes I see him licks his sword!" Anna says.

"I will never do that thing…" Baron mumbles.

Finally, the Heroes / Heroine of Legend can defeat Mewtwo, the boss of the Temple of Nightmare.

"…Enough of this foolishness… I am Mewtwo, the savage heart demon lord!" Mewtwo says.

"So what?" Ordin says.

"It shouldn't matter how powerful your weapons are, you all are still nothing… Not just a Pokemon…A child Pokemon! And yet you prevail!" Mewtwo says.

"Yup, it's true that we are young. But at least, we aren't evil like you!" Scarley says.

"Except for Tysand and Falcon…" Latios mumbles.

"You filthy scamp! You have awakened a wrath that will burn for eons! I swear to you, whatever it takes, I will drag you all into an eternity of nightmare!" Mewtwo says.

"That's impossible…" Jedi says.

"But now, your mission is so useless…" Mewtwo says with a crafty smile.

"What?" Baron says.

"Now master Phantom has collected enough evil power to break the seal of The Lost City of Twilight already! In a few moments, the Power of the God will be his!" Mewtwo says.

"What?!" Everyone says.

"So, prepare for your demise!" Mewtwo says before he disappears, leaving the Tablet of Legend in front of Baron. Then Baron picks it up.

"That's terrible!" Latias says.

"We must go to The Lost City of Twilight now!" Latios says. Then they teleport out of the dungeon.

Finally, Baron and his friend reach The Lost City of Twilight gate. Where they find…

"Cobalion! Terrakion! Virizion! Keldeo!" Baron says. Because they all are collapsing on the floor, fainting from the battle.

"What happen?!" Latios asks.

"…Ph…an…tom…" Keldeo says.

"What?!" Baron says.

"He….break….th..e…seal…..Now…h..e…is…in…this…ci..ty…" Virizion says.

"We….are….so…sorr..y…We…can…..pro…tect…thi…s…pla…ce…" Terrakion says.

"It isn't your fault!" Anna says.

"Ig…no…re…us…G..o…" Cobalion says. But then , someone comes out of the gate.

"Phantom!" Baron says. Now Phantom is holding something in his hand.

"That's Power of the God!" Latios says.

"Game over for you all, I win, you lose." Phantom says.

"It isn't over yet!" Baron says.

"But it's over already. See, I have got the Power of the God already!" Phantom says.

"So, you have that power, what will you do?" Latios says.

"I will grant my power, the power that far more powerful than any Legendary Pokemon's power!" Phantom says. Then he raises his hand above his head.

"Listen to me, the Power of the God. I am the first one who touches me, now grant me my wish!" Phantom says. Suddenly, three statues appear. Those three statues are surrounding Phantom.

"Baron! That's impossible!" Anna says.

"It's impossible…" Baron says.

"What?" Latios asks.

"Those three statues…" Anna says.

"They are the statue of my world's three goddesses!" Baron says.

"What?! You aren't from this world?" Jedi says.

"I am sorry for not tell you this. I'm not a true Pokemon. I am a human that has turned into a Pokemon by Phantom's magic. Anna too!" Baron says.

"What?!" Everyone (Include Tysand and Falcon.) shock.

"I am the human in the other dimension. One day, Phantom uses his magic to turn me into a Haxorus and send me to this world! Actually, my true name isn't Baron. My true name is Link!" Baron says.

"Me too! And my true name is Zelda" Anna says.

"Why you never told us about this?" Jedi asks.

"We are afraid…" Anna says.

"If we tell you about our true identity, we afraid that you all won't be our friend anymore…" Baron says.

"That's impossible!" Ordin says.

"Whatever you are, you two have proved that you two are our friend!" Scarley says.

"We won't abandon you two just because you two are different from us." Lumiere says.

"Everyone…Thank you…" Baron and Anna say.

"By the way, let's talk about this thing later." Latios says.

"That's right…" Baron says.

"Baron, what is that three goddesses that you have mention earlier?" Latios asks.

"Those are three statues are my world's three goddesses, Farore, Din and Nayru." Anna says.

"Din is the goddess of power. Nayru is the goddess of wisdom. And Farore is the goddess of courage." Baron says.

"If Phantom receives the three goddess power…" Anna says before she becomes speechless.

"But how can he know three goddesses of the human's world?" Latias asks.

"I will tell you. IT'S BECAUSE I AM A HUMAN!" Phantom says.

"THAT"S IMPOSSIBLE!" Everyone says.

"But it's true! But I am not an ordinary human, I am a magic user too! One day in the human world, I have learned the legend of this land, the legend about the power of the god. So I started to find more information about this. Finally, I gained a power to travel between two dimensions. I became the king of Phantom Kingdom! So it will be easier for me to get that power. But the legend mentions about the eight Heroes / Heroine who will defeat me too. So I must get rid of you all!" Phantom says.

"THAT"S INHUMAN!" Anna says.

"Enough! Now three goddesses, grant me the power now!" Phantom says. And the three statues start glowing. Suddenly, The City starts to tremble.

"Oh no…" Anna says.

"It starts to collapse!" Latias says. Suddenly, the statues of Din and Nayru stop glowing. Because someone is grabbing those two statues.

"Tysand!" Baron says. Now Tysand is grabbing Din's statue.

"Falcon!" Anna says. Now Falcon is grabbing Nayru's statue.

"FOOL!" Phantom says.

"Baron! You and other take the Sword of Justice outside this place!" Tysand says.

"But you.." Anna says. But Falcon interrupts her.

"Worry not about us! Just go! We will follow you soon!" Falcon says.

"Baron, let's go first." Latios says.

"But if we don't stop Phantom…" Baron says. But Latias interrupts him.

"We must retrieve first! There's nothing that we can do. If we die here, no one will be able to fights him!" Latias says.

"But Tysand and Falcon…" Anna says. But Baron interrupts her.

"I understand now. Anna, we must trust them. Because they are our friend too!" Baron says.

"Enough talking! Let's go now! This place will collapse in five minutes!" Lumiere says. Then they carry the Sword of Justice's body and runs out of this place.

Finally, they reach the exit of this place. But the city still continues to collapse.

"We must go now, Baron." Anna says.

"We must wait for Tysand and Falcon!" Baron says.

"But there's only one minute left!" Lumiere says.

"We must trust them." Baron says.

"15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10" Lumiere starts to countdown.

"Baron…" Anna says.

"Just a little more!" Baron says.

"9, 8, 7, 6, 5" Lumiere countdown. Suddenly, Tysand and Falcon appear.

"Finally!" Baron says.

"We can't die now. Because you all swear to kill us after we defeat that Phantom!" Tysand says.

"Now let's get out of here!" Latios says.

Finally, they can get out of the city. The swords of Justice finally regain their consciousness.

"Can you stop him?" Baron asks.

"No…" Tysand says.

"The power of three goddesses is too far powerful than we thought…" Falcon says.

"So, what will we do next?" Baron asks.

"He finally gets that power. And he wishes for the power of three goddesses too." Latios says.

"So, what is the thing that we can use to counter him?" Latias says.

"Baron!" Anna says.

"What?" Baron asks.

"Look! The sky!" Anna says. Then everyone looks up to the sky.

"OH NO!" Baron says.

"The sky is shattering…" Cobalion says. But then…

"Latios! Look at the ground!" Latias says. Then everyone looks down to the ground below.

"That's impossible!" Scarley says.

"The ground…" Ordin says.

"It's shattering too…" Jedi says.

"Phantom's power is so powerful. I think that power may bring….the end to our world." Lumiere says.

"WHAT?!" Everyone say.

"That isn't good…" Tysand mumbles.

"Only I can destroy this world…" Falcon says.

"It's coming…" Celebi says.

"The thing that we never dream…" Reshiram says.

"We never dream that this thing will happen to our world…" Kyogre says.

"No legend says about this thing before…" Zekrom says.

"But finally…" Groudon says.

"It's right upon us…" Kyurem says.

"Just a few moments left…" Rayquaza says.

"It will reach …" Deoxys says.

"The end of the world will come…" Arceus says.

"Baron…" Anna says and holds Baron's arm.

"Anna…Don't worry...I will…be by your…side…Even in…the next world…" Baron says. Then he grabs Anna's hand too tight.

"I won't let you go again, Zelda…" Baron says.

"Link…" Anna says.

"Latios…" Latias says.

"We will face it…together…And I hope…that in our new life…we will…become brother-sister again…" Latios says and holds Latios's arm.

"Latias…" Latios says and grabs Latias's arm.

"…Serperior…I am sorry…I can't…protect you…This is…my fault…" Jedi mumbles.

"...#$%& Phantom…" Ordin mumbles.

"…Now Blastoise…I will…follow…you…to the…heaven…" Scarley mumbles.

"I can't help you, my dear…I am sorry…" Lumiere mumbles.

"…" Tysand is speechless.

"…" Falcon is speechless too.

"This is the end…" All swords of Justice say.

**The end of this world is coming… From the appetite of power of a human… It brings the eternal chaos to this world… The forest is full with poison mist… The volcano is erupting… The sea is raging… The field is as red as blood… The ground shatters… The sky shatters too. The blizzard becomes more brutal… Every Pokemon in this land is screaming. They are running, finding a way to survive…But….it's too late… From that day… The world has changed…forever…**

**To be continue in Chapter 41…**


	41. Chapter 41: Losing of Hope

**The Lost City of Twilight**

**Chapter 41: Losing of Hope**

"…"

"…"

"…Where am I?" Baron says. Then he wakes up. He is in a room, a large one. This place looks very familiar. Then he looks outside the window. The weather now is snowy. Now the orange light of twilight is covering the sky.

"…What happen? I remember that the world has destroyed by that Phantom already. But now I am alive." Baron thinks. Suddenly, the door opens, and Anna walks into his room. Her face becomes full with delight when she sees Baron. Then she runs to Baron and hugs him.

"Thank goodness! You are awake!" Anna says.

"Anna! You are alive!" Baron says.

"Baron, you keep making me worry." Anna says. Then her face turns into a depressing face.

"How long did I sleep?" Baron asks.

"One year…" Anna answers.

"ONE YEAR!" Baron says.

"Yes, after Phantom destroyed this world, you have slept for one year." Anna says.

"…So, where is this place?" Baron asks.

"Palace of Mist…" Anna answers.

"Palace of Mist?! But Phantom has destroyed this world already…" Baron says.

"No, let me explain…" Anna says before she sits down near Baron.

"I think you remember that when Phantom got the Power of the god, what was happening to our world." Anna says.

"Yes, the sky and the ground shattered." Baron says.

"In the truth, this world hasn't destroyed already. But that incident…" Anna says.

"What happen?" Baron asks. Anna says nothing but hands over a piece of paper to Baron.

"What is it?" Baron asks.

"See it by yourself…" Anna says. The Baron looks at the piece of paper and realizes this paper is the map of Land of Legend. But…

"What the?!" Baron says. Because the Land of Legend on the map isn't the same as the Land of Legend that he was known.

"You see, after that incident, Land of Legend has shattered from the whole land into seven islands. This new Land of Legend is called "Land of Twilight"." Anna says.

"Land of Twilight?" Baron asks.

""You may not believe this, but now, the time is noon." Anna says.

"What?!" Baron says.

"But it's true. Phantom's evil power turns our peaceful land into the land that always cover in the twilight." Anna says.

"What Phantom does after he got the Triforce?" Baron asks. **(Pokedragon: Triforce = the power of three goddesses)**

"He never appears again after he got the Triforce. The only thing that I know is he always keep himself in The Lost City of Twilight." Anna says.

"So, what Phantom Kingdom does in the recent one year?" Baron asks.

"I don't know. Phantom Kingdom disappears after Phantom got the Triforce." Anna says.

"By the way, Anna, where are our other friends?" Baron asks.

"The only members in our team that in this place is me, you, Latios and Latias." Anna says.

"Where are the others?" Baron asks.

"I don't know. They are losing somewhere in this world." Anna says. Then Latios and Latias fly into this room.

"Baron! You are awake!" Latias says.

"Latios, do you know about why Phantom Kingdom disappears?" Anna asks.

"Phantom Kingdom is no more…" Latios says.

"What?!" Baron says.

"After Phantom got the Triforce, he used that power to destroy Phantom kingdom." Latias says.

"Why he did that?" Baron asks.

"After he got the Triforce, he said the now the Phantom Kingdom is useless for him. So he destroyed it." Latios says.

"He is evil…" Baron says angrily.

"…" Anna is speechless.

"So, what happen to all Phantom grunts?" Baron asks.

"For Darkrai, he finally turns into himself again. Because Phantom brainwashed him. For, Mewtwo, he disappeared after Phantom Kingdom has destroyed. For other Phantom grunts, they are in the Twidark Town." Latios says.

"And about the resistance group that Zoroark says?" Baron asks.

"They are no more too… After Phantom Kingdom has destroyed, the members in that team have separated to their way." Latios says.

"It means that we are the last hope of this world." Baron says.

"The hope aren't in this world anymore…" Latios says.

"WHY?!" Baron says.

"Because Phantom has got that power or something that you called Triforce already. So now, no one can fight with him anymore. The hope of this world has lost already. And most of our team member are losing somewhere in this world." Latios says.

"Latios! Why do you say something like that?" Anna says.

"It's the truth…" Latios says. Then he flies out of the room.

"Latias, do you know what happen to him? He isn't looks like the same Latios." Baron asks.

"…" Latias doesn't say anythimg. Then she takes the map from Baron's hand.

"Now this land has separated into seven islands. From the biggest to the smallest. The first island is the Greenleaf, Redflame, Bluewave and Yelspark Province. The second island is Orsand, Indifrost and Purgust Province. Now we are on the second island. The third island is most areas of the Noirero Province except the Twidark Town. The fifth island is Twidark Town and the most areas of Lightview Province except The Lost City of Twilight. The sixth island is The Lost City of Twilight. And the seventh island is…that place." Latias says.

"Latios is in the grief because that place has destroyed too?" Baron says.

"No, he is in the grief because that incident makes this place appear in the Land of Legend. That place always hidden in somewhere between the dimensions. But now, it appears." Latias says

"Just that land appears, why Latios must be in the grief?" Anna asks.

"You don't know? That place is the sacred place of us the dragon-type Pokemon. And Latios is the dragon…" Latias says. But then Latios comes back into the room.

"Latias, don't say about that place again…" Latios says.

"Latios, let her say. Because I and Anna have known about that place already." Baron says.

"You know it…" Latios says.

"Latios…" Latias says.

"Everyone…" Latios says.

"Latios, the hope of this world still exists. Because we are here." Baron says.

"…Alright. Thank you everyone for pulling me from the deep of darkness." Latios says.

"So, Latios, what should we do first?" Baron asks.

"Search for our friends…" Latios says.


	42. Chapter 42: Searching For Friend

**The Lost City of Twilight**

**Chapter 42: Searching For Friend**

"But Latios, how can we travel across the vast ocean?" Baron asks.

"Come." Latios says and moves toward the room. Baron, Anna and Latias follow him.

Latios leads them to the Cresselia's Shrine.

"Welcome, the Hero and Heroine of Legend." Cresselia says.

"Greeting, the great Cresselia." Baron says.

"I am so sorry about what happen to this world…" Cresselia says.

"That's our fault…" Baron says.

"It's not your fault. It's evil's fault." Cresselia says.

"By the way, Cresselia. We come to your shrine because we need your help. Could you please teleport us to another island?" Latios says.

"If there's anything that I can assist you, I will help you heartily." Cresselia says.

"Latios, you and Latias are psychic type Pokemon too. Why don't you or your sister teleport us to the other island instead of let Cresselia teleport us?" Anna asks.

"Because after that incident, our psychic power got weaker than before so we can't teleport you to the other island unless…" Latios says.

"Unless what?" Baron asks.

"…Never mind." Latios says.

"Okay, Hero and Heroine of Legend, are you ready?" Cresselia asks.

"Yes." Baron says.

"May Arceus bless you." Cresselia says. Then She uses her power to teleport them.

"Where are we?" Anna asks after they reach the other island.

"From my calculation, we are on the first island. The place is…Greenleaf Province, Treeshade Wood." Latios says.

"Greenleaf Province? Maybe Jedi is in this province." Anna says.

"Let's check it out. I think Jedi should stay in the Greenleaf Castle now." Baron says. Then they continue travelling through the Treeshade Wood.

Finally, they reach the Greenleaf Castle.

"Jedi must be in this place." Baron says. Then they enter the Greenleaf Castle and walks until they reach the deepest room, where three grass type Pokemon stay. They are Celebi, Serperior and Jedi the Sceptile.

"Baron! You are alive!" Serperior says.

"Thank goodness!" Celebi says.

"You all too!" Latias says.

"Jedi, are you alright?" Baron asks.

"Yeah." Jedi says. Then he turns his face away.

"What's wrong, Jedi?" Baron asks.

"Now we are in the darkness. Because how can we defeat that Phantom, Baron? Or would you prefer me to call you Link?" Jedi says.

"What?" Serperior and Celebi look confused.

"Baron and Anna are human that turn into a Pokemon. Baron's true name is Link. And Anna's true name is Zelda." Jedi says.

"Is that true?" Serperior asks.

"That's true. And Jedi, keep calling me Baron is the best thing." Baron says.

"As you will. And what is your answer?" Jedi says.

"Latios says he will tell us as soon as all members in our team are reunited." Baron asks.

"That's good. Serperior, please stay in this place. I will go with Baron and bring the light to this land again." Jedi says.

"Take care yourself, Jedi." Serperior says.

"Now let's go. Our next destination is Redflame Province. I think Ordin must be there." Latios says.

"So, where is Ordin?" Jedi asks. Now they are in the Blazolar Town.

"I don't think Ordin will be here. Because he hates this town so much." Baron says.

"So, I will go and ask the villager about him!" Anna says and runs into one house.

"…I don't think any villager will know about where is Ordin…" Baron mumbles. After a while, Anna comes back. She is holding a piece of paper in her hand.

"Did you find anything?" Baron asks.

"Nope. But I have found something strange." Anna says.

"Strange what?" Latias asks.

"The villager in that house, a female Blaziken says that she has received a several letters since that incident. The messages in all letters say about don't give up for hope. The letter said the writer is her boyfriend. But her boyfriend has passed away since that incident!" Anna says.

"So what?" Latios asks.

"Then she showed me several letters that her boyfriend sent to her. This is one of them." Anna says and hands over a piece of paper to Baron. Then Baron reads it before he realizes something.

"The handwriting…" Baron mumbles.

"Yes, that's Ordin's handwriting for sure." Anna says.

"So, Ordin is the sender of that letter? But Ordin hates all villagers in this town." Jedi says.

"So, let's find him and ask him." Baron says. Then Anna gets the letter from Baron and gives it back to Blaziken.

"But where is he?" Jedi asks.

"I think he is in the Blazolar Spring." Baron says.

As Baron's though. They find a hidden cave near the Blazolar Spring. When they reach the end of the cave. They find Ordin is writing a letter.

"Ordin!" Baron says.

"Baron! You all are alive!" Ordin says.

"What are you writing? Let me see…" Jedi says and takes a letter from Ordin's hand.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS!" Ordin says and takes a letter back from Jedi's hand.

"Ordin, do you fell in love with that Blaziken?" Jedi asks with a crafty face.

"NO! Wait, what?! How can you know about Blaziken?" Ordin says. Then Baron explains about the reason why they know.

"I just want to cheer up her. I am not falling in love with her." Ordin says.

"But you pretend to be her boyfriend. It's isn't right." Anna says.

"I know. I am planning to tell her soon. But after we kick that Phantom out of this world." Ordin says.

"Yeah, let's go, Ordin. Bluewave Province is our next destination. Scarley must be there." Jedi says.

"We have travelled to all places in this province already. But we still didn't find Scarley!" Ordin says.

"Ordin, you forget one place." Baron says.

"Where?" Ordin asks.

"The Ship Graveyard." Baron says.

"Baron, are you mad? I don't think Scarley will be in this place." Jedi says while they are travelling in the Ship Graveyard.

"If you say so, what is that ship?" Baron says and points his finger to a ship that mooring near them.

"Isn't it a Scarley's ship?" Latios asks.

"So he must be around here…Here is him!" Anna says and points her fin to Scarley, who is kneeling in front of a tomb.

"What is that tomb?" Ordin asks when they walk to Scarley.

"That's Blastoise's tomb. I think this Blastoise is Scarley's sweetheart." Jedi says after he examines the tomb.

"You all are alive?" Scarley says after he hears a Jedi's voice.

"Yes, you too, Scarley." Baron asks.

"By the way, why you are here?" Baron asks.

"I just come to visit my girlfriend's tomb." Scarley says.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Anna asks.

"Yes, she died five years ago…" Scarley says with a sad face.

"So, let's go, Scarley." Baron says because he decides to bring Scarley's attention from his girlfriend's death.

"Yeah," Scarley says before he looks at Blastoise's tomb again.

"By the way, Baron, feel free to use my ship to travel across the vast ocean." Scarley says.

"Okay, but first, let's go to Yelspark Province. Lumiere should be there." Baron says.


	43. Chapter 43: Song of Healing

**The Lost City of Twilight**

**Chapter 43: Song of Healing**

"Where do you think Lumiere should be?" Baron asks when they arrive the Yelspark City.

"The place where we met him first time is Noctowl's Library." Latios says.

"Then let's go." Ordin says.

When they arrive the Noctowl's Library, they find Noctowl, the owner of this library.

"Excuse me, mister Noctowl, do you know where is Lumiere?" Baron asks.

"Hm? You are Lumiere's friend? I thought that Lumiere never has any friend." Noctowl says.

"Why?" Latias asks.

"Lumiere, my dear grandchild has depressed since he got into the school. Everyone in his school always libels him." Noctowl says.

"What?!" Anna says.

"But why?!" Baron asks.

"I don't know the true reason. But since he graduated from the college and start working as a bard, he always has libeled by everyone. So he always stays in my library. The only Pokemon that befriend him is me and Cobalion." Noctowl says.

"What happen to his parents?" Latias asks.

"They perished fifteen months ago in fire." Noctowl says.

"The fire at fifteen months ago… Did that incident happen at…" Baron says.

"Yelspark Researching Facility." Noctowl says.

"What?!" Baron says.

"It means that…" Jedi says.

"Lumiere's parents died because Falcon?!" Scarley says.

"Who is Falcon?" Noctowl asks.

"Eh, never mind." Baron says.

"By the way, please tell us where is Lumiere now." Anna says.

"He went to Purgust Province three days ago. I don't know why he goes there." Noctowl says.

"Thank you so much. Here we go!" Baron says before they run out of the library.

"So, Falcon is the one who makes Lumiere's parents perish. So he must want to revenge him! And I am sure that Falcon is staying in Purgust Province." Anna says.

"Yes, we must go to the Purgust Province before everything late." Baron says.

"But Purgust Province is so vast…" Jedi says.

"The only place that Falcon must stay is…" Anna says.

"Ruined Palace of Sky." Baron says.

After they sail from the first island to the second island, they quickly travel from the land to the sky. Finally, they reach the Ruined Palace of Sky. But neither Falcon nor Lumiere is there.

"Where are they?" Baron asks.

"Baron! Look that!" Anna says and points her fin to a huge tower in the middle of the Ruined Palace of Sky.

"The first time we come here, no tower stand there." Latios says.

"So, let's explore inside there." Baron says.

"How many floors are in this tower!" Scarley says.

"Now we have passed 29 floors already." Baron says.

"29 floors!?" Ordin says.

"Be patient." Latios says. Finally they reach the thirty floor, which is the top of this tower. And at the top of this tower, Lumiere is there.

"Lumiere!" Baron says. It makes Lumiere notices them.

"Everyone! You are alive!" Lumiere says with a smile on his face.

"We are worry about you." Jedi says.

"Yeah, me too." Lumiere says.

"By the way, why do you come here?" Baron asks.

"To meet the guardian of the sky." Lumiere says.

"You mean Rayquaza? Or perhaps…Falcson?" Baron asks.

"Nope." Lumiere says.

"So, who is the guardian that you was talking about?" Scarley asks. Suddenly, they hear a roar from the sky. And then a huge bird Pokemon with her rainbow wings appear in front of them.

"Who is that?" Ordin says.

"That's Ho-Oh." Lumiere says.

"Welcome Heroes / Heroine of Legend. I am so sorry that I haven't helped you one year ago." Ho-Oh says.

"By the way, Lumiere, why do you want to meet the great Ho-Oh?" Baron asks.

"I have one wish." Lumiere says.

"A wish?" Ho-Oh asks.

"I want you to revive my girlfriend." Lumiere says.

"What?!" Baron says.

"But Lumiere, you know, no magic can revive the dead creature." Anna says.

"My girlfriend, Luxray still alive. But she is very sick. Her symptom causes her to be the sleeping beauty forever until the last second of her life." Lumiere says.

"But I think there're good doctors in this world that can cure her…" Ordin says. But it makes Lumiere become enraged.

"THOSE … DOCTORS!" Lumiere roars. It makes everyone shock. Because Lumiere is the most gentle member of this team. But now, Lumiere says a bad word!

"Lumiere! Calm down!" Anna says while she grabs Lumiere's hand.

"…" Lumiere becomes silent.

"Why those doctors can make the gentle Ampharos becomes this enraged Ampharos?" Latios asks.

"It's none of your business. All doctors in this world are greedy, thirst for money." Lumiere says angrily.

"But Lumiere, I think Falcon can use his magic to cure your girlfriend." Baron says.

"I am afraid of him. Falcon is evil." Lumiere says.

"But how do you know about the great Ho-Oh?" Baron asks.

"Cobalion told me. He told me that somewhere in this world, there is a rainbow Pokemon named Ho-Oh, who have an ability to cure all symptoms. But no one has ever seen her. So I decide to keep myself in the library, searched for the place where Ho-Oh appears. After a long searching, I found out that Ho-Oh is in the place call Mirage Tower. But I have no idea about where is that tower. So when you all come, I decide to join you to find that tower. But I didn't find anything. But several days ago, I had a strange dream. The dream said the tower will appear at the place where the darkness of the sky was living. So I hurried come here and find this tower." Lumiere says.

"You are right. I am the one who connects you via that dream." Ho-Oh says.

"So please, the great Ho-Oh, grant me my wish." Lumiere says.

"Hero of Thunder, I want you to use the power that I will bestow to you to help everyone, not just your girlfriend." Ho-Oh says.

"I promise." Lumiere says.

"Then listen to this song." Ho-Oh says before the song play. Then Lumiere memorizes it.

"That song is called Song of Healing. It can cure even the greatest sorrow in Pokemon's heart." Ho-Oh says.

"Thank you! The Great Ho-Oh. I won't disappoint you!" Lumiere says.

"May the Arceus bless you all, Heroes, Heroine of Legend." Ho-Oh says before she flies into the sky.

"Now everyone, let's go back to the Yelspark City. My girlfriend's house is in that city" Lumiere says.

"Lumiere, how is your girlfriend?" Anna asks after Lumiere comes back from his girlfriend's house.

"That's good! Luxray finally awakes! She says she will wait for me after I finish our mission." Lumiere says.

"But first, let's go and find Tysand and Falcon." Baron says.

"But where are they? Before we reach the Purgust Province, we have passed the Orsand province. But we didn't find Tysand anywhere. Same as Falcon. We didn't find him anywhere in the Purgust Province." Anna says.


	44. Chapter 44: Princess of the Mist

**The Lost City of Twilight**

**Chapter 44: Princess of the Mist**

"Baron…" Anna says.

"What?" Baron asks.

"I think we should go back to the Palace of Mist first. Because every time I am in the darkness, having no clue about where to go next, I usually go back to that palace and relax. I think after a night, we will have an idea about where to go next." Anna says.

"That's good. Everyone object?" Baron asks.

"No." Everyone says.

"So let's go back to the Palace of Mist." Baron says. Then they aboard Scarley's ship.

But after they arrive the Indifrost Province and travel across the Snowfall Forest…

"It's they!" Latias says. Because they meet Tysand and Falcon at the way to the Palace of Mist.

"…" Tysand is silent.

"…You all are alive…" Falcon says with a creepy tone.

"Yay Yay!" Cathy says.

"How are you two?" Latias asks.

"…" They stay silent.

"It's a good thing. Now we have found all Heroes / Heroine of Legend. So the next thing…" Latios says. But Latias interrupts him.

"I think we should continue our mission tomorrow. We should rest at the Palace of Mist tonight first after our long journey." Latias says.

"That's good!" Jedi, Ordin and Scarley say.

"…Fine. Do as you all want." Latios yields.

"God bless you all! You all are alive!" Empoleon says when they arrive the throne room of the Palace of Mist.

"Sorry for making you worry, sis." Anna says.

"Now you all are alive. It makes me happy. Now it's 20:00. So please, rest here tonight as you please." Empoleon says.

"Thank you!" Everyone says before they separate to their rest. But Anna still stays in the throne room.

"Why don't you go and relax yourself, dear sis?" Empoleon asks.

"…I have two questions." Anna says.

"What is your questions? Feel free to ask it." Empoleon says.

"First, why this kingdom had changed its name into the "Mist Kingdom"? Because Tysand and Falcon's title are named after two ancient kingdoms. But mine isn't. So I think this kingdom's name must be the "Snow Kingdom" before changed into the "Mist Kingdom". And the second question…what kind of…true...Princess…Anna?" Anna asks.

"…My dear sister, she is the most piteous Pokemon that I have ever known…" Empoleon says. Her smile disappears.

"What?!" Anna asks.

"First thing, when she was born, she had a gene problem. It makes her a pure ice type Pokemon, not water and ice type Pokemon as the normal Lapras are. It also make her can't swim freely underwater. So the only thing that she can do is swim at the surface of the water. And the other thing is…" Empoleon says.

"Is?" Anna asks.

"Everywhere she were, there a deep mist surround that place." Empoleon says.

"What?!" Anna says.

"Yes, my dear, so she was called "Princess of the Mist". She never had seen the bright sun, the blue sky, the ivory moon or the night sky in her life!" Empoleon says.

"How poorly…" Anna says.

"Because of this, our kingdom's name had changed from "Snow Kingdom" to "Mist Kingdom"." Empoleon says.

"Poor princess…" Anna mumbles.

Around the midnight, Baron walks out of his room because he wants to see stars. And the best place for seeing the stars is the balcony at the hall room of this palace. But along the way, he finds Anna instead.

"Zelda…" Baron calls.

"Oh! Link, you aren't sleep?" Anna asks.

"I want to see the stars at the main balcony. You too?" Baron asks.

"…" Anna becomes silent.

"Zelda? Is there something sticking in your heart?" Baron asks.

"…I can't sleep after I heard a sad story about Princess Anna." Anna says.

"What is that sad story?" Baron asks. Then Anna tells story to Baron.

"Her story…it's very sad…" Baron says.

"I feel sorry about her." Anna says.

"Is this…" Baron mumbles.

"What?" Anna asks.

"Is this the cause that made her die? I think someone must hates she because if she go to someplace. That place will surround in the deep mist." Baron says.

"I don't know. But Queen Empoleon said she disappeared one day. And after a long disappear, her soulless body had sent to this palace. It made Queen Empoleon fell into a great grief." Anna says.

"What?! So someone must kidnap her and killed her. Then sent her body back to this palace." Baron says.

"I think not. Because she disappears for a year before her soulless body had sent back to this palace. And her body still fresh. So she must die for a short time before her body had sent to this palace." Anna says.

"But…what was she doing in the period before she dies?" Baron says.

"I have no idea. And I have no idea about why she disappears from this palace too." Anna says.

"Maybe she thought that she always brings the deep mist to the place she was. So she decided to run away from her palace, from her sister, from everyone in this palace. And finally…run away from everything." Baron says.

"…" Anna becomes speechless.

"Don't worry, dear Zelda." Baron says.

"Link…If my life…is always in the mist…like Princess Anna…will you still…stay by my side?" Anna asks.

"Although I am a dragon type, but I will. I will search for you in the deep mist even it will hurts my body. After I found you, I will stay with you and help you to find a way to get out of the deep mist…" Baron says.

"Link…Thank you." Anna says and hugs Baron.

"Are you feeling better?" Baron asks.

"Yes, I am!" Anna says cheerfully.

"Great, let's go back to our sleep." Baron says.

"Link? You said you will go to the balcony at the main hall, didn't you?" Anna says.

"I forgot!" Baron says.

"So, let's go to the balcony together. I want to see the stars too!" Anna says.

"Yeah, let's go." Baron says. But then, a shadow of someone appears. So they quickly hide.

"Who's that?" Anna mumbles. Then a Diving Pokemon appears. He doesn't hold his doll. And he seems to not notice them.

"Why he come out of his room at the middle of the night?" Baron mumbles. Then Falcon walks into the main hall.

"Should we follow him?" Anna asks.

"…" Baron is speechless. But then, he follows Falcon into the main room. So Anna decides to follow them too. Falcon walks to the balcony. So Baron and Anna decide to hide behind the big flower pot.

"What will he do?" Baron mumbles. Then he and Anna finally realize that there's another Pokemon waits at the balcony. He is a Mach Pokemon.

"It's Tysand!" Anna mumbles.

"Falcon, you arrive?" Tysand says.

"Yes." Falcon says.


	45. Chapter 45: Tale from the end (1)

**The Lost City of Twilight**

**Chapter 45: Tale from the end (1)**

"So Falcon, what is your reason for calling me here in the middle of night?" Tysand says.

"…I want to talk with you about…those two Pokemon." Falcon says.

"…" Tysand becomes silent.

"Yes, a Lapras and a dragon." Falcon says.

"What is that?!" Anna mumbles.

"They are talking about us?!" Baron mumbles.

"It isn't your business, Falcon." Tysand says.

"But out of me, they are…" Falcon says. But Tysand interrupts him.

"They are just…" Tysand says before he becomes speechless. Then he turns his face away.

"What happen to him?" Baron mumbles.

"Tysand, let's talk about what happen before we meet Baron and friends at the Snowfall Forest." Falcon says.

-This is what happens before Tysand and Falcon meet Baron and Friends at the Snowfall Forest-

"We are lost in this land for a whole year…" Falcon says. Now he and Tysand are in the Noirero Province. Cathy is sleeping in Falcon's arm.

"How long will we walk?" Tysand asks.

"We will walk until we can find a way out of this province." Falcon says.

"But now, the world isn't completely destroyed by the Power of the God. So what will we do next?" Tysand says.

"If Phantom can't destroy this world, we will destroy it by our self." Falcon says.

"…But first, let's get out of this forest." Tysand says. Because now they are in the Noirero Forest, the dark forest in the Noirero Province.

"Hmm? What is that place?" Falcon says and points his hand to an old place. Then they walk to that place.

"It's an old train station." Falcon says after he examines this place.

"I don't know that there are any station in this province. And in the middle of the forest too…" Tysand says. Then they hear a loud noise. Before an old train appears at the station.

"Now we have arrived the Noirero Station already." A voice from an old train says. But no passenger walks out of the train.

"Tysand, what should we do?" Falcon asks.

"…" Tysand doesn't say anything.

"I think we should aboard this train. I am sure that this train can bring us out of this forest." Falcon says.

"But now, the Land of Legend had shattered into seven island. How can this train travel across the vast ocean?" Tysand says.

"At least it can bring us out of this forest." Falcon says. Then they hear a voice again.

"The train will leave shortly."

"Let's go." Falcon says before he gets into the train. Tysand follows him.

"All aboard." A voice says. Then the train leaves the Noirero Station.

-On the train-

"Tysand, what are you thinking?" Falcon asks. When he sees Tysand looks strange.

"I think this train is strange." Tysand says.

"You too?!" Falcon asks.

"Yes, first thing is, no passenger leaves the train at the Noirero Station. And no one is at the Noirero Station too." Tysand says.

"The second thing is no ticket seller at the train station. And no train conductor on this train too." Falcon says.

"And this train makes me feel strange." Tysand says.

"Give me a minute." Falcon says before he brings his book out of his bag and starts to read it. After a few minutes, he says.

"Somewhere in the middle of the Land of Legend, there's a mysterious train called "Ghost Train"." Falcon says.

"Ghost Train?" Tysand asks.

"The Ghost Train carries the soul of the departed to their…final destination. Once the souls arrive, they are granted their eternal rest." Falcon says.

"What?!" Tysand says.

"We must get out of this train at once!" Falcon says before they run to the door. But the door locks!

"If we still on this train…" Falcon says.

"We will reach…the world of the end…" Tysand says.

"It's a one way trip." Falcon says.

"And we can't return to our world too." Tysand says.

"So, what shall we do next?" Falcon says.

"Stay in this train until the train reaches the next station." Tysand says.

"Are you sure?" Falcon asks.

"I have nothing in this world now. My kingdom is no more. I have no destination in this world now. And I have no friend except you. So…let's go to the end together, Falcon." Tysand says.

"I disagree. Now we haven't destroyed this world already. So we can't die." Falcon says.

"It's true." Tysand says.

"But now can we get out of this train?" Falcon says.

"I think if we stop the engine of the locomotive, we will have a change to escape from this train." Tysand says.

"So let's go to the locomotive before we reach our final destination." Falcon says.

-While they are going to the locomotive-

"Now we are on the third bogy of this train. Only two more to go." Tysand says.

"Tysand, I feel strange…" Falcon says.

"Do you imagine it?" Tysand says. But then, they hear a voice from somewhere.

"No….Escape…."

"What is that?" Tysand says.

"No….Escape…."

"It's come from that!" Falcon says. Then they see many ghosts is moving to them.

"They are coming after us!" Tysand says.

"No….Escape…." All ghosts says.

"We'd better run." Falcon says. Then he and Tysand climb to the roof of this bogy.

"Whew…" Tysand says. But then, all ghosts appear again. They are screaming.

"Nowhere to run... Nowhere to hide… No escape for you two!" All ghosts say.

"How can we run?!" Falcon says.

"Master, I am afraid!" Cathy says after it awake from the ghost's voice.

"Nowhere to run... Nowhere to hide… No escape for you two!

"Nowhere to run... Nowhere to hide… No escape for you two!"

"Nowhere to run... Nowhere to hide… No escape for you two!"

"Nowhere to run... Nowhere to hide… No escape for you two!"

"Nowhere to run... Nowhere to hide… No escape for you two!"

"Look like we have no choice…" Tysand says before he dashes to the next bogy. Falcon follows him.

"Whew! That was close!" Falcon says.

"Yay Yay! Master is the best!" Cathy says.

"Now let's go to the locomotive so we can stop this train." Tysand says. But then, they hear a voice again.

"Attention passenger. The train will reach the next station in the ten minutes. Please prepare yourself."

"Only ten minutes left…" Tysand says.


	46. Chapter 46: Tale from the End (2)

**The Lost City of Twilight**

**Chapter 46: Tale from the end (2)**

"Tysand, do you remember that war?" Falcon asks while they are talking on the colony at the Palace of Mist.

"You mean…The Great War between Earth Kingdom and Sky Kingdom?" Tysand says.

"Yes." Falcon says.

"So what?" Tysand asks.

"I feel very terrible about that war. We all Pokemon know that our life is limit. So I think we should use our life worthily than waste them in the war." Falcon says.

"What?! Why Falcon says something like that?!" Baron mumbles.

"I thought that he never care about everyone." Anna mumbles.

"Nonsense! I am nearly undying." Tysand says.

"Tysand, you are liar. All Pokemon in this world must die. It's a truth that everyone knows." Falcon says.

"I am nearly undying. If I can kill that Baron, I will be undying." Tysand says.

"What?!" Baron mumbles.

"I don't understand you." Falcon says.

"Okay, let's not talk about this. Let's continue our story." Tysand says.

-On the Ghost Train-

"Now we are in the controller room…" Tysand says. Now there are only five minutes left.

"But how can we stop it?" Falcon says. Then Tysand picks a small note from the ground and reads it.

"To stop the train, pull the first and the third switch." Tysand says.

"Let's do it." Falcon says and pulls the first switch. And Tysand pulls the third switch.

"Look! I think this train slows down." Falcon says.

"Let's get out of this room." Tysand says. Then they walk out of the controller room. But then, they hear a voice from somewhere.

"So, you two are the Pokemon who disturb me." A voice says.

"What is that?!" Tysand says.

"It comes from the locomotive!" Falcon says.

"Yes! I am the Ghost Train. If you disturb me, so you have to get punished by me too!" The Ghost Train says. Then a demon appears from the locomotive!

"Let's fight it for our life, Tysand." Falcon says.

"Sure did!" Tysand says.

-After a fight-

Both Tysand and Falcon are strong fighter. So they have no problem defeating the demon.

"You too are so strong. So I will let you two go. But there's something that I must do first." Demon says.

-One minute later-

The Ghost Train stops at the snowy station.

"Now we have arrived the Indifrost Station already." The voice from the Ghost Train says.

"What?! The Noirero Province and the Indifrost Province are on the separate island. How can we travel across the ocean?!" Tysand says while he and Falcon gets out of the train.

"It's a Ghost Train, Tysand." Falcon says.

"Anyway, now we are alive again…"Tysand says before he and Falcon sees many Pokemon walk from the station and get into the Ghost Train. All of them are Ground type and Flying Type Pokemon.

"Who are they?" Tysand says.

"I can recognize them. All of them are the Pokemon that lived in the Earth Kingdom and Sky Kingdom!" Falcon says.

"But all of Pokemon in the Earth Kingdom and the Sky Kingdom had died already." Tysand says.

"I think they had died already. But their soul isn't going to their final destination. So the Ghost Train is the thing that will bring their soul to their eternal rest." Falcon says.

"But I think the passengers to the final destination in this trip is too much than normal." Tysand says.

"Not only the Earth Kingdom's residents that died from Phantom's poison and the Sky Kingdom's residents that died from my rampage, but also the Earth Kingdom's soldier and the Sky Kingdom's soldier that died from the Great War between the Earth Kingdom and the Sky Kingdom too." Falcon says.

-After a while-

Tysand and Falcon still in the station, looking at all passengers boarding the train, include king Tyranitar and Honchkrow, Swellow, Starapter, Pigeot, Unfezant, Braviary and Mandibuzz, the seven sages of the Sky Kingdom.

"Garchomp! Keep our kingdom safe while I am absent too!" King Tyranitar says.

"…" Tysand becomes silent.

"Your highness! Please take care yourself too!" All seven sages say.

"…" Falcon becomes silent too.

-After a while-

Finally, all passengers are on the train. So the train prepares to leave the station and go to the final destination. But then…

"Wait!" A voice says. Then two Pokemon appear. They hurry running to the train. One is a Lapras. And another one is a little Gible.

"Whew! We are close!" Lapras says.

"Okay, let's go!" Gible says. Then they get into the train. But then, Tysand begins to cry.

"NO!" Tysand roars. Then he runs after them. But the train door is tightly shut. And the train starts to leave the station.

"DON'T GO!" Tysand roars and begins to runs after the train. Then a Lapras and a Gible notice him.

"Look! It's papa Tysand!" Gible says cheerfully and waves his hand to Tysand.

"Don't worry about us, darling. I will take care of my child. Please don't worry." Lapras says.

"Papa! I will train myself and become a great warrior like papa someday!" Gible says cheerfully.

"PLEASE! STOP IT!" Tysand says while he tries to runs after the train.

"Papa, worry not about us! I promise I will protect mama by myself!" Gible says cheerfully.

"Darling, worry not about us. And remember, you never do anything wrong. And I will always love you..." Lapras says

"Me too!" Gible says cheerfully.

"I love you…" Lapras says again. Then the Ghost Train disappears.

"They….gone…." Tysand says. Then he begins to cry again.

"NO!" Tysand roars. While Falcon looks at him with suspicious.

"What make the emotionless dragon become as mad as this?" Falcon says. Then he walks to Tysand.

"Brother, are you alright?" Falcon asks.

"…" Tysand still crying.

"Tysand, let's go. We must find Baron and his friend too." Falcon says.

"…Falcon, kill me…" Tysand says.

"What?!" Falcon says.

"KILL ME! I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO GO AND LIVE WITH THEM! KILL ME!" Tysand roars.

"Tysand, calm down…" Falcon says before he uses his magic to calm Tysand down.

"…" Tysand finally calm down.

"Please explain to me. What make the emotionless dragon like you become as mad as this? I don't understand. Who is that Lapras and Gible?" Falcon asks.

"…They are…my…wife and child…" Tysand says while crying.

"What?! You had a wife and a child already?!" Falcon says.

"Yes…But they passed away six years ago…" Tysand says.

"What make them died?" Falcon asks.

"…" Tysand becomes silent again.

"If you not willing to tell me now. I will ask you later. Now let's go to the Palace of Mist first." Falcon says. Tysand wipes his tear and then they walks out of the station and into the Snowfall Forest.

-Back to the real time-

"So, you call me here because you want me to explain how my wife and my son die? Sorry for you. I don't want to tell you now." Tysand says.

"No, I call you here because…your wife." Falcon says.

"My wife?" Tysand says.

"Her face…is very similar to Anna, the Heroine of Mist." Falcon says.

"…Alright, I will tell you something. My wife is Princess Anna, the TRUE princess of the Mist Kingdom." Tysand says.

"So, I eavesdropped Queen Empoleon and Anna last evening. They said Princess Anna disappeared before her soulless body has sent to the Palace of Mist later…" Falcon says.

"Yes, I am the one who sent her body to the Palace of Mist. But I am not the one who killed her." Tysand says.

"So who?" Falcon asks.

"As I say before, I won't tell you this time. But I will tell you later." Tysand says.

"Fine. Goodnight, brother." Falcon says.

"Goodnight, brother." Tysand says. Then they walk back to their room. And they didn't notice Baron and Anna too.

"It's unbelievable! Tysand and Falcon are brother!" Anna says after they leave the room.

"And Tysand also be the Princess Anna's husband too!" Baron says.

"Tysand's inside story is very complicate…" Anna says.

"But now, let's go back to our room. Let's think about this tomorrow." Baron says.

"Okay, goodnight Link." Anna says.

"Goodnight, Zelda." Baron says. Then they walk back to their room and quickly fall into a deep sleep.


	47. Chapter 47: The Forbidden Kingdom

**The Lost City of Twilight**

**Chapter 47: The Forbidden Kingdom**

** (Pokedragon: From now on, I will change Baron's name into Link. And I will change Anna's name into Zelda too.)**

"So, what do you think about him?" Zelda asks Link while they are walking to the Dining Room. Now they morning has come. (But the sky still covered in the twilight of all time.)

"He is dangerous, Zelda. I think we should avoid him." Link says.

"Should we tell anyone about this?" Zelda asks.

"Not yet. I want to know more about him and Princess Anna. I want to know about why Princess Anna decided to become Tysand's wife. And I don't think that she had forced to married him." Link says.

"He maybe pretends to be Princess Anna's wife." Zelda says.

"I don't think Tysand will lie to anyone, especially to Falcon." Link says.

"Why do you think that?" Zelda asks.

"Because my sense…" Link says.

"Just a sense?!" Zelda says.

"Yes." Link says. Then they arrive the Dining Room. When they enter, everyone include Queen Empoleon and Samurott are having breakfast. But Latios isn't in the Dining Room.

"Where is Latios?" Link asks Latias.

"I don't know, Baron." Latias says.

"Oh please, everyone from now on, please call me with my true name, Link. And please call Anna with her true name, Zelda too." Link says.

"Okay." Everyone says. Then Latios enters the Dining Room. He is holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"Baron…" Latios says. But Anna interrupts him.

"Latios, from now one, call me Link. And call Anna Zelda too." Link says.

"Why do you want to use your true name instead of your false name?" Latios asks.

"Because I like my true name better." Link says. But actually, he and Zelda use their true name because they don't want anyone to confuse their name with Princess Anna's name.

"As you will, anyway, I have got good news." Latios says. Then a smile appears on his face. A smile that full with hope.

"What is your good news?" Lumiere asks.

"Cobalion send me this letter." Latios says and shows a piece of paper that he holds in his hand to everyone.

"What does he say?" Ordin asks.

"He says he finally discover about how to defeat Phantom." Latios says.

"Really?!" Scarley says.

"Yes, he wants us to go to the Lightview Village, where he and other Sword of Justice stay as soon as possible." Latios says.

"We will go after the breakfast." Jedi says.

-Several Hours pass-

"Good morning, Heroes / Heroine of Legend." Virizion greets after everyone reaches the Lightview Village.

"So, what is the way to defeat Phantom that you have discovered?" Jedi asks.

"Now Phantom has a very powerful power in his hand. So the only thing that can counter his power is the power that as powerful as his power." Cobalion says.

"What is that power?" Lumiere asks.

"It's power of The Tablet of Legend and the power of All Ancient Emblem." Terrakion says.

"That's good! Now we have got all of them already." Scarley says. But Cobalion shakes his head no.

"Not yet. Although you have got all part of The Tablet of Legend already, but you haven't got all Ancient Emblem already." Cobalion says.

"There's other Emblems remain?!" Ordin says.

"Yes, two emblems remain. The first one is the emblem of the Phantom Kingdom." Keldeo says.

"Is this the emblem that you mention?" Falcon says and shows them a strange emblem.

"How do you got that thing?!" Link asks.

"When we visited the Palace of Phantom, I found this emblem at that place. So I decided to keep them with me." Falcon says.

"Great! So only one emblem remains." Virizion says.

"But there're only four kingdoms in this land. How can we find the last emblem?" Lumiere asks. Then all Sword of Justice's faces turn into serious face.

"No, there's one kingdom remain, the Forbidden Kingdom." Cobalion says. It makes Latios, Latias, Link and Zelda's faces turn into serious face too.

"The Forbidden Kingdom?" Scarley asks.

"Yes, actually, this isn't the true name of this kingdom. But no legend says the true name of this kingdom. All legends named this kingdom "The Forbidden Kingdom"." Terrakion says.

"Why the legend named it "The Forbidden Kingdom"?" Ordin asks.

"Because this kingdom is the greatest kingdom in this land, maybe in this universe. But also, this kingdom protests anyone to enter their kingdom unless they are worth enough." Cobalion says.

"What happen if someone enters this kingdom without the permission?" Jedi asks.

"The non-permission Pokemon who enter this kingdom will survive only three days. If they still stay in this kingdom until the final second of the third day pass, they die!" Virizion says.

"What?!" Scarley says.

"But this kingdom disappears many years ago. So no one believe about this kingdom anymore." Keldeo says.

"But after the Land of Legend turned into the Land of Twilight, that kingdom appears again." Terrakion says and points his paw to the smallest island in the map.

"The Seven Island is that kingdom." Terrakion says.

"Have you all ever been to that kingdom?" Ordin asks.

"No, the ruler who rules that kingdom said we are not worth enough to enter that place." Keldeo says.

"Even the great Sword of Justice aren't worth enough to enter that kingdom?!" Jedi says.

"If you all aren't worth enough, are we worth enough?" Scarley says.

"We don't know." Cobalion says.

"Cobalion, do you know anyone that worth enough to enter that kingdom?" Ordin asks.

"Even most Legendary Pokemon aren't worth enough." Virizion says. Suddenly, three Pokemon appear. They are Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyurem.

"Do you call us, Zelda?" Zekrom asks.

"Yes, we need your help. Do you know anything about the place call The Forbidden Kingdom?" Zelda asks.

"Yes, we all have been there." Zekrom says.

"Really?" Lumiere says.

"Yes, but if you have no **super ultra very very much important**business about that place, I highly recommend don't go to that place." Kyurem says.

"Why?" Jedi asks.

"Never mind. Anyway, what business do you want to go to that place?" Zekrom asks. Then Link explains everything to them.

"You want the last emblem?" Reshiram says.

"Yes." Link says.

"…If you have an important business about that place, I think you should go. But there're only three days for you." Kyurem says.

"So we aren't worth enough…" Lumiere says before he notices that Latios looks much serious than normal. He doesn't say anything since Cobalion say the name of the place where the last emblem lies.

"Latios, you look strange. What happen to you?" Lumiere says.

"…Never mind. Let's go." Latios says with a creepy voice and moves to the ship.

"What happen to him?" Jedi says.

"You all must come. If you don't come, the world will end by Phantom's hand for sure." Latios says.

"He looks so strange…" Ordin says.

"It looks like he is hiding something from us." Scarley says.

"Never mind about him. Let's go." Link says. Then Tao Trio fly back to their place. And Link and friends get into the ship. Their destination is…The Forbidden Kingdom.


	48. Chapter48 An Uncertain and Fragile Thing

**The Lost City of Twilight**

**Chapter 48: An Uncertain and Fragile Thing**

"How long will take to go to that island?" Ordin asks restlessly. Because now the night has come. (But the sky still covered in the twilight.) Now they are on Scarley's ship, inside the main room.

"Tomorrow, I guess." Link says.

"So long, so boring…" Jedi says.

"Hmm…now, anyone hungry?" Zelda says.

"Me!" Ordin and Jedi say.

"Okay, I will make a dinner for you all!" Zelda says and walks into the ship kitchen.

"By the way, where is Scarley?" Link asks.

"I don't know." Latias says.

"Maybe he is in the controller room." Lumiere says.

"So, we will go and drag him to this room. Come on!, Jedi and Lumiere!" Ordin says. Then he, Jedi and Lumiere walk out of the main room.

-After a while-

"Hey! Chubby Scarley!" Jedi says when they enter the controller room. But no one is in the room.

"Where is he?" Lumiere says. Then they notice the staircase that lead to this ship's engine room.

"Do you think Scarley is in the engine room?" Lumiere says.

"Maybe." Jedi says.

"So, let's go." Ordin says.

"But Scarley forbids us to go into the engine room. He said we will cause a problem to the engine…" Lumiere says.

"Nonsense." Ordin says. Then he climbs down the stair, follow by Jedi.

"Oh! What should I do?" Lumiere says. But finally, he decides to follow them.

-Inside the engine room-

"Scarley, are you here?" Ordin says while they are in the engine room.

"This place is so dark…" Jedi says.

"Leave it to me!" Lumiere says. Then he shines a light from is body, making this room bright. But then…

"What is that?!" Jedi says. Because when the room bright, they see a pale white statue in the middle of the room.

"This is the statue of Blastoise! Maybe Scarley is the one who makes it." Jedi says.

"Wow! This statue looks so real! Even height, arm length, leg length or anything, it's the same as the real Blastoise!" Lumiere says after he examines the statue.

"I never know that Scarley can make a good statue like this before." Ordin says.

"Maybe he makes this statue because he missed his girlfriend." Jedi says.

"Why you all are here?" Someone says. Ordin, Jedi and Lumiere turn back and see Scarley standing at the staircase.

"I remember that I forbid you all to come to this place…" Scarley says with a creepy voice and a creepy look.

"We come here because we think that you might be here. But when we came down, we end up find this statue." Ordin says.

"…" Scarley doesn't say anything. Then he walks to Ordin, Jedi and Lumiere. His eyes remain creepy.

"Now, we sorry for coming to this place." Lumiere says.

"I forbid you to come to this place, but you all come. So I must punish you all." Scarley says.

"How can you punish us? Remember this, Scarley, among us, I am the strongest one." Ordin says with a fierce voice.

"And we are three. But you are alone. How can you defeat us?" Jedi says.

"Remember that I am the pirate leader. I have faced thirty pirates in a fight at the same time before. And I win, so it makes me become the pirate leader." Scarley says.

"If you want a fight. I WILL GIVE YOU A FIGHT TOO!" Ordin and Jedi say. But Lumiere holds them back.

"You two says you will fight Scarley, however, I DISAGREE!" Lumiere says.

"What?!" Jedi and Ordin say.

"We are wrong because we come to this place with no permission from Scarley. So we deserve that punishment." Lumiere says.

"But…" Jedi tried to say. But Lumiere still continue saying.

"And another thing, we all are close friend, Lumiere, Jedi, Ordin and Scarley. We four have built our friendship so strong. So I don't want it to be destroyed by just a fight." Lumiere says. It makes Jedi, Ordin and even Scarley become silent.

"So, please, save our friendship is better that destroy it. Friendship is so hard to build. And nothing is as uncertain and fragile as a friendship." Lumiere says with a soft voice but with purposeful eyes.

"Lumiere…We are sorry." Ordin and Jedi say.

"Me too, I was so angry that you three come to this place with no permission from me. But now, I realize that I should forgive you…" Scarley says.

"That's good…" Lumiere says. But suddenly, his eyes turn into sad eyes. And then, a clear water come out of his eyes.  
"Lumiere, are you crying?!" Scarley says.

"What make you cry?" Ordin says.

"In my entry life, I never have a true friend. At first, I thought that I will not find it until I die. But now…I have found it…" Lumiere says.

"Hey, don't feel bad. We four are friend! Although we can defeat the Phantom and bring the peaceful back to this world, we still are close friends until we die!" Jedi says.

"Thank you…" Lumiere says.

"By the way, Scarley, can you tell us about this statue?" Ordin says.

"That's my…girlfriend. " Scarley says.

"What?! But that's a statue, not a real Pokemon." Jedi says.

"That's only her body. Her soul had sucked by the Ghost Ship." Scarley says.

"But I think your girlfriend had died already. We have seen her tomb already in the Ship Graveyard. And the Ghost Ship is at the Ship Graveyard too." Ordin says.

"That's fake tomb. Her soul still in that ghost Ship. And the Ghost Ship that sucked her soul isn't the one at the Ship Graveyard." Scarley says.

"There's another Ghost Ship left?!" Lumiere says.

"Yes. I tried to find that Ghost Ship. But I never found it. But I won't give up, for the sake of my girlfriend." Scarley says. Then they hear Link's voice from the main room.

"Jedi! Ordin! Scarley! Lumiere! Come to the deck now!" Link says. Then Jedi, Ordin, Scarley and Lumiere run to the deck of this ship, where they find Link, Zelda, Latios, Latias, Tysand and Falcon.

"What's wrong?" Jedi asks.

"Look at that!" Zelda says and points her fin to a strange ship in front of their ship. It's a scary-look ship with a dark cloud over it. It makes Scarley roars.

"THAT IS! THAT'S A GHOST SHIP THAT STEAL BLASTOISE'S SOUL!" Scarley roars.


	49. Chapter 49: Limit Life or Eternal Life?

**The Lost City of Twilight**

**Chapter 49: Limit Life or Eternal Life?**

"What?!" Link says.

"Steal your girlfriend's soul?!" Zelda says.

"Actually, my girlfriend is alive. But her soul has sucked up by that Ghost Ship, only her plain body remains." Scarley says.

"So, we must defeat that thing!" Ordin says.

"But how can?" Latias asks. Then Scarley runs into the controller room. Follow by Jedi, Ordin and Lumiere.

"What are they doing?" Latios asks. Then a huge cannon appears on the ship.

"What is that cannon?!" Zelda asks.

"That's my ship's cannon. I installed it a long time ago." Scarley says.

"That's great!" Link says.

"Now, let's brawl!" Ordin roars.

-After a fight-

Finally, the Ghost Ship has destroyed by the cannon. And then…

"Look at Blastoise's body!" Lumiere shouts. Everyone looks at Blastoise's body and sees her body starts to glow. After the light fades, Blastoise comes to her life again.

"Blastoise!" Scarley says and runs to her.

"Scarley? What happen to me?!" Blastoise says.

"Nothing, forget it. It's just your nightmare." Scarley says and hugs Blastoise.

"What is those Pokemon behind you? Your pirate crew?" Blastoise says.

"No, my friend." Scarley says.

"Nice to meet you all!" Blastoise says.

"Link, do you mind if we stop at the Marinary Town first? I want to send Blastoise first." Scarley says.

"Not at all!" Link says.

-When the ship reaches the Marinary Town-

"Remember this, Blastoise, after I finish my mission, I will come back and marry with you." Scarley says.

"Okay, first you wait for my awaken. Now I will wait for your return." Blastoise says.

"What a happy couple!" Lumiere says.

"Yes, but among four of us, only one Pokemon remains that still didn't find his sweetheart. Or he has one, but he is too scared to tell her the truth." Jedi says with a crafty voice and looks at Ordin.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" Ordin roars.

"What make you mad?" Jedi says.

"FINE! I WILL GO TO THE BLAZOLAR TOWN AND TELL BLAZIKEN THE TRUTH BECAUSE I AM NOT A COWARD!" Ordin roars. Then he spreads his wing and flies away.

"This is the first time that I see Ordin fly…" Scarley says.

"He doesn't like to fly because his wing was broken from an accident. So he can fly only for a short distance." Link says.

"But Blazolar Town is very far from Marinary Town…" Lumiere says.

"…" Everyone becomes silent.

-After a while-

"One hour passed…" Latios says. Then they see Ordin flies back.

"Ordin! You are safe!" Scarley says. But when Ordin lands, everyone sees that Ordin is holding something in his hand. It's a bunch of rose.

"Ordin? What happens back there?" Lumiere asks.

"…" Ordin becomes silent. Then Ordin's face turns red.

"I think that he succeeds in his love…" Jedi says.

"…Not only I can tell her the truth, but she also helps me to reunite with all villagers." Ordin says.

"What next?" Jedi says.

"Then I ask Blaziken for…marry." Ordin says.

"What is her answer?" Zelda asks.

"She accepts…" Ordin says.

"Congratulation!" Link says.

"Now all of you have found your sweetheart already!" Zelda says.

"Yeah…" Jedi, Ordin, Scarley and Lumiere say with a red face.

"Now let's go back to our ship. The Forbidden Kingdom is waiting for our arrival!" Link says.

"Oh please, don't call it The Forbidden Kingdom anymore…" Latios mumbles.

-That night-

In the midnight, everyone is sleeping. But two Pokemon still awake. They are talking on this ship's dock.

"So Tysand, what happen to your wife? Can you tell me now?" Falcon says.

"Not yet. I will tell you when we arrive that kingdom…" Tysand says.

"The Forbidden Kingdom?" Flacon says.

"Actually, that kingdom's name isn't The Forbidden Kingdom. But its real name is…" Tysand says and whispers the rest word to Falcon.

"Why do you know about that?" Falcon asks.

"Because I have been staying in that place for a long time." Tysand says.

"It means that you can stay at that place more than three days?" Falcon asks.

"Yes, as the name suggests, the Pokemon who can stay in that kingdom for a long time is…that. So it means that only I, Latios, Latias and Link can stay in that place more than three days." Tysand says.

"…So Tysand, I must say something, I must know what love means. Because I am the most intelligent Pokemon in this world. I must be flawless. So there must be nothing in this world that I don't know. Please tell me, what does love mean to you?" Falcon says.

"Tysand, love isn't the thing that can explain in the word." Tysand says.

"Please try…" Falcon says.

"You must find your love. So you will understand what love means." Tysand says.

"…I don't want to have any wife…" Falcon says.

"Why?" Tysand asks.

"Because everyone in this world must die, even the great Arceus. Our life is limited. So I don't want to waste our time with that stupid thing." Falcon says.

"Nonsense. My life is eternal. I will never die." Tysand says.

"What?!" Falcon says.

"I will never die." Tysand says.

"You are wrong! Everyone's life is limited!" Falcon says.

"No, my life is eternal." Tysand says.

"How can that be?!" Falcon says.

"Wanna know?" Tysand says and whispers something to Falcon.

"What is that?!" Falcon says after he hears what Tysand says.

"That's the method that makes my life become everlasting. I recommend that you should try." Tysand says.

"But you still didn't complete your method. So your life still limits." Falcon says.

"That's the reason that I want to kill Link." Tysand says.

"Tysand, you are more evil than I thought…" Falcon says.

"Say as you want, brother. But you are evil too. You are the one who wants to destroy this world." Tysand says.

"That because my dark side commands me. If I can find a way to purify myself. I won't want to destroy this world anymore. But at this time, my dark side is controlling my body. But you, you don't have any dark side. But you still want to destroy this world." Falcon says.

"World without Anna is almost nothing. Remember this, Falcon, in this world, only you and Anna is on my side." Tysand says.

"How cans Princess Anna fell in love with you, I wonder." Falcon says.

"Be patient." Tysand says.

"Tysand, I envy you. Your life is pure. You don't have any dark side. But I have." Falcon says.

"You are wrong. I envy you too. Your life is perfect. When we were in the school, you always got a perfect score at all subjects. But for me, I always got D or F at all subjects. Our parents always scolded me. They say I wasn't good enough like you. Sometimes they say that I should die…" Tysand says.

"But you can play freely outside our palace. But I didn't get a permit from our parents." Falcon says.

"Playing outside is stupid. My father always trained me of all time. So I had no time for reading a book for the exam." Tysand says.

"Our parents never loved me. They loved you more than me." Falcon says

"You are wrong. They said that you are 1,000,000 times better that I." Tysand says.

"Master, are you still awake?" Someone says. Tysand and Falcon look back and see Cathy is walking out of the bedroom.

"Cathy, go back to the room." Falcon says.

"Master, I am cold. Sing a lullaby for me again." Cathy says.

"As you will" Falcon says and sings a lullaby. But It makes Cathy's face becomes unhappy.

"That scary song again. Master, another song please." Cathy says.

"This song is great it can make you sleep…without awake." Falcon says. But he turns down his voice at the last two words. So only Tysand can hear him.  
"…Okay, good night, master." Cathy says and walks back to the bedroom.

"Such a creepy lullaby…" Tysand says.

"That's my favorite song. I named it "Lullaby of the Darkness". It can make everyone who listen to this song more than one minute falls into an eternal sleep unless he or she is a strong magic user. Tysand, do you want to hear this song? I will sing this song for you for two minutes." Falcon says.

"No thank. But I will happy to hear this song after I can kill Link." Tysand says.

"Okay, now let's go back to our room. Tomorrow we will face many adventures." Falcon says.

"Yeah…" Tysand says. Then they go back to their room.


	50. Chapter 50: Latios's True Identity

**The Lost City of Twilight**

**Chapter 50: Latios's True Identity**

"Wake up! Lazybones!" Link shouts. It makes three reptilian Pokemon awake from their sleep.

"Five more minutes please, daddy." Scarley says.

"No more sleeping time! Now the ship has reached The Seventh Island already. Go ahead and take a bath! Everyone except you three has awaked already!" Link says and then he walks out of the room.

"Yawn…." Scarley yawns and falls into the sleep again.

-Thirty Minutes Later-

"Why you three took so long?" Lumiere asks after Jedi, Ordin and Scarley comes out of their room.

"We waste our time with the lazybones Scarley." Ordin says.

"Yawn." Scarley yawns.

"Anyway, where are others?" Jedi asks.

"Follow me." Lumiere says and walks out of the ship to the small island. Jedi, Ordin and Scarley follow him.

"So this small island is where The Forbidden Kingdom locates? Such a small one." Jedi says. Then they meet Link and others.

"No." Latios says.

"What?" Scarley says. Then they notice a light screen at the rock gate.

"This light screen is the portal that leads us to the kingdom." Latios says.

"So, let's go!" Ordin says. But Latios stops him.

"Slow down, Ordin. After we enter the kingdom, the time will start to countdown. And the countdown will exist until we get out of the kingdom. Are you all ready?" Latios asks.

"Yes!" Everyone says. (But again, Tysand and Falcon remain silent.)

"So, let's go into our destiny." Latios says. Then everyone enter the Forbidden Kingdom.

-In the Forbidden Kingdom-

"What is this?!" Zelda says after everyone enters the Forbidden Kingdom.

"What?" Link asks.

"Look at this!" Zelda says and shows her palm, which has a countdown on it to everyone.

"That's a countdown. It will appear on everyone's palm." Latios says.

"I have it too." Jedi says after he looks at his palm.

"Me too." Ordin says.

"Me too." Scarley says.

"Me too." Lumiere says.

"But I have nothing on my palm." Link says and shows his palm, which there's nothing on it to everyone.

"What?!" Ordin says.

"It means that you are the one who worth enough?!" Scarley says.

"I think so…By the way, Tysand, Falcon, do you have a countdown on your palm?" Link says. Tysand and Falcon say nothing but showing their palm. There's a countdown on Falcon's palm. But there's nothing on Tysand's palm.

"So Tysand, you are worth enough too." Link says.

"Tysand is worth enough?! That's unbelievable!" Jedi says.

"…Latios, Latias, do you have one?" Zelda asks.

"No." They say and show their palm, which there's nothing on them.

"So, in our team, the Pokemon who worth enough to enter this kingdom is Link, Tysand, Latios and Latias…" Zelda says.

"Hey!" Lumiere says.

"What's wrong, Lumiere?" Link says.

"They all have something in common. They all are dragon-type Pokemon!" Lumiere says.

"Don't tell me that the one who worth enough to enter this kingdom is…dragon type Pokemon?!" Link says.

"Yes!" Latios say.

"How do you know?!" Jedi asks.

"You will see as soon as we reach the palace." Latios says before he remembers something.

"And another thing, don't call this kingdom "The Forbidden Kingdom." The true name of this kingdom is "Kingdom of the Dragonking."" Latios says.

"Kingdom of the Dragonking?" Scarley says.

"Because the king who rules this kingdom is called "Dragonking."" Latios says.

"Dragonking? Sound smuggy…" Jedi mumbles.

"So, how far from here to the town?" Link asks.

"We must pass the Wyvernia Valley to reach the town, let's go." Latios says.

-After a long journey-

"Huff Huff. Finally…" Scarley says.

"Now we reach the town." Link says.

"This town is called "Wyvernia City"." Latias says. Then they walk into the city. Suddenly, a group of dragon-type Pokemon with a weapon in their hand appears and surround them.

"Intruder!" A Dragonite who dress as the leader of them says.

"Wait! We are here because we…" Link tries to say. But they ignore them.

"No Pokemon allow to enter this land, which belong to the Dragonking unless they are dragon type Pokemon." A Salamence says.

"Or unless they get permission from the Dragonking." Latios says and steps forward. It makes all dragons who surround them kneel down.

"Forgive us! The great Dragonking! We didn't notice you!" Every dragons say.

"I forgive you all." Latios says.

"And another thing, welcome back! Latios the great Dragonking!" Every dragons say.

"What?!" Jedi says.

"Latios is the Dragonking?!" Ordin says.

"We don't know this before." Scarley says.

"Now you know it already." Latios says. Then many cars appear. One of them stops in front of Latios and friend. And a Druddigon comes out of the driver seat.

"Welcome back, the great Dragonking. Please enter the car. I will take you and your guess to your palace." Druddigon says.

"Okay, everyone, come on." Latios says. Then they enter the car. And then all cars leave.

"Are those cars come to take you to the palace?" Zelda asks.

"Yes." Latios says.

"Why there are so many cars?" Zelda asks.

"This is the way that takes the Dragonking to the palace, not the taxi that take the passenger to the destination." Latios says.

"And why they all listen to your command?" Lumiere asks.

"Because all Dragon-type Pokemon's life is belong to the Dragonking. This is the ideal that all dragons believe except two dragons. One is a human who turned into a Pokemon. And another one is a wanted criminal of the Earth Kingdom." Latios says.

"That isn't true! Everyone's life belongs to themselves!" Lumiere says.

"That's non-dragon type Pokemon's ideal, but not dragon-type Pokemon's ideal. Remember that dragon-type Pokemon is a sacred creature. So they must live in the land that far away from other type." Latios says.

"That's the reason that why you don't see any dragon-type Pokemon so often outside this land." Latias says.

"We know that we are better than other type…" Latios says.

"How smuggy…" Lumiere mumbles.

"By the way, Latios, how can you become the Dragonking?" Link asks.

"Become a Dragonking isn't an easy thing. At first, after a previous Dragonking died or something, there will be a competition to find the next Dragonking. This competition isn't easy to win. At first, I and Latias use to travel freely around this kingdom. But after I heard about the competition, I finally decided to join the competition to prove that I am the strongest. And finally, I win, so I become the Dragonking." Latios says.

"What does the competition do?" Link asks.

"Many thing such as swim in the icy lake for a long distant, climb a very steep hill and many other thing." Latios says.

"Anyway, what is that place?" Zelda says and points her fin to a huge palace.

"That's my palace, Palace of the Dragonking." Latios says.


	51. Chapter 51: The First Day

**The Lost City of Twilight**

**Chapter 51: The First Day**

"Long live the Dragonking!" Everyone in Palace of the Dragonking says when Latios comes into the throne room.

"The great Dragonking, how is your mission?" An old Dragonite asks.

"It wasn't finished already. I come back here because we have to find something in this land. Also, I brought all Heroes / Heroine of Legend too." Latios says.

"What is the thing that you want to find?" Dragonite asks.

"Dragonking Emblem." Latios says.

"Certainly. I will research about that thing and I will tell you later if we know something." Dragonite says before he walks out of the room.

"Good." Latios says before he turns his attention to Link and his friends.

"All of you, today let's stay in this palace. I think we will know about where is the Dragonking Emblem tomorrow." Latios says.

"But where should we go?" Link asks.

"Latios, is there a library in this palace?" Lumiere asks.

"Yes." Latios says.

"Okay, I will go to that library. Because I want to know about the history of this kingdom." Lumiere says.

"I will go with you." Falcon says.

"What?!" Lumiere mumbles. Because Falcon never go with anyone except Tysand.

"Okay." Latios says before he calls his servant to guides Lumiere and Falcon to the library.

"So, where will you go?" Latios turns his attention to Jedi, Ordin and Scarley.

"Where is our bedroom? Today we had planned to stay in our room and get some rest." Jedi, Ordin and Scarley say.

"Okay. Latios says before he calls another servant to guides them to their bedroom..

"How about you, Zelda?" Latios asks.

"I will go to the town and do some shopping." Zelda says and moves out of the palace.

"So they have gone…" Tysand mumbles.

"How about you, Tysand?" Link asks.

"I will go out and find something." Tysand says.

"What do you want to find?" Latios asks.

"It's none of your business, stupid Dragongayking Latios." Tysand says.

"WHAT?!" Latios says with an angry voice.

"As I say." Tysand says.

"Don't call me with that name. I am a Dragonking. You are Garchomp, a dragon type Pokemon. So you must pay your respect to me!" Latios says with an angry voice.

"Actually, I can kill you now, Dragongayking. Because I am stronger than you. But I won't because you are too pathetic. Now see you." Tysand says before he dashes out of the palace.

"I SWEAR TO ARCEUS THAT I WILL KILL YOU, TYSAND!" Latios roars before he moves into his bedroom.

"Latios…" Link says.

"It's useless, Link. How he is too angry to listen to anything. By the way, what will you do now?" Latias says.

"I want some rest too…" Link says before he walks into the palace.

"Okay, I will go and try to calm Latios down." Latias says before she enters Latios's room.

-Meanwhile, at the library-

"The one who becomes the Dragonking not only win the competition, but also must get the vote from the resident in the kingdom. If the winner of the competition earns less than half of all resident in this kingdom's sound, he won't allow to become the Dragonking." Lumiere reads a book.

"To this day, there are fourteen Pokemon who become the Dragonking since this kingdom was established because the one who become the Dragonking will grant a wish from the god of this kingdom for a thousand-year life…" Lumiere reads.

"So Latios is the fourteenth Dragonking…" Lumiere mumbles. Then he flips the book to the page that shows the list of all Dragonking.

"As I thought…" Lumiere mumbles when he sees the name of Latios as the fourteenth Dragonking. But then…

"What?!" Lumiere mumbles when he sees the name of the twelfth Dragonking.

"Baron the Haxorus… Like Zelda, who becomes the princess Anna the Lapras after she die, Baron becomes the Baron the Dragonking after he die… But…Something is strange…" Lumiere mumbles.

"Where is the name of thirteenth Dragonking?" Lumiere mumbles.

-At the other side of the library-

"Yippy Ho!" Cathy says cheerfully.

"For the last time, Cathy, don't make a noise inside the library or I will kill you." Falcon says while he still reading a book.

"Master, Cathy is boring. Play with me!" Cathy says.

"I have no time with your stupid game." Falcon says.

"Wah…" Cathy says with a disappoint voice.

"Now go away." Falcon says.

"Okay…" Cathy says before it walks out of the library.

"Stupid doll… What make me create that thing…" Falcon mumbles before he continues reading a book.

-Somewhere in the Palace of the Dragonking-

"…" Tysand looks at the scene of the Kingdom of the Dragonking at the top of the palace.

"How long I didn't see this view? Maybe five years ago…" Tysand mumbles while he thought about his past.

"I lost my precious time enough at this place, now I must find that thing…" Tysand says before he dashes into the palace.

-At the night-

"Did you find anything about the Dragonking Emblem, Latios?" Link asks. Now the time is twenty-two O'clock. Everyone is sleeping. Now Link, Zelda, Latios and Latias are talking about their mission inside Latios's room.

"Nothing." Latios says.

"That's strange…" Baron mumbles.

"Calm down, Link. I think tomorrow we will know about where is the Dragonking Emblem." Latios says.

"But there are only two days remained for me and other…" Zelda says.

"Calm down, Zelda." Latias says. But then, Latias drops something.

"Oop!" Latias says.

"What is this?" Zelda says while she picks the thing that Latias dropped.

"It's pure pendant. It's a very rare item. I have heard that there are only less than ten pendants in this world. Actually, this pendant belongs to Latios. But after he engaged me, he gives this pendant to me. I like this thing a lot because it has some mysterious power." Latias says while she gets the pendant from Zelda.

"That's a nice pendant you have. I wish I can have one…" Zelda mumbles.  
-At the other side of the palace-

"Yay Yay! Yippy Ho!" Cathy says cheerfully while Falcon plays with him.

"Did you have fun?" Falcon asks.

"Of course I have!" Cathy says.

"Now I give you some fun, so you must give me some fun too…" Falcon says before he picks his scythe and begins to kill Cathy again until a Cathy is no more than puffy cotton.

"Such a pathetic thing…" Falcon says before he uses his magic to revive Cathy.

"Yay, Yay! Yawn…." Cathy says before he falls into a deep sleep.

"Do you like my hypnosis, Cathy?" Falcon asks with a creepy voice. Then he sees Tysand walks to him.

"I don't understand, Falcon. Why you still keep that stupid doll with you?" Tysand asks.

"It's cute… Actually, I kept it with me because when my dark side controlled my body, it makes me want to destroy everything. But now, I have Cathy by my side. So when my dark side controlled my body, only Cathy that had destroyed by me. And I can use my magic to revive it too" Falcon says.

"Why don't you destroy something else?" Tysand asks.

"Something else? Such as you?" Falcon asks.

"You can't kill me now, Falcon. You know that I nearly have an eternal life because I have drunk nine hundred and ninety nine bottles of dragon type Pokemon's blood. Only a bottle of dragon blood remains. And the last dragon blood that I want to drink must be Link's blood!" Tysand says with a creepy voice.

"Why don't you kill other dragon instead of killing Link?" Falcon asks.

"Because Link is the second one who can beat me in a battle. So I want to taste the blood of dragon that can defeat me. Lucky for you, Falcon, that you aren't a dragon type Pokemon" Tysand says.

"Let's not talk about it. Now let's talk about your wife, Princess Anna. How did she die?" Falcon asks.

"I am the one who make her die…" Tysand says.


	52. Chapter 52: Smile and Tear (1)

**The Lost City of Twilight**

**Chapter 52: Smile and Tear (1)**

Back to the past… Before the Land of Legend had destroyed by Phantom. Before Link and Zelda come to Pokemon World and turned into Pokemon. Before Latios becomes a Dragonking…

"This place is so wild…" A Garchomp mumbles. His name is Tysand the Garchomp. He used to be the prince of the Earth Kingdom until his father had killed by a Tyranitar. After that, he decides to leave the Earth Kingdom and travel roaming around the Land of Legend. He had visited many places, including the Kingdom of the Dragonking too. But he decided to leave that kingdom because he wants to travel to the different place. Now he is in the Indifrost Province. Since he is a dragon and ground type, so he has a hard time being in the Indifrost Province, which always has a brutal blizzard.

"Finally…" Tysand mumbles when he finally reached the Snowfall Forest. So he decides to rest in this forest for a while. Then he picks a bottle from his bag. Inside the bottle is a dark red liquid. Then he drinks the liquid in the bottle.

"A dragon blood is so tasty… Now this is my nine hundred and ninety ninth… So only one bottle remain. And then, I will have an eternal life…" Tysand mumbles while he puts away the bottle. Then he hears a voice from somewhere.

"What is that voice?" Tysand mumbles. Then he stands up, preparing his Garnet Rifle and walks to the source of the sound. But when he gets near the source of the sound, a thick fog appears and surrounds him.

"What is this?" Tysand mumbles. But he still walks. Finally, he found a pale-white skin Lapras sits on the log. Then Tysand decides to hide in the bush.

"What is she doing here?" Tysand mumbles before he realizes that Lapras is crying.

"She is crying?" Tysand mumbles. Then he hears Lapras say something.

"No one loves me… Everywhere I go, a thick fog appears… What is the blue sky, the clear sun? I want to sees it. But I have never seen it and will never see it forever…" Lapras mumbles.

"What is she saying? That's strange…" Tysand mumbles.

"Now my life is very plain… I don't want to live in this world anymore…" Lapras says before she picks a knife from her bag.

"She wants to suicide? Okay, if she wants to die, I will let her die." Tysand says before he aims his rifle to Lapras's heart, preparing to shoot her. But then, something makes him put his rifle downs.

"What is this?!" Tysand says. Then he tried to aim his rifle to Lapras's heart again. But something in his heart tells him to put his rifle down again.

"That's strange…" Tysand mumbles. Because he had killed many Pokemon in the past. But some strange feeling, a strange feeling that he had never felt before is telling him to not kill her.

"What is this feeling?" Tysand mumbles. Then he sees Lapras is aiming her knife to her heart, preparing for suicide. But then, a strange feeling controls Tysand's body again. It commands Tysand to…

"Stop that thing, Lapras!" Tysand says and dashes to Lapras. Then he takes a knife from Lapras's fin.

"W..Who are you?!" Lapras asks with a frighten voice.

"I had been watching you since you cry. Now I can't let you die!" Tysand says.

"You have been watching me?! So you are from the Mist Kingdom…" Lapras says

"What is the Mist Kingdom?" Tysand asks.

"Don't lie! My sister sent you here to take me back to the palace. But I won't come back to the palace again. Now give that knife back to me!" Lapras says.

"What are you talking about? I am just a traveler who rest here in this forest before I heard your voice." Tysand says.

"Don't lie me! Everyone in the Mist Kingdom said that they love me. But they never love me!" Lapras says.

"Why I must lie to you? I am a dragon type Pokemon. So I have my honor for not lie anyone." Tysand says. It makes Tysand feels strange inside his body again. Because he refuses to talk to non-dragon type Pokemon. But now, he is talking to a Lapras.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Lapras says before she uses her Ice Beam to attack Tysand. Normally, Tysand can evade the attack from any Pokemon easily. But this time, he still stands. It makes Lapras's Ice Beam hits him directly.

"What?! Why you didn't evade my attack?!" Lapras asks in a confused voice. Since Tysand is four times weak to ice type move.

"Huff Huff…Why…I…must…evade…that…attack? If…I…evade…your…attack,…it…means…that….I…was…telli ng….you…the…untruth…" Tysand says.

"!" Lapras becomes speechless. Because the Garchomp that help her proves his speech by withstand her attack!

"Why…Why do you want to help me?" Lapras asks.

"Because everyone's life is limited. So it's too worth to waste it by a stupid thing such as suicide." Tysand says after he recovered himself from Lapras's attack.

"But my life is worthless now…" Lapras says.

"Also you said everyone hatred you, but I think someone must still love you. If you suicide now, what will happen to the one who love you?" Tysand says.

"…" Lapras becomes speechless.

"…" Tysand waits for her answer.

"That's true…Thank you, Garchomp. If you weren't here, I will make the biggest mistake in my life in curtain. By the way, my name is Anna. I am the princess of the Mist Kingdom and the younger sister of Empoleon, the queen of the Mist Kingdom. What is your name, Garchomp?" Anna says.

"…Tysand…" Tysand answers.

"Tysand? Such a pretty name!" Anna says.

"Now you will no longer wish to suicide, right?" Tysand asks.

"Yes! It's all thanks to you!" Anna says.

"Okay, now I must leave." Tysand says and walks away from Anna. But then.

"Wait! Tysand." Anna says.

"What again?" Tysand asks.

"I want to thank you for helping me. So please, come with me and visit the Palace of Mist together!" Anna says.

"No. I have no time for that thing." Tysand says. But actually, Tysand is the most wanted criminal of the Earth Kingdom. And he's sure that other kingdoms in this land known him as the most wanted criminal too. But…why Princess Anna doesn't know him?

"Just a little bit…please?" Anna asks.

"No." Tysand says.

"Okay, I yield. But please, accept this thing as a token of my gratitude." Anna says and hands over something to Tysand.

"That's my Pure Pendant. It's a very rare pendant. Only seven of them exist in the universe." Anna says.

"Are you mad?! Give a very rare thing to a dragon who you don't know before?!" Tysand says.

"Don't worry. You save my most important thing, my life. So the price of this pendant is not worth as the thing you did. So please accept it." Anna says.

"…Thank you…" Tysand says. Now Tysand is very confusing. Because he never acts like a good guy in front of anyone except his twin, Falcon the Lugia.

"Now take care, Tysand. May we meet again." Anna says and walks out of the forest.

-Several Hours Later-

Now the night has come. Tysand is staying inside the Snowfall Forest. He is looking at the Pure Pendant that Princess Anna gave him.

"Such a strange pendant…" Tysand says. Because every time he looks at the Pure Pendant, it makes his cruel heart become softener. And he can feel some mysterious power comes out of this pendant.

"This Pure Pendant has its own life!" Tysand says.

-The Next Day-

Tysand is walking in the Snowfall Forest. He is finding the way out of the Indifrost Province. But then, he meets Princess Anna again.

"Good Morning! Tysand." Anna says.

"Princess Anna! Why you are here?" Tysand asks.

"Because I decides to leave this kingdom for a while. I will try to find a way to remove the mist that always surrounds me. After I can, I will return to the kingdom and surprise everyone! And how lucky for me that I found you here! Now where will you go now, Tysand?" Anna says.

"The place where the earth admits me." Tysand says with a serious voice.

"Why do you must find that place? Because every place in this world admits you now!" Anna says.

"…You knew nothing about me, Anna…" Tysand mumbles.

"What are you saying?" Anna asks.

"Nothing." Tysand says.

"Anyway, if you don't know where to go next, why don't you come with me? Two is better than one!" Anna says.

"You say that we should travel together, however, I disagree!" Tysand says.

"Why?!" Anna asks.

"Because I am a brat. But you are a good Pokemon. We can't travel together." Tysand says.

"Why do you call yourself a brat?! I am worse than you. I am nearly making a great mistake by suicide. But you save my life!" Anna says.

"Because I am an outlaw." Tysand says.

"What?!" Anna says unbelievably.

"Not just a normal outlaw. But I am the most wanted criminal of the Earth Kingdom too." Tysand says.

"That's impossible!" Anna says.

"But it's true. So let me go now." Tysand says. But then, Anna grabs his hand.

"What are you doing?!" Tysand asks.

"Tysand, although you are the most wanted criminal of the Earth Kingdom. But yesterday, you make a great thing by save my life. It's enough to prove me that although you are a bad guy. But you also have a good side sealed inside your body too." Anna says.

"…" Tysand becomes speechless.

"And another thing. I think even the worst Pokemon in this world can still become a good guy too. No bad Pokemon exists in this world, I believe." Anna says.

"…Thank you for cheer me up…" Tysand says. Trying very hard for not crying in front of Anna.

"Now let's go. We will find the way to solve our problem together." Anna says.

"…Fine, you win…" Tysand says. Then they walk out of the Indifrost Province together.


	53. Chapter 53: Smile and Tear (2)

**The Lost City of Twilight**

**Chapter 53: Smile and Tear (2)**

-Back to the Real Time-

_ "__The flow of time is always cruel... its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it... A thing that does not change with time is a memory of younger days...__"_

_ "__It is something that grows over time... a true friendship. A feeling in the heart that becomes even stronger through time...The passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power through it, you'll know which way to go...__"_

_ "__Time passes, people move...Like a river's flow, it never ends. A childish mind will turn to noble ambition...Young love will become deep affection... The clear water's surface reflects growth...__"_

"What are those quotes, Tysand? I don't understand them…" Falcon says.

"They are the quotes from the game that I used to play. I think this game is called "Ocarina of Time" or something." Tysand says. **(Pokedragon: BREAK THE FORTH WALL!)**

"Anyway, do you understand those quotes?" Falcon asks.

"I used to don't understand them until I meet Anna. Our journey made us fall in love with each other. It also made me understand those quotes and the strange feeling that I felt when I saw Anna for the first time. It's the feeling called "Love"." Tysand says.

"So, what happen next?" Falcon asks.

"We finally decide to marry. After several months, our child gave birth. He is a Gible. He looked very similar to me…" Tysand says.

"And then you killed them…" Falcon says.

"No, I didn't kill them." Tysand says.

"But you said you are the one who made her die…" Falcon says.

"I am the one who makes her die. But I am not the one who kills her." Tysand says.

"Anyway, what happen next?" Falcon asks.

"After our child became five years old, the war between the Earth Kingdom and the Sky Kingdom happened…" Tysand says.

"Your means the Great War between the Earth Kingdom and the Sky Kingdom?" Falcon asks.

"Yes, in that war, I, Anna and Gible are escaping through the battlefield. Then…" Tysand says.

"Then what?" Falcon asks.

"We are separated together. After I realized that she isn't with me, I decided to go back to the battlefield again to look for her. Finally, I found her and our child. But…" Tysand says.

"But?!" Falcon asks.

"She is hurt. Many bullets pierce into her body. She says to me to let her die here. Because her injury is too harsh so she has a little time in her life left. And if she comes with me, she knows that she will make me and our son die on the battlefield too. But I still insist. Suddenly…" Tysand says before a clear tear comes out of his eyes.

"Tysand, are you crying?!" Falcon says.

"Then a bullet is coming to my body. But she uses his last power to shield me from that bullet. It makes me survive. But it makes her die…" Tysand says.

"That's sad… What happen next?" Falcon says.

"I hide her soulless body. Then I and my son escape from the battlefield. But my son finally dies on the battlefield too…" Tysand says.

"So only you survive…" Falcon says.

"Yes, I still remember Anna's last word to me. She said "Thank you for everything, Tysand. May we meet again in another life…"." Tysand says.

"What happen next?" Falcon asks.

"I decide to bury my son's soulless body in the Snowfall Forest. But for Anna's body, I decide to send it to the Palace of Mist. After I finished everything, I travel back to the Kingdom of the Dragonking." Tysand says.

"Why do you come back to this kingdom?" Falcon asks.

"Because I hear that the twelfth Dragonking is dying already. So the competition to find the next Dragonking will be held soon. So, I decide to come here and join the competition." Tysand says.

"What is the result of the competition?" Falcon asks.

"I win. So I become the thirteenth Dragonking." Tysand says.

"What?! You are the Dragonking too!?" Falcon says.

"Yes. But finally, I leave this kingdom because everyone in this kingdom has the different ideal from me. Because I want to invade the Earth Kingdom and the Sky Kingdom since their war make my wife and my son died. But no one agreed with me." Tysand says.

"That's the reason that explains why there's no name of the thirteenth Dragonking in any book." Falcon says.

"Yes, I am too evil to be in this world." Tysand says. Then they notice something.

"Look! The sunrise!" Falcon says.

"It looks like we are taking all the nighttime." Tysand says.

"I just notice it, Tysand. The time in this kingdom runs normally. The sky in this kingdom is normal, not always covered in the twilight." Falcon says.

"…It's a long time since the last time I watch the sunrise. Maybe we are living in the world of the twilight too long…" Tysand says.

"By the way, Tysand. What happen to the Pure Pendant that Anna gave you?" Falcon asks.

"That pendant?! I lost it during the Great War between the Earth Kingdom and the Sky Kingdom. And I finally found it. But now, it belongs to Latias." Tysand says.

"Latias?!" Falcon says.

"Yes. Latios own it first. But then he gave it to Latias as his gift." Tysand says.

"Why don't you take it back? It's your memento of Anna…" Falcon says.

"Take it back will do nothing. I think let Latias has it is the best thing. And it will make Latias and Latios happy too." Tysand says.

"But if you have that pendant, maybe you will get out of the darkness that surrounds you now." Falcon says.

"Falcon, do you know where is the place that most Garchomp live?" Tysand asks.

"Where?" Falcon asks.

"In the cave. You may don't know about this. But the darkness inside the cave is the darkest thing in this world. It means that my life is always surrounded in the darkness and will always there forever." Tysand says.

"…Okay. Now let's go back to our room before everyone wake up." Falcon says.

"Fine." Tysand says.


	54. Chapter 54: The Letter from Lightview

**The Lost City of Twilight**

**Chapter 54: The Letter from Lightview**

"Link…" Latias says while all Heroes / Heroine of Legend include Latios and Latias are having a breakfast together.

"What?" Link asks.

"Do you still have your human picture?" Latias asks.

"Yes. But why?" Link says.

"May I take a look at it? I want to see your human form." Latias says.

"Here you go." Link says and hands over his locket to Latias.

"This locket is my only thing that with me when I turned into a Haxorus. Inside that locket is my human picture." Link says.

"Wow! You are handsome!" Latias says when he sees a picture of human Link.

"Latias, don't you dare…" Latios says.

"Don't worry, Latios. The handsome Link belongs to Zelda, not me." Latias says.

"What are you saying?! We are just a normal friend!" Zelda says.

"But the girl besides Link in this picture…Is she Zelda?" Latias says.

"Yes." Link says.

"So Zelda, if you and Link aren't more than a normal friend together, why Link must keep the picture of you two inside this locket?" Latias says.

"Um…Never mind." Link says.

"Anyway, Link, what is the green tunic than you wear?" Latios says after he looks at Link's picture.

"It's the tunic that the knight of Skyloft always wears." Link says.

"Skyloft?" Latias asks.

"It's the name of the town that I and Zelda use to live." Link says. Then they hear a knock.

"Come in." Latios says. Then a Flygon in the postman suit coming into the room.

"I have a letter for you, Link." Flygon says and hands over a letter to Link. Then Flygon leaves the room.

"Who send it, Link?" Lumiere asks.

"It's from Keldeo." Link says. Then he opens the letter.

"_**Dear Link, how are you in the Forbidden Kingdom. Have you found the last emblem yet? I and my team are very busy now. Since the new criminal group has established. But you all need not to worry about it. Since this team is just a normal criminal, not as evil as Phantom Kingdom. And my team and Guild Lightview will handle it. But the bad thing is, the leader of the new criminal is Zoroark, the second hand of Guild Lightview…"**_Link reads.

"What?! Zoroark becomes a bad guy?!" Zelda says.

"_**He had trained his criminal group in the Noirero group for a long time. And now he reveals his true identity. I can't believe the good guy like him will turn into a bad guy like this."**_ Link reads.

"So back to the past, when we met him in the Twidark Town. He didn't go to gather the member for fighting Phantom. But he goes to check his criminal team. As well as the plan to strike back Phantom Kingdom is the fake thing." Jedi says.

"That's unbelievable…" Scarley says.

"Time pass, everything changes…" Ordin says.

"_**Anyway, I contact you because Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion and I got a very important detail. And I think that I must share it with you. It's about Phantom…"**_ Link reads.

"Phantom?" Zelda says.

"_**We finally know about who is he. He is a human from your human world. His true name is Ganondorf…"**_ Link reads.

"Ganondorf?!" Everyone in the dining room (Except Tysand and Falcon.) say.

"… _**We still didn't have much detail about him. But we know about why he still didn't destroy this land yet. Because he tries to control our god, Arceus! But now, Arceus is protected in his dimension. So it took a long time for Ganondorf to break into Arceus's dimension. But if he can break into Arceus's dimension, not only he can control him, but he will also achieve the worst thing. It is to rule the world. Not only the Pokemon world, but also your human world!..."**_Link reads.

"What?!" Everyone in the dining room (Except Tysand and Falcon.) say.

"_**So the destiny of this world is in your hand now. You all have a very little time left. For now, Arceus's dimension barrier is much weaker than before. So you are the last hope now. So protect the sunrise, for everyone's sake. Keldeo"**_ Link reads.

"Our time is nearly run out…" Latias says.

"DRAGONITE!" Latias says. And a Dragonite comes into the dining room.

"Yes, the great Dragonking. I finally know. Actually, the location of the Dragonking Emblem is in this palace." Dragonite says.

"Inside this palace?! Are you sure?!" Latios says.

"Yes, the great Dragonking. And I found something strange at the throne." Dragonite says.

"The throne?! Let's check it out!" Latios says. Then he, Jedi, Ordin, Scarley, Lumiere and Falcon follow Dragonite to the throne room.

"Zelda, let's go." Latias says. Zelda nods and then she sees that Link still reading the letter.

"Link! What are you doing?! Let's go!" Zelda says.

"…Okay." Link says before he puts the letter on the table and follows Zelda and Latias to the throne room. Leaving Tysand the only one Pokemon in the dining room. Then Tysand picks the letter and sees that there's still message that Link doesn't read aloud to everyone.

"_**P.S. I had just talked with Guildmaster Lucario. He has said since now, his second hand had become the leader of the criminal group. So now, there's no second hand in the Lightview guild. So after you finish the mission to save the world, he welcomes you to come back to the guild and he will make you his second hand. He said he never mind if you are a true Pokemon or a human that turned into a Pokemon. (I am sorry. I have told him about your true identity.) But it's up to you about what is your path that you choose." **_

-At the throne room-

"Everyone is here, right?" Latios says and looks around. Now everyone (include Tysand.) is in the throne room.

"Have you found any clue?" Link asks.

"Yes, it looks like this throne is hiding a secret passage that leads us to the hidden area of this palace. I am sure that the Dragonking Emblem is inside it." Latios says.

"Good. But how can we support to open it?" Jedi asks.

"The Sacred Melody shall open the way." Latios says.

"Lumiere, let's do it." Link says.

"Alright." Lumiere says before he steps in front of the throne. Then he plays the Ballad of Legend. Suddenly, the throne starts to move. Then it reveals a secret passage.

"We did it!" Latias says.

"Now let's go. Let's get the Dragonking Emblem." Latios says. Then everyone enters the secret passage that leads them to the hidden area of the Palace of the Dragonking.


	55. Chapter 55: Palace of the Dragonking

**The Lost City of Twilight**

**Chapter 55: Palace of the Dragonking**

**-Dungeon 9: Palace of the Dragonking**

"Holy Arceus…" Lumiere says when they reach the main room of the dungeon.

"That's very terrific dungeon!" Zelda says.

"But I think this terrific dungeon must hide some secret. And that secret must be its hardness." Jedi says.

"Not a big deal. We had already passed eight dungeons. So this dungeon must be easy as pie." Link says.

"I disagree with you, Link. This dungeon is the dungeon of dragon type Pokemon. So it must be very much harder and greater than any dungeon that we have passed." Latios says.

"But I think this place is strange…" Ordin says.

"Why?" Scarley asks.

"Now we are in the main room of this dungeon. Look at that thing on the ceiling." Ordin says and points his finger to a dark-gray gem on the ceiling.

"That gem…" Scarley says.

"I think that gem must hold some secret. And now, the way that we can proceed to the next room is that." Ordin says and points his finger to the door in front of them.

"So what?" Scarley says.

"But look above." Ordin says. Everyone looks at the ceiling and realize that there's another door on the wall. But that door is on the top of the wall, making it impossible to proceed with that door.

"How can we proceed through that door?" Scarley says.

"I still don't know. But let's go to the next room first." Link says. Then everyone enters the door.

-Several Hours Later-

"WHY DRAGON TYPE POKEMON MUST BUILD THIS ENORMOUS PALACE FULLS WITH MANY PUZZLES!" Jedi, Ordin and Scarley say.

"Because dragon type is better than any type." Latios says.

"But this dungeon is very hard, harder than any dungeon that we have passed." Lumiere says.

"But now, we have reached the last room already…" Latias says. Inside the last room is nothing but a very big chest.

"What is inside this chest?" Lumiere says. Then Link opens the chest.

"What?!" Link says.

"What's wrong?" Zelda asks.

"Inside this chest is the tool like the one that we have found in all previous dungeons. But this chest contains two tools!" Link says and picks something from the chest. In his left hand is an hourglass. And in his right hand is a rod.

"**The thing in your left hand is Black Hourglass. It is the mysterious hourglass that allows you to change the time during the day. You can switch between the morning, day, evening and night. And the thing in your right hand is White Rod. That mysterious rod contained a power to give a life to the lifeless thing such as a statue. After you give the life to the statue, you can control it by using that rod too."** Latios says.

"Wow! Both of them are mysterious tool!" Zelda says.

"That's right. They are the ancient machine that made by dragon type Pokemon. So they contained a mysterious power to control time and space." Latios says.

"But where to go next?" Lumiere asks.

"By the way, Latios, what time is it?" Link asks.

"It's noon." Latios says. It makes Latias become shocked.

"That's impossible!" Latias says.

"Why?" Zelda asks.

"Because I have checked the time when we were in the main room. And the time when we were in the main room is also noon!" Latias says.

"That's impossible!" Ordin says.

"Its mean that the time doesn't flow in this place?" Ordin says.

"By the way, let's go back to the main room." Link says.

-After a while-

"It's true. Now the time is still noon." Link says when they reach the main room.

"That's strange…" Lumiere says.

"Anyway, where to go next?" Lumiere asks.

"Hmm…" Link thinks. Then he looks to the gem on the ceiling.

"That gem… It must hold some secret…" Link says.

"Link, let me try this." Latios says and takes out the White Rod. Then he swings the White Rod to the Gem. Suddenly, the gem starts to glow. And the room becomes strange.

"So, control that gem with the White Rod isn't enough." Link says.

"Hey! Link! I know! Since the time doesn't flow in this place. Let me use the Black Hourglass to make it flow!" Latias says and takes out the Black Hourglass. Then she changes the time to the midnight. Suddenly, the room started to rotate.

"What the … is that?!" Ordin and Scarley say.

-After a while-

"Are you alright?" Link asks after they regain their consciousness.

"Look Link! The room is upside down!" Zelda says. Because now, the gem is on the ground instead of on the ceiling.

"I understand it now! First we must use the White Rod to control that gem. And after we control that gem, we must change the time between noon and midnight to rotate this dungeon!" Lumiere says.

"How mysterious! I wonder who is the Pokemon who protect this dungeon." Jedi says.

"I think he or she must be a very strong dragon type Pokemon…" Link says. Then they proceed to the next room.

-Several Hours Later-

"I hate this place…" Jedi says.

"Come on! Now this is the last room!" Link says. Then they enter the last room, where they find nothing but a chest that contained the boss key.

"Where is the boss room?" Link asks.

"…Link, let's return to the main room. I have a strange feeling about that gem again." Latios says. Then they return to the main room.

-After a while-

"Maybe this gem is the way that leads us to the boss room…" Latios says after he examines the gem again.

"But how can we open it?" Link says.

"I know!" Lumiere says. Then he plays the Ballad of Legend. Suddenly, the room started to shake. And a boss key flies into the gem. And then, a warp portal appears in the middle of the gem.

"We did it!" Zelda says.

"This portal must lead us to the boss room. Come on!" Link says. Then they enter the warp portal.

-After that-

"Where to go next?" Ordin asks. Because after they get out of the warp portal, they find two staircases that lead them to the different room.

"Which stair should we proceed? Left or Right?" Scarley asks.

"Both." Latios says.

"What?" Scarley asks.

"Inside my Ancient Book said that the right staircase leads us to the dragon that controls space. We must use our power to defeat it. And the left staircase leads us to the dragon that controls them. We must use our wisdom to defeat it. After we have defeated the two dragons. The way that leads us to the third dragon shall appear. And we must use our courage to defeat it." Latios says.

"So, we must separate." Link says.

"Right. Link, Jedi, Ordin, Scarley and I will go to the right room to face the dragon that controls space. And Anna, Lumiere, Tysand, Falcon and Latias will go to the left room to face the dragon that controls space, okay?" Latios says.

"Okay!" Everyone says.

"Then let's go." Latios says. Then they separate into two groups and continue their adventure.

-In the right room-

"This room is strange…" Jedi says. Because this room contains seven buttons on the ground. Each button has a different color. And one of them has a statue on them. Suddenly, a Pokemon appears from nowhere.

"Welcome, the Heroes of Legend. My name is Palkia, the dragon that controls the space. Now show me your true power!" Palkia says.

**Creation Dragon of Space**

**Palkia**

The battle with Palkia isn't hard. But it is a little tricky. Because sometime Palkia will disappear into a portal, making it can attack Link and friends. But Link and friends can't see Palkia. So Link must use the White Rod to move the statue from a switch to another switch that matches color with Palkia's portal to make Palkia appears. Finally, they win.

"You all are strong. Now proceed to the last room." Palkia says before he disappears. And a staircase appears.

"Let's go." Link says. Then they proceed to the last room.

-In the left room-

"This room is strange…" Lumiere says. Because this room has a number one to twelve on the wall, making this room looks like a huge clock. Suddenly, a dragon appears from nowhere.

"Welcome, the Heroes / Heroine of Legend. My name is Dialga, the dragon that controls the time. Now show me your true power!" Dialga says.

**Creation Dragon of Time**

**Dialga**

The battle with Dialga isn't hard. But it is a little tricky. Because sometime Dialga will disappear into a portal on the wall, making it can attack Zelda and friends. But Zelda and friends can't see Dialga. So Zelda must use the Black Hourglass to change the time to match the number with Dialga's portal. Finally, they win.

"You all are strong. Now proceed to the last room." Dialga says before he disappears. And a staircase appear.

"Let's go." Zelda says. Then they proceed to the last room.

-In the last room-

"Are you hurt, Zelda?" Link asks after everyone reaches the last room.

"I am alright." Zelda says. Suddenly, another dragon appears.

"You all come so far. This is your last challenge. I am Giratina, the dragon of distortion. Now face me in the battle now!" Giratina says.

**Creation Dragon of Disortion**

**Giratina**

Battle with Giratina is a bit tricky too. Because Giratina is invincible. So Link must use his scene ability to find Giratina. Then he can attack Giratina. Finally, Link and his friends win.

"You all are very good!" Giratina says. Then Dialga and Palkia appear.

"Yeah, this dungeon is so hard. And we must face three bosses in one dungeon too…" Jedi mumbles.

"Now Hero of Legend. Please accept this." Giratina says and hands over the Dragonking Emblem to Link.

"Finally, the last emblem." Link says.

"Now I have finally fixed the flow of time in the Land of Twilight. So the flow of time in the Land of Twilight should be back to normal." Dialga says.

"And I will give you a music that enables you all to travel to the place that you have been visited." Palkia says before he teaches the Creation's Song to Lumiere.

"Now the destiny of this world is up to you. Only the last obstacle remains. Go on with your power, wisdom and courage." Giratina says. Then Link and his friends warp out of the dungeon.


	56. Chapter 56: Destiny

**The Lost City of Twilight**

**Chapter 56: Destiny**

"You did it!" Keldeo says. Now Link and his friend is in the Lightview Village. And the countdown on their hand had disappeared already.

"It's too hard to get the last emblem. That Palace of the Dragonking is so hard." Jedi says.

"Now you have passed it already. So it makes you gain more experience in your life too." Cobalion says.

"And your last obstacle is that Ganondorf." Terrakion says. It makes Link remembers something.

"About the obstacle. Cobalion, do you have any news about Mewtwo?" Link asks.

"No, he still disappears mysteriously. We didn't find him anywhere including Legendary Land…" Cobalion says.

"Legendary Land?" Zelda asks.

"I forgot to say. But during your adventure, you have met with many Legendary Pokemon, haven't you?" Keldeo says.

"Seven Legendary Pokemon is standing near me now." Link says.

"Anyway, mostly, Legendary Pokemon is staying on the Legendary Land. Only legendary Pokemon are allowed to stay in that land. Every legendary Pokemon that you have met during your adventure too. Now they are staying in that land." Virizion says.

"Except us. Because we always travel to help the Pokemon around the world." Terrakion says.

"That reminds me something. My mother was saying that when I grow up, I must go to live in the Legendary Land too." Falcon says.

"But I still have a question. Latios, why you and your brother didn't stay in that land?" Link asks.

"Because I am a Dragonking. And Latias is my relative." Latios says.

"Anyway, now Mewtwo didn't stay in Legendary Land. So we have no idea about where is he." Cobalion says.

"Never mind it, Cobalion." Link says.

"Link, will you and your friends go to The Lost City of Twilight now?" Cobalion asks.

"Of course! We can't waste our time anymore!" Link says.

"No, now we are too tired. Let's rest for a night." Scarley says.

"But Jedi…" Link tries to say. But Ordin says first.

"I knew your feeling now, Link. We can't let that Ganondorf destroy the world anymore. But if we go to The Lost City of Twilight now, it will be a hard time for us to defeat him." Ordin says.

"…Okay." Link says.

-Tomorrow-

"Everyone ready?" Latios asks.

"Yeah!" Everyone says.

"Good, let's go." Cobalion says. Then Link and his friends walk to The Lost City of Twilight.

-Along the way-

"Tysand?" Falcon says.

"Hmm?" Tysand says.

"You look very strange this morning. What happen?" Falcon asks.

"It's nothing. Forget it." Tysand says.

"Tell me or I will kill you now." Falcon says.

"Okay, you win. I just had a strange dream last night…" Tysand says.

"Strange dream?" Falcon asks.

"Yes. In the dream, I saw Anna and Gible…" Tysand says.

"Your wife and your son?" Falcon asks.

"Yes, they said something that makes me concern…" Tysand says.

"What is the thing that they said?" Falcon asks.

"They invited me to go and live….with them…" Tysand says.

"What?!" Falcon says.

"That's the thing they said. They want me to go and live with them. And this dream happens before our last battle with that Ganondorf guy. Do you think that in the final battle…" Tysand says.

"That's impossible! Among eight Heroes/Heroine of Legend. You are the second strongest." Falcon says.

"If you say so…the one who die will be you, Falcon. Because I am the strongest, not that Link guy." Tysand says.

"Anyway, you are stronger than me. So I don't think that you will die easily." Falcon says.

"Let's forget about this." Tysand says.

"Yay! Yay! Another trip! What place will we go today, master?" Cathy awakes and asks Falcon.

"Today we will go to The Lost City of Twilight." Falcon says.

"Wah! Cathy wants to go to the fun park more than go to that place…" Cathy says with a disappoint voice.

"Cathy, we are serious now. Don't think it is so funny." Falcon says.

"Okay. Master, what will you do after we finish our mission? Our palace had been destroyed already." Cathy asks.

"…The place where the wind blow…" Falcon says.

"Mistralton City Gym?" Cathy asks.

"What?!" Falcon says.

"I saw that Jedi, Ordin and Scarley guy playing a game. In that game, there is a place called Mistralton City Gym, the place where the wind always blows." Cathy says.

"What is that game?" Tysand asks.

"I don't know. But in that game, I see a human travel around the region. They battle each other by using their Pokemon. I think that game is called "Black 2 and White 2" or something." Cathy says.

"That's nonsense. Let's not talk about it." Falcon says.

"Yeah, someone breaks the fourth wall again…" Tysand mumbles.

"Anyway, Cathy, I will go to the place where the wind blows." Falcon says.

"How about you, Tysand?" Cathy asks.

"The place where the earth accepts my exist." Tysand says.

"Wah! You say something sound boring. Cathy don't like it." Cathy says.

-After a while-

"Link, place the Tablet of Legend in front of the gate." Cobalion says after they reach The Lost City of Twilight.

"Okay." Link says and places the Tablet of Legend in front of the gate. Suddenly, the gate starts to glow. And then the gate opens!

"Link, I want to give you something. Please accept it." Cobalion says before he hands over something to Link.

"What is it?" Link asks.

"**It's the Arrow of Light. This Arrow of Light can get rid even the darkest evil."** Cobalion says.

"Thank you, Cobalion." Link says.

"Link, please remember this." Keldeo says.

"_Greater than one is two." _Terrakion says.

"_When the strength of friends is combined into one..."_ Virizion says.

"_...Then true power, courage and wisdom are created!"_ Cobalion says.

"We will remember this, I promise." Link says. Then he turns his attention to the gate.

"_Our last adventure is right upon us…"_ Latios says.

"_The future of this world is up to us…"_ Latias says.

"_For a long time during our adventure, we had learned many things…"_ Jedi says.

"_No turn back now…"_ Ordin says.

"_The only option we have is to go on…"_ Scarley says.

"_The smile and tears from our adventure shall aid us now…"_ Lumiere says.

"_If we failed this mission…"_ Falcon says.

"…" Tysand doesn't say anything.

"_But although we must die…"_ Zelda says.

"_We must defeat that Ganondorf in curtain!"_ Link says. Then every Heroes / Heroine of Legend include Latios and Latias run into The Lost City of Twilight.

"Good luck, everyone. May Arceus bless you all…" All Sword of Justice say.


	57. Chapter 57: The Lost City Of Twilight

**The Lost City of Twilight**

**Chapter 57: The Lost City Of Twilight**

**-Dungeon 10: The Lost City Of Twilight**

"This dungeon is strange…" Link says. Now he and his friends are in the first room of the last dungeon, The Lost City Of Twilight. The first room has two doors. One door leads them to the entrance. And the other door leads them to the next room. There is a huge Arceus statue in the middle of this room. And there is a stone tablet at the base of this statue.

"Strange what?" Jedi asks.

"I can sense some mysterious power comes from the depth of this dungeon. I can't tell which kind of this power. It may be a power of light or the power of evil…" Link says.

"I can sense it too…" Zelda says.

"But why the rest of us can't sense it?" Latias asks.

"I think because you two are human. So you can sense something that we the Pokemon can't sense." Latios says.

"Zelda, can you tell about which kind of that power?" Lumiere asks.

"I can't tell anything about it too." Zelda says.

"Maybe if we go deeper into this dungeon, you two will probably know more about it…" Ordin says.

"So let's go into the next room!" Scarley says.

"Hey Link! Check it out!" Ordin says. Now he is reading the stone tablet at the base of the Arceus statue.

"What's wrong, Ordin?" Link asks.

"The thing that has written on this stone tablet looks like some kind of map…" Ordin says.

"That's a strange map, isn't it?" Jedi says. Because the thing that has written on the stone tablet are ten squares. The first nine squares are formed as the shape of the big square Three rows and three columns. The last square is in front of the big square. Each square has a different color. The color of each square is Green, Red, Blue, Yellow, Orange, Indigo, Purple, Black and Gray. The last square is White.

"That's a colorful map, isn't it?" Latias says.

"But what is this tablet standing for?" Link says and touches the tablet. And then he realizes something.

"Look! I can move those small squares!" Link says. Now he can reorder the location of each square.

"That's awesome!" Scarley says.

"But I can only reorder the location of the first nine squares that formed as a big square only. I can't make them become the different shape. And I can't move the white square too." Link says. Then he reorders the location of each square. He finally decides to move the green square to the location in front of the white square. After he finishes reorder the map. The room started to crumble.

"What is that?!" Jedi says. But then, the room stops crumbling.

"Whew!" Scarley says.

"What happen?" Link says. Then he looks at the door that leads them to the next room.

"Now let's go to the next room." Link says. Then everyone enters the door.

-The next room-

"This room looks so familiar…" Link says.

"I remember it!" Jedi says.

"Remember what?" Link asks.

"This room looks very much like the Greenleaf Castle!" Jedi says.

"What!" Ordin says.

"That's amazing!" Zelda says.

"…Hey guy, let's go back to the first room. There's something what I want to check." Link says.

"Something?" Latias says.

"You will see soon…" Link says.

-At the first room-

Link moves the small squares again. This time he moves the yellow square to the location in front of the white square. After he finishes moving, the room started to crumble again. But finally, it stops.

"Now let's go back." Link says. Then everyone enters the door to the next room again.

-The next room-

"What?!" Latias says.

"This room isn't the room that we have entered before!" Scarley says.

"Yes, the first room looks very much like the Greenleaf Castle." Jedi says.

"But this room looks very much like the Yelspark Researching Facility!" Lumiere says.

"I got it!" Latios says.

"Got what?" Jedi asks.

"The tablet on the first room is the key to move the room in this dungeon. Each square represents each room. After we move it, the location of each room in this dungeon will move too!" Latios says.

"So the green square represents the Greenleaf Castle room…" Jedi says.

"And the yellow square represents the Yelspark Researching Facility room." Lumiere says.

"So the red square must represent the Inferno Sanctuary." Ordin says.

"And the blue square must represent the Seafloor Ruin." Scarley says.

"…Orange one is the Mirage Pyramid…" Tysand mumbles.

"The Indigo square represents the Tower of Mist." Zelda says.

"The Purple square should represent the Fortress of Sky." Falcon says.

"So, the black square represents the Temple of Nightmare!" Cathy says.

"And the white square represents this dungeon." Link says.

"But how about the gray square?" Latias asks.

"Stupid sister. The gray square represents the Palace of the Dragonking." Latios says.

"So the main puzzle of this dungeon is moving the location of each room." Zelda says.

"But which room is the location of the boss room?" Latias asks.

"Let's try it!" Link says.

-Several Hours Later-

"So, the boss room is actually inside the Palace of the Dragonking…" Link says. They have found the boss key already. Now they are in front of the boss door.

"Ganondorf is right upon us…" Zelda says.

"Link…." Latios mumbles.

"What?" Link asks.

"Are you scared? Ganondorf not only has the power of the god, but he also gets the power that you called Triforce too. He is nearly invincible." Latios says.

"We have got the Tablet of Legend, all five Ancient Emblems, the Arrow of Light. And each Heroes / Heroine of Legend has a sacred weapon in their hand too." Link says.

"Yes, with the combination of the Emerald Katana, Ruby Lance, Sapphire Axe, Topaz Harp, Garnet Rifle, Lapis Staff, Amethyst Scythe, Dragonking Sword and Wyvern Shield, I am sure that we will be able to defeat that Ganondorf." Zelda says.

"But the thing that I am scared is what will happen to this land after we defeat Ganondorf? The Land of Legend has been changed into the Land of Twilight. And I see no way to change it back to normal." Latios says.

"…" It makes everyone becomes silent.

"Are you stupid?" Someone says. Everyone looks at the one who was saying that sentence and then they becomes shock. Because the one that was saying that sentence is Tysand!

"Tysand?" Link says.

"Why we must worry about this little thing? I believe that the god won't ignore this land for sure. The thing that we must worry now is will we be able to defeat Ganondorf? I am very eager to leave this place as soon as we defeat him." Tysand says.

"Tysand…" Link says. Because Tysand has never said something like this before.

"Thank you, Tysand." Link says.

"You all are so stupid…" Tysand says.

"And you are the most evil hero that ever exist in this world." Latios says.

"Now let's go. To our final showdown…" Link says. Then he unlocks the door. And everyone enters the boss room.


	58. Chapter 58: Showdown

**The Lost City of Twilight**

**Chapter 58: Showdown**

Eight Heroes / Heroine of Legend are standing in the deepest room of The Lost City Of Twilight. No sight of Ganondorf or even Arceus.

"Ganondorf! Come out and battle us now!" Ordin shouts.

"…" No one answers.

"Where is he?" Scarley says.

"Or he is in the human world now?!" Lumiere says.

"What?!" Everyone says.

"That's impossible…" Someone says. Then a Legendary Pokemon appears in front of them.

"Congratulation on making this far." Arceus says.

"The god Arceus! Are you alright?" Link says.

"I am fine. No need to worry about me." Arceus says.

"But what happen to that Ganondorf?" Zelda asks.

"Although he has the power of the god in his hand. But I finally manage to defeat him." Arceus says.

"You defeat him?!" Link says.

"That's right. Now Link, as I promise, I will grant you a wish." Arceus says. Then a crystal ball appears in front of everyone.

"Link, inside this crystal ball is the power of the god that I have retrieved from Ganondorf. You just touch it and think about your wish. Then your wish shall grant." Arceus says.

"Link, are you ready?" Zelda asks.

"Yes, I know what the thing I want to ask is." Link says. Then he steps in front of the crystal ball. Then he moves his hand to touch the crystal ball. But suddenly, someone appears behind the crystal ball and then he destroys it!

"What?!" Everyone says. Because the one who destroyed the crystal ball is Tysand!

"TYSAND! What the …. Are you doing?!" Link says. Then Tysand reveals his evil smile.

"I just know that I am the most intelligent Pokemon in our group. Or maybe I am a normal. But you all are idiot…" Tysand says.

"What?!" Everyone says.

"I am disappointed about you all. You all are idiots… BECAUSE THAT'S WHITE DEER ISN'T ARCEUS!" Tysand says.

"What are you talking about!?" Link says.

"Tysand, I have no clue about what you have said…" Arceus says.

"Tysand, are you mad?!" Zelda says.

"You still didn't know?" Tysand says.

"Know what?" Everyone says.

"Link, the real Arceus shall never call you Link. AND HE SHALL NEVER CALL ME TYSAND TOO!" Tysand says before he uses his Dragon Rush to Arceus.

"Wahaha. Tysand, you are more intelligent than I thought…" Arceus says. Then his eyes turn red. And his skin turns black.

"What the?" Jedi says.

"I am the real Arceus. But I am the real Arceus that has possessed by Ganondorf!" Arceus says.

"So Ganondorf, you finally break into Arceus's dimension and then he controlled him. Then you wait until we come. I don't know what will happen if I touch that crystal ball. But I know that something bad will happen!" Link says.

"Hmm… You are smart, Link. Why don't you come and join me?" Possessed Arceus says.

"NEVER!" Link says.

"If you still insist to fight against me. Taste my power!" Possessed Arceus says.

**Ganon's Puppet**

**Arceus**

"I will use my Judgment to kill you all!" Possessed Arceus says. Then he releases a light ball to Link. Luckily, Link is able to dodge it.

"How can we fight it?" Link says.

"Don't try to attack him with your weapon now, Link. He is possessed inside Arceus's body. So if you attack him. It will attack Arceus too! And using the Arrow of Light now isn't good too." Latios says.

"And I think attack him with our move is useless too." Latias says.

"Why don't we use the Tablet of Legend and the Ancient Emblems to weaken him?" Lumiere asks.

"We can't do that now. Because he is inside Arceus's body now." Latios says.

"So how can we attack him?!" Zelda says.

"I can see only one way to attack him…" Falcon says.

"What?!" Everyone says.

"If we can't attack him. The only way we can do now is reflect his attack to himself… Because Arceus's judgment is Arceus's pure power so it can't hurt Arceus. But it can hurt Ganondorf!" Falcon says. It makes Link remember something.

"I remember it! The first time I came to The Lost City Of Twilight gate, I fought with Phantom Arceus. And the only way that I can attack him is reflect his attack too!" Link says.

"So let's do it!" Tysand says. Then Possessed Arceus fires a light ball to Link again.

"I am ready for this!" Link says and uses his sword to reflect the light ball to Possessed Arceus who doesn't beware about this attack. It makes him take his attack directly.

"ARRRRRRRGGGGG!" Possessed Arceus roars. But he quickly regains his power.

"Look likes to reflect his attack only one time isn't enough." Link says. Then Possessed Arceus fires a light ball to Link again. Link quickly reflects it. But this time, Arceus reflects the light ball back to Link.

"What?!" Link says. Then he reflects the light ball back to Arceus again. But Possessed Arceus is able to reflect the light ball again.

Link and possessed Arceus reflect the light ball for many times. But finally, the light ball hits Possessed Arceus again.

"Look likes to reflect the light ball only one more time will be able to defeat him." Latios says. But this time, Arceus doesn't attack his by using the light ball. But he creates the light on the ground where Link is standing.

"Link! Get out of the light now!" Latios says. Luckily Link is able to escape from the light floor before Arceus is able to attack him. Then Arceus attacks him again by using the light ball. Finally, Link can reflect the light ball to possessed Arceus.

"ARRRRRRRRGG!" Possessed Arceus roars. Then the body of the possessed Arceus turns back to normal and falls on the ground.

"Look like Arceus finally back to himself." Latios says.

"Arceus! Are you alright?" Link says and runs to Arceus.

"…Hero of Legend. Beware. He still has his power left…" Arceus says. Then everyone hears a voice from somewhere.

"Not bad for being able to defeat me in Arceus's body. But how about this?" Then Ganondorf appears in front of them.

"How about fight me in my form, not inside Arceus form. I have the power of the god and the Triforce in my hand now. So you won't be able to defeat me now!" Ganondorf says.

"Bring it!" Link says.

"If you say so…" Ganondorf says.

**Dark Lord**

**Ganondorf**

"Now he can we attack him this time?" Link says after he fights with him for several minutes. Because none of his attack can harm Ganondorf.

"According to the thing that Cobalion said, you must use the Arrow of Light to shoot him. But I am sure that he will attack you before you aim the arrow to him. That's our problem…" Latios says.

"Then let me handle this!" Zelda says.

"What?!" Latios says.

"Link, you distract him. And I will shoot the Arrow of Light to him." Zelda says.

"No! It's too dangerous for you!" Link says.

"Link, we have nothing to lose now. So let me help you." Zelda says.

"…Okay. I am counting on you." Link says and hands over the Arrow of Light and the Bow to Zelda.

"Now let's back to our battle." Link says.

"FOOL! You will never be able to defeat me!" Ganondorf says and then he uses his sword to attack Link. Link blocks his attack. But then, an Arrow of Light has shot from Zelda to Ganondorf. It makes Ganondorf stuns.

"Now Link! Give him the worst!" Zelda says. Then Link attacks him by using his Dragon Fang Sword until he regains his consciousness. After a long battle, Ganondorf finally defeated by Link. Then Ganondorf vanishes.

"Is it finished yet?" Link says. Then they hear a Ganondorf's voice again.

"Not bad again for being able to defeat me in my human form. But this time I will show you my true power!" Ganondorf says. Then a huge beast appears in front of them.

"What is that?!" Zelda says.

"This is my true form, Ganon!" Ganon says.

**Dark Beast**

**Ganon**

"This is the third phase already…" Tysand mumbles.

"So how to defeat him in this form? He runs very fast so we will never be able to shoot him with the Arrow of Light." Link says.

"How about we stop him before we shoot him?" Lumiere says.

"Sound easy. But he is a huge beast! How can we support to stop him? And even he stops, his skin is covered with a dark armor now. The only spot that we can shoot him is his forehead. But that spot is very small. And I am sure that he will regain his consciousness faster than his human form." Link says.

"So leave this battle to us!" Jedi, Odin and Scarley say.

"What?!" Link says.

"First, I will use my power to stop him. Then Ordin will shoot his forehead. And Jedi will attack him after Ordin shot his forehead." Scarley says.

"Are you sure that you will be able to defeat him?" Lumiere asks.

"Don't worry about us. We want to die in the battle with Ganondorf more than die in a battle with a level 1 Magikarp." Ordin says.

"Fine, I will leave this battle to you three." Link says.

"I will help you three in this battle too. I will try to spot him and then I will tell you three about where will he come." Lumiere says.

"Yup." Jedi says.

-After a while-

"Scarley! He is coming behind you!" Lumiere says. Scarley turns his face to Ganon behinds him and then he grabs Ganon's body. Then he wrestles him to the ground.

"Okay!" Ordin says and aims the Arrow of Light to him. Then he shoots the arrow to Ganon.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRR" Ganon roars.

"Here is my change!" Jedi says and attacks Ganon.

-After a long fight-

"ARRRRRRR YOU ALL WILL REMEMBER THIS!" Ganon roars in pain. Then his body disappears.

"Is this battle over yet?" Link asks.

"I don't think so…" Latios says.

"Let's beware our self. He will appear again at any time." Falcon says. Then Falcon becomes shock. But no one notices him.

"It can't be…" Falcon mumbles. Because he sees someone, a reaper, is standing behind Tysand.

"What does that mean?! Why the reaper is standing behind Tysand. And look like no one notices the reaper except me…" Falcon mumbles. Then a dark mist appears!

"AS I SAY, YOU ALL WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO DEFEAT ME!" Ganondorf's voice comes from the dark mist.

"What?! You are alive!?" Link says.

"I am alive! But I am just a soul. I have no body to live now. But I finally found the body that will serve as my new body!" Ganondorf says. Then the dark mist covers Falcon's body.

"FALCON!" Everyone says.

"ARRRRRR" Falcon roars.

"The power of darkness inside your body is very dark! I will control your body now!" Ganondorf says. Then the dark mist disappears. And behinds the dark mist, there are two Pokemon. One is collapse on the ground. And the other is standing.

"What the!" Link says.

"There are two Falcon?" Zelda says. Because those two Pokemon are Falcon. But the one that collapse on the ground has a white skin. But the one that stand has a dark sky skin.

"Finally…I…got…it." The dark skin Falcon says.

"What?!" Everyone says.

"I can't control Falcon's body because Falcon is one of eight Heroes / Heroine of Legend. But the thing that I can do is separate his dark side from his body." Ganondorf says. Then Falcon regains his consciousness.

"Falcon!" Zelda says.

"You stole my dark side?!" Falcon says.

"Yes. Your body still yours. But your dark side is mine now!" Ganondorf says.

"Falcon, are you alright?" Tysand asks after Falcon walks back to Link's side.

"I am alright." Falcon says.

"So do you still want to fight me? Falcon's dark side contains the most evil power in this world!" Ganondorf says.

"We still want to fight!" Link says.

"Bring it! This is our last fight now!" Ganondorf says.

"We can't lost now. This is the true final battle." Link says.

"This battle also decides the fate of this world too!" Zelda says.


	59. Chapter 59: Dragon's Gratitude

**The Lost City of Twilight**

**Chapter 59: Dragon's Gratitude**

**Evil Lord of Darkness**

**Dark Ganondorf**

"No way…" Link says after he battles with Dark Ganondorf for a while.

"Link! We can't give up now!" Zelda says.

"But Ganondorf is filled with Falcon's dark power. And he can block all of my attacks with his sword too." Link says.

"Link, don't forget that in the deepest of darkness, there's still a light…" Falcon says.

"What make you think that?" Link asks.

"For countless years, I was living in the darkness. I have my dark side of my body. I always tried to get rid of my dark side. But I always fail. I am about to give up. But now, Ganondorf has stolen my dark side. It also freed my life from the darkness. If we can defeat him, my dark side will be no more and I will have no more ambition to do anything bad to this world…" Falcon says.

"Falcon…" Link says.

"Listen this, everyone. I have planned to destroy this world after we defeat Ganondorf. But after my dark side has stolen, I don't want to destroy this world anymore. So we must stop him, for the sake of our world." Falcon says.

"…You are right, Falcon. But how can we attack him?" Link asks.

"He uses his sword to attack you, isn't he? I think he must have some weak point too. Just watch his movement." Falcon says.

"Thank you, Falcon." Link says and then he turns his attention back to Dark Ganondorf.

"…I have no fear about Ganondorf anymore. I know that Link will finally defeat him. But…" Falcon thinks and looks at his twin.

"The fear that I have now is Tysand. Why the reaper appears at his side? I don't understand…" Falcon thinks.

"But now, I see no reaper at Tysand's side. So I don't think it will be a big deal…" Falcon thinks.

-Back to Link's side-

"He must have a weak point…" Link thinks.

"FOOL! I am invincible! So you will never be able to defeat me!" Dark Ganondorf says. Then Dark Ganondorf runs to Link and slashes the sword to him.

"I will defeat you!" Link says and blocks Dark Ganondorf's attack with his sword. Then an idea comes into his brain.

"I know!" Link says and focuses his attention to his sword. He tries very hard to thrusts his sword. Finally, he can thrust Dark Ganondorf away. It makes Dark Ganondorf becomes about to fall down.

"If I can make him fall…" Link mumbles. Then they continue their fight. Finally, Link can make Ganondorf fall down!

"It's over now!" Link says and jumps to the air, preparing for his last attack.

"IT'S OVER! ENDING BLOW!" Link says and stabs his sword into Dark Ganondorf's chest.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" Dark Ganondorf roars in pain.

"Link! You did it!" Zelda says.

"Now let me use the power of the Tablet of Legend and the Ancient Emblems to seal him away." Latios says. Then he uses his power to seal Ganondorf.

"You did it! Congratulation!" Latias says.

"It finally over…" Link says.

"IT'S NOT OVER YET!" Dark Ganondorf roars while Latios tries to seal him away.

"You lost already, Ganondorf." Link says.

"ALTHOUGH I MUST SEALED AWAY, BUT LINK, YOU MUST DIE!" Ganondorf roars before he releases his last ultimate attack to Link before Latios manage to seal him.

"Link, watch out!" Latios says. Then he finally manages to seal Ganondorf away.

"!" Link becomes shock. He is too shocking to moves away!

"Oh! NO!" Zelda says. Then Ganondorf's last ultimate attack hit the body of young dragon directly. It also causes a blazing light so no one can see anything.

-After the light disappears.-

"LINK!" Zelda cries. But…

"What?!" Link says. Because he doesn't receive any damage from Ganondorf's last attack.

"Link! You are alive!" Zelda says and hugs Link. But…

"Tysand!" Link roars. Because before Ganondorf's attack hit Link, Tysand steps in front of Link and shields Link from Ganondorf's attack. It makes Link survives. But Tysand…

"Arrr…" Tysand roars in pain. There's a huge lesion on his chest. And Tysand's blood is bleeding from his lesion.

"Tysand!" Link says. Then everyone runs to Tysand's blood-soaking body.

"Tysand, I will help you no!" Latios says and prepares to use his magic. But…

"…n…no….do…don't….d…do…it…" Tysand says.

"But Tysand, if I don't help you, you will…" Latios says.

"…do…don't….he..help…me….I….fi…finally….un…underst and…." Tysand says.

"Understand?" Jedi says.

"….last…night….I dreamed…..I….saw….my…wife and son…..They in…invite….me…to live….with them….And….I….finally….understand…I….should….die…. for…..a…long time….ago…" Tysand says.

"!" Everyone becomes silent.

"But….I can't….die…Because….I am….Hero of Earth….So…I must still….alive to help you…..But after…..our mission….complete….I was….destined…..by the god….to….die." Tysand says.

"But you can't die!" Ordin says.

"Listen….Although….I….must…die….But….I can….help Link….Link is …more….worth than….me….I am just….an evil….." Tysand says.

"Tysand…." Scarley says.

"And now….I…will….go and live with my….precious….wife…princess…Anna." Tysand says.

"Princess Anna is your wife?" Lumiere asks.

"I….forgot to tell….you earlier….But before….I die,….hear…my last…word…" Tysand says.

"Say it! We will listen to anything you say!" Link says.

"Good….First…everyone….protect….your…heart…from darkness….Don't….let the….darkness…overcome…your mind…like me…" Tysand says.

"OKAY!" Everyone says.

"Next….Falcon….Find…your….love…It…will…make you…understand….this world….more than…..now…." Tysand says.

"I will, brother." Falcon says.

"And…this is….my last….wish….I want….to….relay… to you…. the words…. that I… listened… many times over this journey Many… have ….said them…. to you…. thus far….But….I have…never….say it….to you all….before…." Tysand says. And his breath becomes nearly stop.

"…" Everyone become silent.

"…Thank you, my friends. May we meet again in another life..." Tysand says before his eyes close. And his breath stops.

"Tysand…" Zelda says. Then she cries. And everyone starts to cry too.

"We will never forget you…" Jedi says.

"You are the best and the worst Garchomp ever…" Ordin says.

"So are both hero and evil…" Scarley says.

"You have filled us with many rage and sorrow…" Lumiere says.

"And now… you gone…" Zelda says.

"Rest in peace, Hero of Earth…" Link says. His hands are soaked with Tysand's blood.

"….That time…" Falcon thinks.

"Before Tysand takes damage from Ganondorf's last attack, I see the reaper uses his scythe to take away his soul…" Falcon thinks.

"You are the best brother ever…" Falcon says. Then someone comes behind them.

"…I feel sorry about everything that happen to him. But this is his fate that he chooses by himself…" Arceus says.

"…" Everyone still silent.

"Now I know that Hero of Earth will rest in peace forever with his wife and son." Arceus says.

"Arceus…" Link says.

"And Hero of Dragon. You have finally defeated and seal Ganondorf away. So I kept my promise. I will grant you a wish. But I can't grant you something that impossible such as make the passed away Pokemon becomes alive again…" Arceus says.

"…Okay, I know." Link says.

"Now, what is your wish?" Arceus asks.

"My wish is…please restore his Land of Twilight back to Land of Legend again." Link says."

"What?!" Latias says.

"Why don't you ask him to take you and Zelda back to your world?" Latios asks.

"…Because I see no way to restore this land other than this way. And I am sure that I will finally find the other way to go back to my world." Link says.

"So is that your wish?" Arceus asks again.

"Yes." Link says.

"Okay, your wish shall grant." Arceus says.

-After some time-

Seven Heroes / Heroine come out of The Lost City of Twilight. Falcon is carrying Tysand's soulless body.

"You finally did it!" Keldeo says.

"Not even you defeat that Ganondorf. But you also make our land back to normal. You are amazing." Terrakion says.

"But what happen to Tysand…" Virizion says.

"…I know that he happy to help me. And now he finally rest in peace with his beloved forever." Link says.

"So what will you all do next?" Cobalion asks.

"Let's go to the Palace of Mist. I think Queen Empoleon will delight to see us." Zelda says.

"Okay." Everyone says and walks away. Leaving Zelda and Link alone.

"Link…" Zelda says.

"What?" Link asks.

"I love this world. This world is full with good Pokemon. I think I will stay here, in this world" Zelda says.

"Really?" Link asks.

"Yes. But how about you?" Zelda asks.

"…" Link doesn't say anything. But he shakes his head yes.

"Okay! Let's go to the Palace of Mist!" Zelda says and runs away. Link runs after her.


	60. Chapter 60: All Become Legend

**The Lost City of Twilight**

**Chapter 60: All Become Legend**

_Dear Latias_

_ It has been a long time since our mission end, isn't it? Three months passed. How are you now? I hope that you still enjoy your life in the Palace of Dragonking. Is Latios fine? I hope so. Well, I write this letter to you because I want to tell you about what happen to us after you and Latios went back to your kingdom._

_ I am fine. I still live in the Mist Kingdom. Pokemon here are nice! I love this place! Queen Empoleon is fine too! So don't worry about me. But I have something to tell you. I am starting to think that Queen Empoleon and Samurott are starting to fall in love with each other! How nice! Samurott is a brave warrior like Link. I hope that they end up marry with each other._

_ Link also still lives in this world too. He goes back to the Lightview Guild. Lucario made him his second hand. He still works hard too. He and Lucario visit me at the Palace of Mist very often. The last time they come to visit me, I gave my hand made green tunic to him. Yes, the same tunic that he use to wear in the human world. A Haxorus in green tunic….He looks very handsome! I think I am starting to… Oh! Never mind it! We are just a friend!_

_ Jedi left the Land of Legend after you two left. He said he will go back to his hometown to train his ninja skill harder. (Jedi's hometown isn't Greenleaf Town. His hometown is in the land far away from the Land of Legend.) Serperior also follow him. They said they will get married later! That's a very good news for them! How about you, Latias? When will you and Latios get married?_

_ Ordin also left the Land of Legend with his two friends, Typhlosion and Blaziken too. They said they will go back to their high school. I can't believe it! Ordin said that they still didn't pass the high school! Because their hometown, Redflame Town, believes that they have no need to go to the high school. It makes Ordin and his two friends didn't finish the high school yet. But now, all villagers in the Redflame Town finally understand. So they allow Ordin, Typhlosion and Blaziken to go to the high school. Their high school is far away from the Land of Legend too._

_ Scarley went back be a pirate. His girlfriend, Blastoise, also follows him too. Scarley said that they will leave his hometown, Bluewave Town, and travel around the Pokemon world! And they still be a pirate! But you have no need to worry about them. Scarley said that he will rob only the bad guy. And they will use the treasure that they got from the bad guy or the treasure that they discovered during their journey to help poor Pokemon. How good are they! Now their pirate group is far away from the Land of Legend too._

_ Lumiere, unlike Jedi, Ordin and Scarley, he still stays in the Land of Legend. He decided to join Lightview Guild too! So he and Link still working together. He also visits me with Link and Lucario so often too. He sometime goes to his hometown, Yelspark City, to visit his girlfriend, Luxray. Latias, do you know Lumiere's secret? I just realize that Lumiere use to be a little bit anti-social. But the adventure with us helps him understand this world more than before. So he is happy now._

_ Falcon went to live in the Legendary Land with other Legendary Pokemon. He still as calm as ever. But I think he will finally accept this world more, for Tysand's sake. His doll, little Cathy, still lives with him too. But Falcon does no more a bad thing to Cathy such as use his scythe to kill Cathy. I have never met him for a long time. So I don't know if he finally finds his love or not…_

_ We buried Tysand's soulless body in The Lost City of Twilight. I don't know about what happen to him in the after world. But I know that he, Anna and their son are living happily together._

_ The Sword of Justice still travels around the Pokemon world to help the Pokemon. They come to visit me occasionally._

_ As I say, Link and I won't go back to our world. We decided to live in this world instead. This world is nice! I love this world!_

_ Well, I hope that you and Latios are fine. Long live the Dragonking and Dragonqueen._

_ May the Arceus protect you and Latios_

_ Zelda the Lapras_

**End of my first fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy my story. I am sorry if there's a mistake in my story such as grammar mistake. Link, Zelda, Ganondorf and all Pokemon characters in this story belong to Nintendo. This story belongs to mine except some part. A Thank you to all readers who read my story. A special thank to ArianandXaia who continue reading my story and help me about the grammar. I have planned to write the sequel story of this story for sure. But it will take me a little long time before I publish the sequel story. Thank again for reading my story!**

** Pokedragon**


End file.
